Playing with Dragons
by Princess Leasha
Summary: What happens when a friend of the twins and Ginny falls for an older Weasley? Will she ever tell him? Does he see her as anything other than his baby sister's friend...
1. Chapter 1

Alexis's POV

It was two weeks before I was due to start my sixth year of schooling at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was leaving to spend the rest of my holidays with the Weasley's. Although I was almost seventeen and should be starting seventh year, I started school a year late and was put with students a year younger than me. At first I hated the idea of being out with younger students, but then I met the Weasley twins. Many people told me not to get involved with Fred and George because they like to joke and pull pranks on people, not focusing on their school work but that didn't deter me. The three of us, occasionally with the added help of Lee Jordan, make the best prank pulling team in the school. The twins plan on opening a joke shop when they finish school and we often spend our time making and testing products for them to sell. Anyone who says the twins aren't smart are dead wrong, a lot of the stuff they do is pretty advanced.

I quickly finished packing my trunk, grabbed my owl Logan and headed downstairs to say goodbye to my parents. I found my mother in the kitchen, washing dishes by hand, although she knew dad and I could do it quicker and easier she still insisted on doing them herself.

"Make sure you behave yourself, Alexis. Don't be a burden for poor Molly; you know that she already has her hands full with all those kids. Be polite and help her out. Have fun at school and don't forget to write."

I agreed with everything she said as I hugged her goodbye, said goodbye to my father before flooing to the Burrow. As usual, I fell over in the fireplace as I landed and was greeted by the laughter of Fred and George.

"You're supposed to stay on your feet Lex," George said as he helped me up.

"You should know that by now." Fred said, grabbing my trunk and owl.

"Just because you can't floo with as much style as me doesn't mean you can be nasty to me."

"Alexis? Is that you?" Mrs Weasley called, coming into the room, "Here already? Oh, time flies. I swear you get prettier every time I see you," She exclaimed as she hugged me. "You'll be staying in Ginny's room with her and Hermione. Make yourself at home."

I blushed a little, personally I didn't think I was anything to look at, with long, straight, dirty blonde hair, eyes that didn't know what colour they wanted to be and average build I thought I was pretty bland. Fred and George led me up to Ginny's room, put my things beside the bed that was set up for me and left me with the girls.

Ginny looked the same as always, with her typical Weasley red hair and freckles and Hermione had bushy brown hair and was unbelievably smart.

"Why do you always take so long to get here?" Ginny asked.

I laughed, "Because if my mum had her way I wouldn't come at all. Dad convinced her that it is better for my education that I stay here, eventually she agreed."

"Do you have to go home for your birthday again?" Hermione asked.

"No this year, I convinced her to do an early one at home." Usually when I stayed at the Weasley's over summer mum made me go home to do a family thing for my birthday.

"That's awesome!" Ginny exclaimed "You'll be seventeen and can do magic whenever then. I'll have to tell mum so she can have a party."

"If you insist. Who's here this year?"

"Everyone. Well, everyone except Percy. Even Bill and Charlie came home again," Ginny replied.

I grinned, I loved it when the two oldest Weasley boys were home for the holidays.

"They're all outside playing Quidditch, Harry and Ron spent ages setting it up," Hermione explained.

"Well I think they could use some more players," I suggested to Ginny.

"Yeah I think your right. Hermione you can keep score."

Ginny and I grabbed our broomsticks and raced outside to join the game, with Hermione following slowly. The game stopped for a few minutes while I said hello to everyone I hadn't seen already before resuming with Ginny and I included.

After hours of playing we all went inside before dinner. Fred and George quickly dragged me up to their room to show me their latest inventions. When we were safely in the room out of sight of Molly, George pulled a handful of sweets out of his pocket.

"These are great. Eat this one to give you a nosebleed and eat this one to stop it." He explained, as Fred handed me a bucket. I tested a variety of sweets over the next half an hour, anything from throwing up to turning blue.

"Don't mention them to mum," Fred warned as we were called down to dinner, "She hates them and gets really mad."

As usual, Molly had made enough food to feed an army and we all raced to get seats around the huge table. I ended up seated between Fred and George, across from Charlie and Bill. We all chatted amongst ourselves as we ate, making dinner a very noisy affair.

"How's Romania?" I asked Charlie.

He grinned, "It's great, I've only been away for a week and I already miss it. One of the horntail's eggs hatched before I left. They're amazing."

I watched the way his blue eyes lit up as he talked animatedly about the dragons he looked after in Romania. I'd had a huge crush on Charlie since the first time I met him, luckily none of the other Weasley's had caught on or it wouldn't be much of a secret.

"I wish I could see them. Hopefully when I finish school I can come and visit you there."

"What are your plans for after you graduate?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'd love to work with the dragons like you but I don't know. Depends on how I go at school. I'll probably just work for these two," I said indicating the twins on either side of me.

"You would never work for us," Fred interrupted.

"You would work with us," George explained at my shocked look.

"Fred, George and Charlie. Stop trying to talk Alexis into dangerous and stupid professions," Molly almost shouted from the other end of the table.

I was just about to protest and say that I would like to do those things when I was kicked by the three boys.

"Hey mum!" Ginny exclaimed, coming to the rescue, "Has Alexis told you that she's going to be here for her birthday this year?"

"Are you really dear?" Molly asked.

"Yep, I had an early celebration with mum and dad."

"Well we'll be sure to have you a lovely birthday feast."

"Molly, a normal dinner will be fine," I objected.

"Nonsense, it's your seventeenth birthday, you will be having a big feast with a cake. I'll invite some people form the order and you can invite people from school and it will be a nice little party."

I tried to object but gave up when Fred told me it was no use. I spent the rest of dinner listening to Charlie talk about his beloved dragons on the reserve.

Later that night when Ginny, Hermione and I had all climbed in to bed Ginny spoke.  
"Hey Lex, if I ask you something will you answer honestly?"

I was a little confused but told her I would.

"We were just wondering if it was the dragons you wanted to work with or the keeper?"

So much for the secret, "What do you mean?" I asked, playing dumb.

"There's no point trying to hide it Alexis, we've seen the way you look at him," Hermione said.

I blushed, "Alright, I do have a little crush on him. Okay, may be a big one. But no one needs to know, not even you two and especially not him. But for the record I am interested in dragons."

"We could just point him in the right direction…" Ginny suggested.

"No. He doesn't need to know anything. For starters he'll probably laugh, secondly it's just a crush, it's not like I'm madly in love with him. Thirdly, if he did return any feelings it'd be too hard because he's so far away."

Ginny and Hermione solemnly swore not to say anything before turning out the light and going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken by a loud chorus of Happy Birthday from the entire Weasley family and presents were handed to me from every direction. Fred and George had gotten me a book on charms to help with the joke shop and a gold necklace that spelt my name, 'just in case I forgot it'. Harry and Ron gave me new Quidditch gear and Bill gave me a new chess set so I'd stop stealing his. Molly and Arthur presented me with a beautiful photo album full of hundreds of moving pictures from my Hogwarts years. Hermione and Ginny gave me a gold diamond and sapphire bracelet that I adored.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I couldn't find anything to get you. I will give you something though, I promise," Charlie said.

I smiled at him, "That's alright, don't worry about it."

"I'll get you something," He repeated.

Everyone filed out of the room for breakfast, except for Ginny, Hermione and I. I was a little disappointed that Charlie hadn't got me anything.

"He'll get you something," Ginny said, reading my thoughts.

"He doesn't have to," I replied as I got dressed, "I mean, I'm just a friend of his siblings, that doesn't mean he has to buy me gifts."

"He gets you something every year, this year isn't any different. You're his friend too, you could be more than a friend if you'd let me talk to him."

"No Ginny," I said as Molly called us down for breakfast.

Half way down the stairs we ran into Charlie.

"Hey Lex, walk with me?" He asked.

I nodded as Ginny and Hermione gave me a 'tell me everything' look. I followed Charlie out into the garden and realised that my pulse had quickened considerably. He didn't say anything so I just walked beside him in silence. He stopped underneath the big tree and smiled.

"I do have a present for you Lex," He said, holding out his hand, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak and reached for his hand. As soon as I touched him he apparated us away from the Burrow. When my head stopped spinning I opened my eyes, not sure what to expect. I didn't have any idea where we were and Charlie grinned at me.

"Welcome to Romania."

"You apparated us all the way to Romania? Seriously?"

He laughed, "Yeah, we'll have to floo home because it's so hard to floo this far but I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Now follow me, I'll show you around."

He led me by the hand through the reserve and we stopped at the room he lived in on the reserve.

"Well, this is my home," He said, as he pushed open the door to a small room.

I looked around at all the photos of his family on the wall, there were so many of them, mostly taken from the few summers he spent at home.

"Come on, I want to show you the best part of your present"

"Do I get to see the Horntails?" I asked.

"Even better, you get to play with them."

"Are you serious? Charlie that's awesome."

He laughed at my enthusiasm and led me to a small building. "This is where we monitor the baby's for the first month or so, just to make sure they are fit and healthy and to get them used to being handled. Come in and sit and they'll come to us."

Sure enough when Charlie and I sat on the floor five baby dragons came to investigate. Charlie gave me some food and they quickly devoured that and climbed all over us, hoping that there would be more. I picked up one of the dragons so I could get a little more comfortable and felt a sharp pain across my face. Charlie was soon at my side, taking the dragon out of my hand and shooing the others away.

"Come on Lex, let's get that fixed," He said, helping me to my feet, it was only when he said that that I realised the baby dragon had scratched my face.

"Lex I'm so sorry. I didn't think that would happen. They usually don't do that. I didn't think they'd hurt you. There's a medi-witch just down here that'll help you."

He hurried along to the room at the end of the building and the witch there gave me a few things to drink to stop me from getting infections.

Charlie handed me a towel to clean my face with. "Come on. Let's go back home."

"Can't we go back to the babies?" I asked.

"No. we're going home now so I can't get you hurt any more. Mum might be able to stop it scaring too badly if we hurry," He said, dragging me to the nearest fireplace.

"I can handle scars Charlie. Just for five more minutes?"

"Not a chance," He said, flooing us back to the Burrow.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY! What on Earth were you thinking taking Alexis into a cage of dragons? You could have got her killed!" Molly yelled, when he explained what happened, "Come on Alexis, I might be able to prevent some of the scarring."

"Molly its fine. I don't mind scars. They'll remind me of the best present ever."

But she wouldn't have it. She dragged me to the kitchen, sat me down and began working on me immediately. Soon enough the entire Weasley family minus Charlie was crowded around, trying to see what all the fuss was about, Molly shooed them away., trying to fix the gashes in my face.

"Give it a day or two and hopefully I can fix some more of the scarring. I know I stopped some of it scarring but the wound will need to heal a little more first."

I thanked Molly before going in search of Charlie. I found him out behind the tree he had apparated us from. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest with his head resting on them. I sat beside him and gently touched his arm. He jerked his head up to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Alexis…"

"Don't be," I interrupted. "That was by far the best present ever. Thank you."

"But I've gotten you all scarred now."

"You've got scars too". I pointed out.

"But that's different."

"How is that different Charlie? They're all scars."

"Well boys are supposed to have scars and yours are right across your face. What if I've ruined your life? You'll have scars in every picture, what if no one wants to date you because you've got these scars. I could have lost you someone special."

"Charlie, it honestly does not bother me if no one wants to date me because of a few scars. If they can't handle that I didn't want them in my life anyway."

"That's irrelevant," He said as he reached out to gently touch the gashes on my cheek. I shivered slightly at his touch.

"I'm so glad it was only the babies though, if that was an adult you could have been killed," He said as he pulled me into a one armed hug. "I would never have forgiven myself; you're my brothers' best friend and are like a sister to me. I couldn't bear to lose you," He kissed the top of my head and let me go. "You'd better go and find Ginny and Hermione and tell them what happened."

"You're right. I'll see you later."

I stood up and hurried back to the room I was sharing with the girls. I threw myself on the bed, not realising that Ginny and Hermione were already in the room waiting for me.

"What happened? You looked so happy before," Hermione said.

"I thought Charlie kissing you would have made you happier, but apparently it had the opposite effect," Ginny added.

"We were kind of watching from the window," Hermione explained. "Ginny's idea."

"Tell us everything that happened after we left you with Charlie," Ginny ordered.

I told them everything, including the conversation I had just had with Charlie.

"I should hex him for being an ass. Why would he even say that?" Ginny said.

"That won't help Ginny. He won't know why you're hexing him and will think it's because of the scratches. And then he'll feel worse," Hermione pointed out wisely. "Maybe Alexis should just tell him how she feels."

I laughed, "Or not. How about I just pretend that everything is good. That's a much better idea."

"Just do it Lex," Ginny ordered.

"Fine," I lied, leaving the room, I headed up to the twins room and shut the door quietly behind me so the girls would think I had gone to Charlie.

"So how was Romania?" George asked.

"It was awesome. The dragons were so cute; I could have stayed there for ages."

"I'm wondering if it was the dragons that made you want to stay or if it was the company you were keeping," Fred said.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Lex, we've known you for years and we're not stupid. You've got a crush on Charlie," George replied smugly.

"No I don't," I lied, even as I felt myself blush.

"Well if you didn't like him you wouldn't be blushing," Fred pointed out.

"Fine, I admit it. You guys are right. So much for secrets around here."

"Secrets? What are they?" George asked.

"I think it's something you don't want anyone else to know," Fred replied.

"Yeah that's it."

Fred pulled me into a hug. "It's alright; we'll sort him out Lexy."

"Why does everyone say that?" I asked.

"Because we love you and want you to be happy," Fred replied, planting a kiss on my cheek.

George rolled his eyes, "Honestly Fred, the girl has enough issues without you being involved."

"Jealous much George?"

"Seriously, you two really need to get girlfriends."

"But we have you," They responded in unison.

"What for?"

"Being our girlfriend," They replied, once again, in unison.

"You know what I mean. I'm your friend, not your girlfriend."

"If it wasn't for Charlie things would be different," George whispered loudly.

"No it wouldn't because you wouldn't both want me as your girlfriend anyway."

"It could be interesting. I'll have you Monday, Wednesday and Friday and George can have you Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and we'll both have you Sunday," Fred suggested.

I slapped him on the arm, "That's wrong on so many levels. How about no. Any new products?" I asked, changing the subject.

They nodded, "Love potions."

"Not testing."

"You can do it willingly or unwillingly," Fred suggested.

"Fine."

The twins rubbed their hands together, delighted at having a test subject. George handed me a small vial which I drank. The rest was all a foggy memory.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Fred's POV

Alexis had just taken the love potion and not even a minute after she had swallowed it the effects began. She looked around the room and her eyes grew wide at the site of me.

"Hey Fred!" she said brightly, running her hand on my leg, "I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?"

I glanced at George who was taking down notes.

"Well I don't really have any plans. What did you have in mind?"

"Just you and me, alone together," She whispered seductively. "I really love you Fred, I want you so bad."

She straddled me and pushed me back onto my bed, kissing me as she did so. I kissed her back; just like I would have if she wasn't under the influence of a love potion and ran my hands over her body. I felt a sharp blow to the head and someone pulled her off me. Oh, that's right George was still here. Opps. He gave Alexis the antidote, which she took quickly and left the room to 'document side effects', as George told her.

As soon as she left the room my twin turned to me. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Just going along with it for the experiment."

"Don't lie to me."

"Fine, I got caught in the moment. What did you expect; she's smart, funny and sexy and was on top of me. I couldn't help myself."

"Self-control," He muttered. "She likes Charlie remember"  
"Yeah but still. The potion worked though." I said, attempting to change the topic.

George nodded, "It worked very well by the looks of things."

Alexis's POV.

I had just left the twins room as I realised I had just made out with Fred and had wanted to do so much more, even with George in the room. That was so wrong. I decided to find a secluded boy-free place to sit while I considered avoiding the twins for life. Sure, I had kissed both of the twins before but never had I wanted to have sex with them. They were going to embarrass me about this forever. Maybe I should just leave. I decided against leaving and marched back to the twin's room where George ushered me inside.

"No side-affects." I told him.

He scribbled on his clipboard "Excellent. Just so you know, you won't have to test any more love potions."

"Thanks"

"Because Fred is a prat and only thinks of himself."

I nodded, expecting Fred to disagree but a quick look around told me he wasn't here.

"The thing is he's liked you for a little while. He would have taken advantage of you if I wasn't here. He's a little pissed that you admitted you like Charlie. And he's more pissed at me for cutting you off."

"I feel a little bad now. How far…?" I began not wanting to ask the question.  
"Given a chance, all the way. He wouldn't do it to just anyone, it's just that he thinks likes you. He'll get over it."

"What do you mean thinks he likes me?"

"There is someone else, he just hasn't really realised I yet I don't think. He will though."

I was so glad that George had been there, I did so not want to have sex with one of my best friends, especially while under the influence of a love potion.

As promised, Molly organised a huge feast to celebrate my birthday. Tables were set up outside loaded with delicous food that Mrs Weasley had spent hours preparing. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Lee Jordan flooed over to the Burrow, as did Remus, Hagrid and Tonks.

"Happy birthday!" the three girls said, hugging me in turn and giving me gifts.

"What happened to your face?" Angelina asked, abrupt as always.

I grinned, "Well, Charlie took me to Romania this morning to see the baby dragons for my birthday. Apparently I pissed one of them off when I moved it, so it scratched me. No biggie."

"Charlie took you to Romania?" Alicia squealed.

"Did you tell him?" Katie whispered, glancing around to make sure Charlie wasn't in earshot.

I shook my head, "I can't. He thinks of me as a sister if anything, not as girlfriend material."

"Alexis Laura Fuller," Angelina began, using my full name, "you are the bravest girl I know and you won't tell a guy that you like him. What has gotten into you? You have told boys at school that you liked them and it never phased you. What is different about this one?"

"They were nothing serious. That was more entirely based on looks than anything else and I knew it would be short lived and I didn't care. This is different, I like everything about him, this is something I really want. I can't imagine not having him in my life so I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'd rather have him as a friend than not at all."

"Sounds like someone's in love." Lee said, coming up behind me and putting an arm around my waist."

"Hi Lee," I said, hugging him, "how are you?"

He brushed aside my change of topic, "Good, who's the unlucky guy? And I don't mean that in a bad way, I just mean they're unlucky because you are persistent and know how to get what you want."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"It's Charlie," Fred said loudly as he walked past.

I glared daggers into the back of his retreating figure, "I'm going to kill him. If he tells Charlie I will murder him in his sleep."

"What's wrong with him?" Angelina asked.

I sighed and explained the love potion incident to them. Angelina, who had like Fred since last year, did not look impressed.

"Go see if you can cheer him up Ang." I said, giving her a sly wink.

She grinned and took off after Fred.

"How come you never tell anyone to cheer me up?" Lee asked, pouting, as he snaked an arm around Alicia's waist.

"Because you don't need it." I said, smiling as the two left.

Katie rolled her eyes at the lovebirds, "Sometimes those two make me sick. Always so kissy and cuddly."

I laughed, "You're just jealous that a certain twin is not as quick on the uptake."

She sighed, "Yeah, that's true. Don't turn around but someone keeps looking at you."

I turned around and caught Charlie's eye and smiled, he quickly looked away.

Katie hit me, "I said don't turn around. I think he does like you. He keeps looking."

"He's probably just waiting for a chance to apologise again. It might interest you to know that the afore mentioned certain twin is looking rather lonely at the table, I think he could do with your company."

She glanced at the lone red head over her shoulder, "I think you're right. I'll talk to you later."

I went to find Hermione and Ginny and was stopped by Tonks.

"Happy birthday Alexis, don't let Molly see this, she will flip, but I think you will like it." She said, handing me an envelope.

I opened it and read the paper inside, she had given me a voucher to get a tattoo, it was something that I had been speaking to her about the past few times that I saw her.

I hugged her, grinning, "Thanks Tonks, this is awesome."

"That's alright, I couldn't think of anything else to get you. And it's nowhere near as good as your gift from Charlie."

"It's up there though."

"I told you shouldn't have given her that. Her mother and Molly will murder her for getting one and you for encouraging her." Remus said, coming up behind Tonks and handing me a small box.

I opened it and inside was a tiny, moving glass replica of a dragon.

"Remus it's beautiful! Thank you." I said hugging him.

We were soon joined by Hagrid who gave me a voucher to buy Quidditch supplies with. "It's all I could think of and Quidditch gear always comes in handy."

I hugged him awkwardly and thanked him before walking over to a certain red head that kept looking at me.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Lex. What did you get?"

"The girls and Lee gave me jewellery, Hagrid got me a voucher for Quidditch stuff, and Remus and Tonks gave me these." I said handing him the dragon and the voucher from Tonks.

He looked at the dragon and got a sad look in his eyes, "Lex I'm sorry."

"Why? Because I got presents?"

"Because I took you to Romania. It was stupid of me to put you in danger like that."

"No it wasn't, you do more dangerous stuff than that every day but anyway. Look at what Tonks gave me!" I said as I indicated the present in his hand.

He read the parchment and his eyes widened, "You are not getting a tattoo."

"Yes I am."

"No you are not. They are expensive to get removed."

"Why on earth would I get it removed?"

"Because you'll get something that you don't really want and a few years down the track you will regret it and want to get rid of it."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will. I've seen it before, girls go and get tattoos of their boyfriends name and then they break up and they spend thousands of galleons getting it removed."

I laughed, "For starters Charlie, I don't even have a boyfriend, secondly, do you really think that I would be stupid enough to do that?"

"Well no but it was just an example. I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I've ever done in my right mind and regretted was letting you bring me back here instead of staying in Romania."

"And I regret taking you there."

"How can you say that? Going to Romania with you was the best thing that's ever happened in my life."

"You don't mean that."

"I do."

"Alexis I could have gotten you killed, that cannot be the best thing that's ever happened."

"But you didn't. You do that every day, you know what you're doing and I trust you. All I've ever wanted is to see the dragons and you were the one that gave it to me."

"Well you shouldn't trust me, next time there's something you want I won't be giving it to you. I'm not risking your life again."

"But you'll risk yours every day?"

"That's different. It's my job it doesn't matter what happens to me. You on the other hand have so much to live for, think about how many things you would have missed out on if I'd killed you, think about all of your friends and family that would have struggled without you. It doesn't matter what happens to me."

"Yes it does." I said fiercely.

"I don't have anything else to do. Only my family would miss me, and most of the time they wouldn't realise I was gone. I don't have anyone else who would miss me that much."

"Yes you do." I said softly.

"Who?"

"I would miss you every day." I whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"You count as family, and you wouldn't even know that I wasn't around anymore. Enough talk, go and enjoy your party." He said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I didn't move as I thought about what had just happened. I had practically told Charlie about how I felt and he had brushed it off and walked away. I felt tears in my eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"What happened?" Katie asked, coming to stand beside me. "That didn't look too friendly."

"He said that he regretted taking me to Romania and that he could have got me killed and I said that he risks his life every day and he said it didn't matter because no one would miss him except his family, who wouldn't notice he was gone most of the time and then I told him that I would miss him everyday he said that I count as family and wouldn't notice he was dead most of the time and then left." I said in one breath as I fought the tears.

"You practically told him and he left!" Katie exclaimed. "That's so not right. You should just walk up and be like 'oi dickhead, I love you' maybe he'll understand that."

I laughed, "I can't do that, that's something Ang would do."

"I think she might of, look." She said pointing to the other end of the yard.

I looked over and saw Angelina with her lips locked to Fred's.

"Damn happy couples. " Katie spat, "Let us drown our sorrows with desserts and fire whiskey."

"That sounds brilliant."

Hours later all of the adults had either gone home or gone to bed and Katie and I were getting rather loud. We had drunk a bottle of fire whiskey between us and had decided that singing was a good idea. Half way through our first song Bill and Charlie came to investigate.

"BILL! CHARLIE!" I yelled.

"Are you gunna sing with us?" Katie asked.

"No, and you two aren't going to sing anymore either." Charlie said.

I looked at Katie and whispered loudly "Oi dickhead."

We both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"I think you two should stop drinking and sober up a bit." Bill suggested.

Katie and I exchanged glances again, "How about… NO!" we declared in unison.

"How about yes." Charlie counted.

"You're silly. We said no." Katie told him.

"But I said yes."

"But we said no. We have not finished drowning our sorrows in desserts and fire whiskey yet. Therefore we cannot stop." I told him.

"Why are you drowning your sorrows?" Bill asked.

"Because boys are stupid." Katie replied simply.

"Oi dickhead." We said in unison and laughed again.

"Alright, you two are officially cut off." Charlie announced.

Katie and I both shrugged and took another swig out of the bottle.

Charlie rolled his eyes at Bill, "This is hopeless."

"Alright, you two can drink for another hour and then no more alright?"

"Yes Bill." We said sweetly.

Both the boys left and we knew they were plotting to make us stop drinking.

"I know what we can do! Let's fly. Flying is fun." Katie said excitedly.

We summoned our brooms and kicked off into the night.

Charlies POV

Bill and I had just left Alexis and Katie and were trying to devise a plan to stop them from drinking without upsetting them too much. I squeal from above let us know the girls had moved. We looked up and saw two very drunk teenage girls on brooms dodging and weaving between the trees and each other.

"This is going to get ugly." Bill predicted.

"Katie, come on you're going to hurt yourself." George called.

Both the girls stopped, looked at George and then at each other, "Oi dickhead!" They shouted before laughing hysterically.

"Katie, come down so I can talk to you please."

Katie laughed, "Why should I? You were horrible to me before and now all of a sudden you want to talk."

"Katie please. Just let me explain."

"There is absolutely nothing to explain. I get it you don't like me. Now go away."

"I do like you Katie, I like you a lot. Now come down so we can talk about this privately."

Katie's eyes grew wide as she turned to Alexis who was grinning. The girls hugged in mid-air before Katie landed less than gracefully beside George.

"Well at least one of them is down."

"But we've got the stubborn one still there." Bill replied.

"Your turn Lex." I called up to her.

"No. I like it up here."

"I'd like it better if you were down here."

"Oh that's right, you don't want me to do anything that I want to do." She replied sarcastically.

I sighed, "It's safer down here."

"I don't care."

I looked at Bill, "Your turn, she won't listen to me."

"Hey Lexy, why don't we go flying later on, in the day time when you're sober. How does that sound?" Bill asked her.

She cocked her head to one side, "I don't know about that. I'm really enjoying myself at the moment."

"Come on Alexis, almost everyone is gone to bed if we fly tomorrow maybe everyone will play Quidditch with us." Bill suggested.

"That's a good idea, because we need Hermione to keep score and Harry and Ron and Ginny need to play too. Let's wake them up!"

"We are not playing now and you are not waking them up." I told her.

"You're no fun. I want to fly so I'm flying."

"I just want you to be safe Lex."

"Why would you even care?" she asked as she sped around the yard again.

"Why is she so stubborn?" I asked Bill.

"I don't know mate but if you don't get her down soon its gunna get messy."

"Why me? She doesn't listen to me. How am I meant to get her down?"

"Think of her as a dragon and coax her down." He suggested.

"That's a great idea! I'll tell her I'll take her back to Romania tomorrow." I decided.

"Hey Lex!" I called.

She stopped suddenly, "What?"  
"If you come down now I'll take you back to Romania tomorrow to see the dragons again."

She regarded me suspiciously, "Really?"

"Yes. Come on, flying time is finished now."

"You don't mean that. You won't take me back there. You said so yourself!"

"I will if you come down."

"Don't lie to me Charlie. I know you're lying. You said before that next time there is something I want you won't be giving it to me. You will never ever take me back there even if my life depended on it."

"Fine! Stay up there all night! See if I care!" I yelled, turning my back on her.

Bill put a hand on my shoulder, "You do care, Charlie. You care about her a lot; you just won't admit it to anyone, not even to yourself."

"She's the twin's best friend, of course I care about her."

"It's more than that. If she fell, you would be the first one at her side."

"Bill I don't like her like that." I said as I walked into the house.

I went up to my bedroom and pondered what Bill had just said, as I watched Alexis fly around the yard.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Alexis's POV

Two days later, Molly had cornered me in the kitchen in an attempt to get rid of the scars. After half an hour of arguing, she reluctantly gave in. Fred was still refusing to speak to me after the love potion incident so I spent my time with Ginny and Hermione or with George, working on products.

"I wish Fred would talk to me."

"Fred will come around. At least he hasn't been a git and told Charlie," George said.

"True but I just wish that he would talk to me."

"He'll come around eventually. Are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Lex you've got to tell him."

"I'm not doing it." I glanced at my watch, "I have to go, I'll see you later." I said before apparating to Diagon Alley.

I arrived outside the tattoo shop five minutes before I was due. I walked inside and handed them the image that I wanted tattooed onto the left side of my neck, a baby horntail with eyes that were the same blue as Charlie's. After a relatively painless twenty minutes I apparated back to the Burrow to show George, Ginny and Hermione.

Later that Year.

Charlie had started talking to me the day before we went back to school, mostly apologising about the teasing and looks that I would get due to my scars. Fred on the other hand, did not talk to me until the second week back.

So far the school year had gone well, with the announcement of the Triwizard tournament adding some interesting tasks for the contestants to complete later in the year. Harry and Cedric were chosen for Hogwarts and there were two other schools competing and several of their students also staying at Hogwarts, making the place even more crowded. Then McGonagall surprised us all and announced that there would be a ball held this year due to the tournament. The girls all got excited as the boys groaned. I sighed, now I would have to find someone to go with.

A few days after the announcement, Ginny and Hermione excitedly told me that they were going with Neville Longbottom and Victor Krum. I was truly excited for them but it made my predicament even worse, now I couldn't just hang out with the girls all night. Fred was going with Angelina, George with Katie and Lee with Alicia, so of all of my friends I would be alone. I spent the remainder of the day wandering around the grounds on my own trying to come up with a list of possible partners. Ginny and Hermione found me as I was headed back to the Common room and dragged me back outside.

"We've found you the perfect partner." Ginny said.

"I don't need a partner. I'll be fine."

"Don't lie; we've seen you moping around at the thought of going alone to this dance." Hermione said as they dragged me towards the forest.

They dragged me deeper into the forest, ignoring my protests and stopped when I saw a familiar figure ahead.

"No way. Not happening. He shouldn't even be here."

"I'll do it then," Ginny said smugly. "Hey Charlie!" She yelled.

Hermione pushed me in the back and made me follow Ginny towards her brother.

"Alexis was just wondering," Hermione started.

"If you would go to the dance with her?" Ginny finished.

"You don't have to. I mean you probably don't even want to go and you shouldn't even be here you finished years ago and even if you did want to go there's probably someone you want to go with," I said quickly, trying to hide my nervousness and failing miserably.

"Of course I'll go with you Lex. Ginny would murder me if I let one of her friends go alone."

"Told you we would find you someone," Ginny said. "Thanks Charlie. We'd better get going. See you later."

We all said goodbye and Hermione, Ginny and I headed back towards the castle.

"Lex can I talk to you for a second?" Charlie asked, coming after us.

"We'll meet you in the common room," Hermione said as they kept walking.

I turned and headed back to Charlie, "Are you going to tell me you really don't want to go now?" I asked.

"No of course not. I just wanted to talk to you. I miss you sometimes," He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I miss you too. What are you doing here though? Shouldn't you be in Romania working?"

"I am working, we had to bring some things over for the tournament and I volunteered to come so I'd have a chance to see everyone."

"You brought dragons to Hogwarts?"

"Yep, Four of them, for the tournament."

"Can I see?"

"I don't think that's the best idea Lex. These are a lot bigger than the babies."

"Please Charlie, I'll be careful. I don't want to touch them, just see them. Please?" I begged.

"But…"

"Charlie just for a minute?"

He sighed, "Alright, fine."

He led me deeper into the forest until we came to a line of tents.

"Stay behind me." It was an order, not a request.

He walked a little further until I could see a large pen with a sleeping dragon in it.

"That's a..." Charlie began.

"Welsh Green." I finished.

He smiled at me, "Yes, it is." Charlie continued to lead me around the pens and I saw a Chinese Fireball, a Swedish Short-snout and a Horntail.

"Why are they all nesting? Wont that make them more dangerous?"

"Yeah it will. I don't know what they want them for but whatever it is it's going to be hard."

"Charlie, can I touch them?"

"Alexis you said you only wanted to look."

"I did but now I want to touch."

"Alexis you are not touching the dragons."

"But they're all knocked out, they can't hurt me," I reasoned.

"That's beside the point. You are not touching them."

"Please Charlie…" I begged.

"No Lex, if they wake up they could kill you."

"They won't wake up. I trust you. You said they're knocked out so they're knocked out. Let's do it."

"Alexis Laura Fuller, you are not touching them. You are going straight back up to Gryffindor Tower right now."

"Alright," I sighed heading out of the forest. "You don't have to come, I know the way back."

"I want to. You never know what trouble you could get into."

As Charlie predicted, I did get into trouble on the way back to the common room. We ran into Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh look Draco; she didn't have any luck with the Weasels that were already here she had to get one flown in," Pansy said loudly. "I feel so sorry for people like her, too poor and ugly for the poorest and ugliest out there. How could someone live like that?"

"It's not surprising though Pansy, I mean, look at her face, of course no one wants to be seen with someone who looks like they've been mauled by a tiger," Draco replied.

"Well at least I'm not diseased like Pansy. How many STD's are you up to now? Lost count? And honestly Draco, I'm surprised you can get any girl to go near you, generally girls don't like a boy who spends more time in front of the mirror than them and who would use all their makeup," I replied coolly.

"Come on Alexis. Let's go."

Draco and Pansy pulled their wands at my retort and Charlie sighed as I drew my own, shielding both of us against the spells they cast.

"Don't ruin my fight Charlie," I said under my breath as I shot body bind curses at the two Slytherins. I hit Pansy who was too stupid to shield herself; Malfoy on the other hand was a bit brighter. After successfully protecting himself, Malfoy stunned Charlie who had his wand drawn.

"Well well, what are you going to do now Fuller? Lover boy can't help you n…" Malfoy began.

I used the opportunity to transfigure him and Pansy.

"Idiot, you only distracted yourself then," I muttered to the ferret before reviving Charlie.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I spun around to find Professor McGonagall staring at me.

"Miss Fuller what on earth have you done here?" She exclaimed, turning the ferret and slug back into Slytherins.

"I was provoked professor, sorry. Won't happen again."

"Draco, Pansy, you will have detention with me tonight at 9 o'clock. Miss Fuller and Mr Weasley, you will accompany me to my office immediately."

We left the Slytherins standing in the corridor and followed the professor to her office.

"Mr Wesley, what are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"I've come to deliver some dragons for the tournament Professor. I'm assuming you know about that."

"Oh yes of course, should have known you would have used the opportunity to visit." She turned to me "Miss Fuller, I really should put you in detention but that was such an extraordinary piece of transfiguration for a student I think I will only deduct 50 points from you and 100 each from Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson. Please do not go transfiguring students, it can get rather messy. And I trust you won't tell anyone about your lack of detention"

"Alrighty, thanks McG. I won't tell anyone." I said with a grin.

"Mr Weasley, could you please escort Miss Fuller to the common room and this time ensure she does not getting into altercations with the other students. You both should know better than that."

Charlie nodded and we both stood to leave. I hadn't even stepped outside when McGonagall called me back inside.

"Yes Professor?"

"You two look good together. I hope it lasts."

"There's nothing going on."

"There seems to be from where I'm standing."

I laughed, "I wish McG."

Charlie successfully escorted me all the way to the Gryffindor common room this time without any run ins with the Slytherin's. We stopped outside the portrait hole and he looked down at me.

"So I'll see you soon?" he asked.

"Yeah the dance is in like two days so I guess I'll see you then."

"Alright I'll meet you here. If you don't have anything better to do come and visit me. Just ask someone to find me, I still won't let you touch the dragons though so don't ask."

I grinned, "Alright. See you."

He hugged me before I slipped in through the portrait hole into the common room where Ginny and Hermione were waiting with Alicia, Ang and Katie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Two days later

It was the day of the ball and I was seriously freaking out. In less than four hours I would have to go downstairs and meet Charlie and spend the whole night with him.

"You'll be fine Lex, it's only Charlie." Fred said.

"Yeah it's not like you're in love with him or anything." George added.

"Oh wait, I think she is." Fred responded.

"Guys, not helping. Really not helping." I said.

"Alexis?" Alicia called, "Time to start getting ready."

Fred and George gave me matching grins, "You'll be fine."

I hurried upstairs to our dormitory where the three girls had set up heaps of hair and makeup stuff as well as our dresses, shoes and accessories.

"I think I should go last, because otherwise I'm not going to be much help, I'm starting to shake already." I suggested.

They quickly agreed and we set to work on Angelina .Three hours later, the four of us had all had our hair and makeup done. Angelina's hair was dead straight and had been styled in a bun with a few strands framing her face. Katie's hair had been curled and piled up onto her head. Alicia's was curled while mine had been curled slightly and half of it pulled up and teased with a tiara sitting nicely in it. For the first time my tattoo was visible, Katie said that it was about time everyone got to see it, as it was always covered with my hair. All in all, we looked good.

"Alright, time to get dressed." Katie announced excitedly.

Feeling slightly ill I carefully got into my sapphire blue princess dress that had a few diamantes sewn on to it that sparkled in the lights. Angelina wore a green dress that had a long split up the side that showed a modest amount of leg while Alicia wore a red dress that flared out a little, nowhere near as much as mine and Katie wore a short pink dress. The girls had spent so long with my make up that they had actually managed to hide my scars almost completely. After adding our various other necessities we slowly made our way downstairs. Fred, George and Lee were all waiting in the common room and looked awestruck as we descended the stairs.

The three boys were staring at their dates for what seemed like ages before they noticed the rest of the group.

"You guys look good." Fred said.

"I feel sick." I responded.

"You'll be fine," Alicia said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"But he's waiting out there and I feel really sick."

"Lex, don't worry about it. You look beautiful if he doesn't already like you he will after tonight." George encouraged.

"Just don't drink any fire whiskey." Lee suggested.

Everyone laughed except me and Katie. "Alright, I think I'm ready now."

"Okay, you come out last Lexy, got to keep him waiting!" Katie squealed, getting excited at the thought of Charlie and I being together.

I tried to wait patiently as everyone filed out of the portrait hole slowly.

"She looks absolutely amazing Charlie, wait til you see her." I heard Fred say from the outside.

Eventually it was my turn to leave the common room. Slowly I managed to get out of the portrait hole and found Charlie looking at me.

"Hey." I said shyly.

He stared at me without speaking for what seemed like forever before finally saying something.

"Hey Lexy." He stepped forward and hugged me, "You are so beautiful," he murmured, kissing my forehead.

I blushed as he took my hand and we all headed down to the great hall for the ball.

The boys went to get us drinks and the four of us put our heads together.

"He can't take his eyes off you Lex." Ang whispered.

"He was speechless." Alicia gushed.

"It's nothing. He's just doing this cause I'm a friend."

"Friends don't have to be speechless or stare or say that you're beautiful in front of your other friends." Katie said.

We sat in silence as the boys returned with drinks. As we drank we chatted idly as the other girls and I were watching each other's partners and gauging their reactions. Lee staring at Alicia more than usual and the dance seemed to have done wonders for George and Katie who usually fought over trivial things. Angelina and Fred were all over each other and Charlie seemed to be trying to avoid looking directly at me.

"Want to dance?" He asked, finally meeting my eyes after what seemed like forever.

"I'm not a very good dancer Charlie."

"It's alright, you won't fall. I promise." He held his hand out, which I took and he guided me to the dance floor.

We danced to a slow song that seemed to go forever, I didn't mind though. I enjoyed the opportunity to be so close to Charlie. It felt nice to be held securely in his arms as he guided me around the dance floor. When the song finished he led me outside into the courtyard that had been transformed into a beautiful garden. He led me to a secluded corner where we sat on a bench, still holding hands.

"You look so good tonight. The girls did a great job at hiding your scars; if I didn't know they were there I wouldn't even know you've got them."

I smiled, not knowing what to say.

"And you got the tattoo after all."

"I got it before I went back to school, two days before. It's usually hidden but Katie said to show it off."

"Why a horntail?"

I grinned, "Because they're the best."

He shook his head sadly before saying, "I just wanted to apologise for the other day, I shouldn't have let those Slytherin's have a go at you like that."

"Don't worry about it Charlie. It was fun."

"But still…"

"Seriously, don't worry about it."

"Okay, if you insist."

"Thanks for coming with me tonight. You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to Lex. I really like spending time with you. I'm glad I came."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have never seen you look so beautiful." He said softly leaning in and kissing me on the lips. He pulled away almost as soon as he had done it.

"Alexis, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry I'll just go now." He said, getting up.

"Charlie, wait. There's nothing to apologise for."

"I shouldn't have kissed you, I was just caught in the moment and it just happened. Just forget about it, pretend it never happened. I'm sorry; I've really got to go."

With that, he left me standing in the garden, wondering how I was supposed to forget one of the best moments of my entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Charlie's POV

I did the stupidest thing I could have done. I kissed Alexis at the ball. I had sworn that I wasn't going to do anything stupid and I well and truly blew it. I kind of just wanted to leave so I wouldn't have to explain it but I couldn't until the task was over. I saw Harry after the first task to congratulate him and she was there. I couldn't look at her I didn't know if I would be able to handle the contempt that I would see in her eyes or the indifference. What type of big brotherly figure kisses their little sister's best friend? I was in way too deep. Later that night, one of the other handlers handed me a folded piece of parchment. I opened it slowly and saw her writing covering the page.

_Charlie,_

_I really don't understand why you're pretending that I don't exist. I just want you to talk to me before you leave again. I can't forget about the kiss, it happened. It's in the past; if that's where you want it to stay it will stay there. Please just see me once more before you leave._

_Love Alexis._

_Xoxo_

I folded the letter back up and slipped it into my pocket and set off for the edge of the campsite. I found Alexis sitting in the dirt, drawing random pictures with a stick. She smiled when she saw me. I noticed that she had her tattoo visible again.

"Hey Charlie, I didn't expect you to come."

"And leave you sitting out here all night? Not likely."

She patted the ground beside her and I sat. "Look, Lex I really am sorry about…"

I was silenced by her hand over my mouth. "Shhh. I don't want to hear it. When do you leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow, after dinner."

"So soon? Are you going to be home for the holidays again?" She asked.

"Hopefully I will be. They usually let me leave then. Will you be over for the holidays?"

She nodded, "I don't know how long for though, mum always wants me to stay home but hopefully for at least a week or two."

"Alright then. I should see you tomorrow at dinner before I leave again. Let me walk you back to the castle."

She nodded in silent agreement and let me walk her all the way to the common room in silence. When we got there she hugged me tightly and my lips lightly brushed her hair.

"Goodnight Char."

"Goodnight Lexy," I said as she climbed in through the portrait hole. "I love you" I mumbled as it closed behind her.

Three days before the end of year.

Most of the year had gone well, with the exception of our teacher being a psychopath who tried to get Harry killed by Voldemort. He had turned the Triwizard cup into a portkey in the hopes to send Harry to where Voldemort was waiting. Unfortunately, Cedric Diggory touched the cup at the same time as Harry and Voldemort ordered him killed before he had a chance to draw his wand. Harry duelled Voldemort and managed to escape via the portkey before he got killed. Other than that, the year was pretty good. As usual, Molly Weasley sent me a letter inviting me to stay with them over the holidays.

_Dear Alexis,_

_As I do every year, I invite you to spend the entire summer holidays at the Burrow. Let me know when you will be arriving so I can set you up a bed in Ginny's room. Bill and Charlie are already here and this year Charlie has invited a guest. He finally has a girlfriend, her name is Elizabeth and she is absolutely delightful. I can't wait for you, Ginny and Hermione to meet her as I am sure you will love her as well. _

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Molly. _

I wordlessly handed the letter to Katie who was sitting beside me while I tried to process the information.

"What?" Katie exclaimed, "Charlie cannot have a girlfriend whose name is not Alexis. That is so wrong!"

"Charlie has a girlfriend?" Alicia asked, coming into the room.

I nodded as Katie passed her the letter. "It's okay Lex; the twins will get rid of her for you. They'll use some of their products and she'll leave pretty quickly."

"Katie they can't do that. Obviously he really likes her if he's invited her home for summer so that means he's happy and that's a good thing." I said.

"But by him being happy he has made our best friend miserable." Said a voice from the top of the stairs.

Fred and George appeared in the doorway with Angelina, somehow the boys had managed to make it up the stairs without being slid down.

"We like Katie's idea." Fred stated.

"Yeah, I was thinking nosebleeds… lots and lots of nosebleeds." George suggested.

"You can't. He'll kill you if he even suspected it." Ang cautioned

"That's why we can't do it. We'll make Hermione or Ginny plant them. We will supply the products and lookouts and they can do the deed. He will never suspect them." Fred explained, grinning.

"No. No one is going to do anything. We will all go to the Burrow and act as though everything is normal." I said firmly.

"How will you be able to do that when you see them kissing all the time?" George asked.

"Well if I can't handle it I'll go home. I'll fake an owl from my mother and everything will be fine. I'm sending an owl back to your mother to tell her that I will be there after a week with my parents."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

During holidays

I packed my bags and flooed to the Burrow like I did every year, the only difference was that I was not greeted by Fred and George as I fell over. My first sight was that of Charlie and a brunette I presumed to be Elizabeth having a make out session on the couch. Upon my entrance they pulled apart.

"Liz, this is Alexis, the one the twins have been talking about for the past week." Charlie introduced, "Alexis, this is my girlfriend Elizabeth."

I smiled politely and said hi before making my way up to Ginny's room.

Ginny and Hermione were already there waiting for me.

"Did you see her?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they were kissing on the couch when I flooed in."

"They do that a lot. You'd think that they would go kiss where no one can see them." Hermione said.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked, "Hiding in my room all summer?"

"Nope. I think I'll go make my presence known." I grinned.

Hermione and Ginny matched my grin as we stepped out of the room.

"FRED, GEORGE WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted on the stairs.

They caught on immediately.

"LEXY!" They yelled, tearing down the stairs. "We missed you so much!"

"Have you seen Charlie and Bill yet?" Fred asked loudly.

"I saw Charlie when I got here. Where are Bill and Ron and Harry and your mum and dad?"

"Follow us!" they yelled, charging down the stairs.

The five of us made as much noise as possible on our way down stairs and headed outside to find Bill, Harry and Ron setting up the Quidditch pitch.

I greeted the three boys and Ginny and I raced back inside to get Charlie to play and to grab our broomsticks.

"Charlie!" we called, running into the room, "Come play Quidditch with us!"

"I don't really want to. I'd rather stay in here with Liz."

"Liz can watch with Hermione." Ginny suggested. "We need you to play to even up the numbers."

"Can't you play without me?"

"No we can't. You always play." I said.

"Yeah it's like a family tradition, hey Lex?" Ginny added, putting her arm around my shoulders, deliberately omitting Liz from the family concept.

"No."

"Charlie, just go and play for a bit. I'll watch with Hermione." Liz said.

"Thanks Liz." Ginny said before we raced up the stairs.

When we came back down Liz and Hermione were sitting in the shade of a tree while everyone else had decided teams. I was chosen seeker for my team, playing opposite Charlie. I really loved the twins thinking. Harry, Fred and Bill were on my team with George, Ron and Ginny on Charlie's team. We played for almost twenty minutes without a glimpse of the snitch when I finally saw it three feet above Charlie. In order to draw him away, I took off in the other direction and as I'd hoped, he followed, hoping to see the snitch for himself. When he had almost caught up to me I quickly turned around and headed for the snitch. When he realised that he'd fallen for my ploy he swore loudly and went after the snitch. It was barely a foot from the ground now and I dived deeply, with Charlie on my tail. I pulled out of the dive as I caught the snitch and was knocked off my broom by Charlie who couldn't avoid me. I was laying on the ground, mentally checking for injuries when I realised that he was on top of me, his lips inches from mine.

"I win." I grinned at him, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah, that was a nice trick by the way." He said as he got up, pulling me to my feet.

Fred, Harry and Bill quickly surrounded me, loudly celebrating our victory before Ginny and Hermione dragged me upstairs.

"Alright," Hermione began as soon as we closed the door, "I found out a few things about Liz. She and Charlie are like complete opposites. She hates flying, isn't particularly fond of dragons or any creatures really, isn't very outgoing and would rather just have a quiet night alone than go out with friends."

"I had a thought." Ginny stated.

"Will I like the thought" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I was thinking that we should get some fire whiskey and play a little game of never have I ever tonight. I mean, we could get him a little drunk…"

I nodded slowly, mulling over the possibilities.

"Or we could play truth or dare, or spin the bottle." Ginny suggested.

"Truth or dare sounds like a good idea, as long as no one asks me who I like…"

"Okay, well, we won't ask and you can tell Fred and George not to ask and just pick dare for the others." Hermione reasoned.

"Alright. I'll go tell the twins and you guys can tell the others." I said.

The twins were very enthusiastic about the idea and immediately agreed to play. Harry and Ron need a bit more convincing but at the mention of fire whiskey they agreed. Bill honestly didn't mind either way and Charlie and Liz didn't really want to play but Ginny convinced them to.

That night we headed out into the garden with numerous bottles of fire whiskey. We sat in a circle in the middle of the yard and debated over who would go first. Eventually Ginny announced that because she was the youngest, she got to go first.

"Alrighty, Fred."

"Hmm, truth." He decided.

Ginny thought for a minute, "Who was your most memorable kiss with?"

Fred paused for a second; shot me an apologetic glance before answer, "Alexis."

The entire circle, minus George and I were shocked.

"Alright, my turn." Fred said, trying to distract them "Harry."

"Truth."

"Who did you really want to go to the ball with?"

Harry blushed before mumbling "Cho Chang."

There were wolf whistles from the boys and Harry blushed even more. "Alexis?"

"Dare." I decided immediately, not wanting to risk horrible questions.

"I dare you to drink what's left in this bottle of fire whiskey."

"But we'll have none left for never have I ever." Ginny protested.

"Too bad." Harry shrugged, passing me the half-filled bottle

"Alright, then." I said, unscrewing the cap and tipping the liquid down my throat. It seemed to take forever for the bottle to empty but when it did Harry, Ron, Fred and George applauded.

"My turn. Ron."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pick up a spider." I grinned. "You have to do it. You chose dare."

He sighed and set off to find a spider. A few minutes later after some squealing, he returned with a baby spider in his hand. As soon as we saw it he flicked it off and shuddered. "Hermione."

"Truth."

"What is the worst mark you have ever received?"

"95%."

"That's better than us put together." The twins commented.

"Charlie."

"Worst memory?"

"Alexis's birthday last year." He replied, without looking at me. "Bill?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump in the pond, fully clothed."

"Okay," he shrugged, setting off to the pond, "as long as someone else does it too."

The fire whiskey chose the worst time to hit.

"I'll come!" I shouted jumping up after him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Bills POV

Alexis had just volunteered to jump in the pond with me. Obviously that half a bottle of fire whiskey had gone straight to her head.

"This is going to be cold Lex." I warned.

"Oh well. It'll be heaps of fun though."

I shook my head as she took my hand and we jumped into the freezing water together. As predicted, it was cold and even Alexis seemed to realise that and started scrambling out of the water.

"Shit," I muttered as I got out, "My wand is back with the others. Have you got yours Lex?"

She shook her head, her teeth chattering. I put my arm around her, trying to give her the warmth I didn't have as we set off back to the group. As I did so I saw her scars in the moonlight and realised that they hadn't faded at all, she covered them up every day.

"Lex," I asked, "Why didn't you let mum get rid of your scars?"

She looked up at me and sighed, "Swear not to say anything?"

"Swear on my life."

"Because it reminds me of the day I really truly fell in love with Charlie." She muttered.

I was a little shocked, but then a lot of little things started to make sense, like the way she always managed to sit opposite him at every meal. "Wow, didn't see that coming." I responded as we made it back to the group.

Hermione had her wand out and quickly dried the both of us before announcing that they had decided to start playing never have I ever.

"Never have I ever kissed my best friend before."

Fred and George took a drink. Alexis took two.

"Never have I ever used a love potion to make someone kiss me." Ginny said.

Fred drank.

"Never have I ever regretted kissing someone." George said.

Liz, Ron and I drank.

"Never have I ever had impure thoughts about a close friend or relative of friend."

Alexis drank, Fred drank, Ron drank, Hermione drank, Charlie drank and Ginny drank.

My turn, "Never have I ever made a move on the afore mentioned person."

Fred and Charlie drank. I saw Ginny and Hermione exchange a glance.

Charlie's turn. "Never have I ever found someone who is so right and yet so wrong."

Alexis, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and Charlie drank.

Liz's turn, "Never have I ever…played this game."

Everyone laughed and drank, except Liz.

"How can you have not played this game?" Ginny asked. "It's the best."

The game continued for several more hours until we all headed up to bed, some of us staggering more than others.

Alexis's POV

I somehow managed to make it up the stairs without falling over and found my bed in Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were already there.

"I think he does." Ginny said defiantly.

"I don't know, he could have been referring to anyone."

"What are we talking about?"

"Well, I'm under the impression that Charlie had you in mind when we were playing and asked about the feelings for close friend or family members close friend, the making the mover on them and then when he said about finding someone so right yet so wrong. Hermione on the other hand reckons that he could have been referring to anyone. But she is wrong." Ginny explained.

"As much as I would like this to be true, he has a girlfriend who he obviously really likes. And your mum likes her so she'll want her to stick around to."

"Mum likes you too!" Ginny protested. "She like loves you, she already thinks you're part of the family. She'd like it if you were with him more."

"I don't think so. She seems safe. I reckon your mum would like her more because she doesn't like dragons or playing Quidditch or anything dangerous so she might be able to steer him away from that stuff, where as I would charge in head first with him."

"Lex, I think you need to sleep. That made no sense to me. Explain it in the morning when you're sober." Ginny said as she turned out the light.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache. Awesome, hangover how great is that. I showered and dressed slowly before making my way up to the twin's room. I knocked softly, not wanting to hurt my head anymore and George answered, grinning.

"Please?" I asked, holding out my hand.

He let me inside, "Hangover cure my dearest Lex?" he asked. "I suppose it could be arranged."

"At a price." Fred added.

"What price?" I mumbled.

"You have to tell Charlie how you feel. Today right now otherwise you can go without the cure. And I can tell you now, Hermione can't cure hangovers, so don't even try it."

I groaned. Sinking onto the nearest bed. "Please, I'm dying."

"You know what you have to do to get it Lex." George said.

"I can't. He has a girlfriend who he obviously likes. I'm not doing that. I'll keep the hangover." I said, slowly getting up to avoid a head spin.

I left the twins room and headed back to Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on Ginny's bed, with their heads together in deep discussion, they didn't look hung over in the slightest, but then again they didn't have to drink half a bottle on their own and then some.

"You don't look to healthy." Hermione commented.

"Tell me about it."

"You should go ask the twins for a cure." Ginny suggested.

"I did. But I didn't like the price so I didn't get it."

"They charged you?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Yeah, the price was to admit my feelings to Charlie, but I'm not doing that so it can go away on its own."

"That's a bit harsh. But you should do it anyway." Ginny said happily.

"I'm not doing it." I mumbled, "But I will go back to sleep I think."

I crawled back under the covers and went back to sleep.

Ginny's POV

Alexis had gone back to sleep in order to get rid of her hangover so I went to suss out mums feelings on Charlie's love life. As usual, mum was in the kitchen.

"Hey mum. Want a hand?" I asked brightly.

"Of course Ginny dear. Would you please put these dishes away while you ask whatever you came to ask?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, now what did you want to know?"

"I was just wondering what you thought about Liz." I said causally.

"She's lovely. Why are you asking?"

I ignored the question, "Is she the kind of girl you think Charlie will settle down with? Do you think she's the one?"

"I have to say that I wouldn't have thought that he would be so attracted to someone like her, I thought that he would go for someone a bit more adventurous, like he is. I didn't think he'd really go for someone who's so, for lack of a better word, girly. I don't know if she is the one, I always thought that he liked someone else in a very special way but nothing has ever happened."

"Who did you think he liked?" I asked, trying not to get excited. Surely it would be Alexis, that would be awesome, that would help solve this problem. I mean if mum thought he liked her well then it must be pretty true because mum just knows stuff.

"I don't really know for sure and I don't want to say, just in case this information gets to the wrong people. But I think there is someone very dear to him that he would do anything for and he just hasn't told her."

"Do I know this person?"

"Ginny, no more questions. You are getting way too excited about this and I do not want you breaking up Charlie and Liz because of something I don't even know is real. Off you go now; surely you have something fun to be doing."

I nodded and left, trying to figure out what mum wasn't saying.

Arthur's POV

I was working in my shed with my muggle things when Charlie came in looking confused.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can son, that's what I'm here for. What's on your mind?"

"I was just wondering how you know when someone is the one for you?"

The one. My boy was really grown up. He thinks he's found the one. And then there will be a wedding, oh Molly will love that, and grandkids to show muggle inventions to. Wow exciting.

"Dad. Focus."

"Oh right, sorry. You just kind of know. You're the same but different. You have lots of things in common but not too many that's its unbearable and you do your own things to. And when you look at her you just kind of realise deep down that she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. It's kind of hard to explain. You know without a doubt that you would do anything for this girl, even if it costs you your life. You have to laugh; being able to make each other happy is an important part of a relationship. And if you want to propose, ask her dad first."

He smiled a bit, lost in his thoughts.

"Are you thinking that Liz might be the one?"

"Maybe. Thanks dad." He said as he left the shed, still lost in his thoughts.

Almost as soon as Charlie had left, Molly arrived.

"Ginny was just talking to me about Charlie and Liz and wanting to know if I think she's the one for him. Maybe he's going to settle down, maybe there will be a big wedding to plan." She said excitedly.

"Well, Charlie was just here asking me how you know if someone is the one."

"I always thought that he and…"

"I know what you thought Molly. I thought that might have been the case too, but now he has Liz, maybe things have changed."

"I never would have thought he would go for someone so safe. I thought he would have wanted someone that appreciated his need for adventure and danger and I don't think Liz understands the way that she does."

"I know Molly, but Charlie is a grown man now and you can't go making these decisions for him. You have to let him go his own way. I thought you liked Liz."

"I do, but I just don't want Charlie to make a mistake."

"You don't even know if he feels that way about her, let alone if she feels that way about him."

"But they would be good together. Maybe I could just…"

"Molly, don't force Charlie into anything he doesn't want to do." I warned as she left me to my muggle toys.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Molly's POV

"Charlie dear could you come to the kitchen for a minute?" I called through the house.

He soon appeared in the doorway, I looked around before speaking.

"Your father told me what you were talking about earlier and I couldn't help but ask, are you going to propose to Liz?"

"Mum, I don't know yet. It's still early. When I propose I…"

He was cut off by Alexis walking into the room. "Sorry, wanted a drink. I guess I'll just be going. Congrats Charlie." She mumbled, not meeting our eyes as she left, without the drink she had come for.

"I want to make sure it's with the right girl for the right reasons." Charlie finished quietly, looking at the door Alexis had just left through.

"Charlie I'm so excited. I really do hope you do decide soon and let me organise the wedding." I gushed.

"Of course you can help mum." He said as he left through the door he had been staring at.

I had just turned back to continue preparing dinner when Alexis walked in.

"Hi Molly. I'm really sorry about the short notice, I just got an owl from dad, my mum isn't well and she wants me to go and see her. I've got to go home for a bit, I don't know how long for though." She said, looking me in the eye.

"Alright dear. You just let me know if your family need anything. I hope she feels better soon; I don't know how Ginny and Hermione will cope without you."

"Thanks Molly."

Alexis's POV

I had just managed to tell Molly that my mother was sick before I ran back to Ginny's room making it safely inside before the tears came. The two girls were soon at my side and I explained the conversation I had accidentally overhead.

"That's crazy! He can't do that! What about you? He's meant to get with you. Seriously, my brother is so dumb. I'll hex the crap out of him."

"No Ginny. It's alright, I'm happy for him."

"You don't look happy." Hermione pointed out.

"Happy for him, sad for me. I'm going home. I just told your mum that my mum is sick so I've just got to get some stuff before I can leave."

"You're leaving?"

"Ginny, I can't stay if he's going to propose. I've been alright up til now but I can't handle that. That's not something I can do." I said as I packed my bags, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Alright, I'll see you guys just before school goes back. Have fun!" I said with a false bright smile as I left the room, "Oh and tell the twins what really went on."

Hermione and Ginny nodded as I walked to the fireplace and flooed into my living room.

Needless to say, my parents were shocked to see me. I told the whole story to my mother who had known about my crush on the older Weasley for almost ever before I went up to my room and really let the tears flow.

Charlies POV

I couldn't believe that Alexis had walked in on that conversation and I felt horrible. Even though she didn't like me I still had to explain that I wasn't planning on doing that in the near future. I searched the house starting with Ginny's room then the twin's room. After finding nothing inside I went outside and searched the yard, again to no avail. I headed back in to the kitchen.

"Mum have you seen Alexis?" I asked.

"Yes not too long ago. She had to go home, her mother is ill. I think I heard her leave not two minutes ago. You just missed her. What did you want her for?"

"I just wanted to explain what she heard, just so she doesn't go planning a hen's night or something just yet, you know she's overly enthusiastic sometimes."

"She didn't seem too enthusiastic at all, I thought." Mum stated as she turned back to dinner

"You know what she's like, she'll jump at the chance to organise any party other than her own." I left mum in the kitchen and decided to owl Alexis.

My letter read

_Hey Lex,_

_Sorry you walked in on that conversation between mum and I, just to clarify; I wasn't planning on popping the question to her anytime in the immediate future. I hope your mum gets better soon so you can stay for the rest of the holidays; you're the only one that really understands my love for the dragons._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Charlie._

I sent the letter with Harry's owl and hoped that she would reply.

Alexis's POV

Harry's owl floated in through my open bedroom. I took the letter from her leg and gave her some of Logan's owl treats before she flew off. I glanced at the envelope and was surprised to see Charlies scrawl. Curiosity got the better of me and I ripped open the envelope and quickly read the letter. I felt better that he wasn't planning on asking her soon but wondered why he was telling me this. He wanted me to come back. I had a short internal debate about writing back and grabbed some parchment and a quill and penned my reply.

_Hey Charlie,_

_I have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, it's none of my business if you propose to Liz or not. Mum isn't doing too badly, she tends to overreact when she gets sick, she always thinks that she's dying and will never see me again. Might be back soon._

_Love__ Lex._

I tied the letter to Logan's leg and sent him to the Burrow before heading downstairs to tell mum about the letter.

After a long discussion with mum I decided that I would go back to the Burrow in the morning, and tell them that mum was overreacting and had decided to let me enjoy the rest of my holidays.

Charlie's POV.

I watched Alexis's owl fly across the yard and into the kitchen. I hoped that she had replied to me but didn't race downstairs to see if I could be so lucky, it was probably for Hermione, Ginny or the twins.

"Charlie!" mum called, "You've got a letter."

I walked downstairs and took the letter off mum and was pleased to see Alexis's tiny writing on the outside. I retreated to my room and opened the letter. I read it through slowly and stopped at the last line. She had written 'Love' and the crossed it out, before signing her name. Maybe it was nothing but maybe it was. Could she really mean that or was I just jumping to conclusions. I put the letter on the desk in my room and sat on my bed thinking about the possible meanings of the letter.

After an hour my thoughts hadn't gotten me too far other than to the fact that I should stop kidding myself with Liz. I was trying to get my mind off my baby sibling's friend and it wasn't getting me anywhere. Liz was a nice girl and it wouldn't be fair for me to hurt her by continuing to lead her on like this. I decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to her and headed downstairs to the living room where she was curled on the couch reading a book.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you." She said as I approached, putting down her book.

"I wanted to say something too. You first."

"Charlie, I… I don't really think this is working out with us." She said, not meeting my eyes.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's exactly what I was going to say."

She smiled, looking relieved, "That makes me feel a whole lot better."

I laughed, "Well now what?"

"I'm going to go and pack my stuff and go. You on the other hand are going to go and talk to Alexis. Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I can see it, everyone can. Go and tell her." She hugged me. "Good luck Charlie, I'll see you around."

"Bye Liz, thanks."

Liz left a short time later and I went to the kitchen.

"Charlie dear, what are you after?"

"Mum, I just broke up with Liz. Well, we broke up, it was kind of mutual."

She looked shocked, "But just before you were talking about proposing and everything! I thought that she was the one."  
I shook my head, "It's not her mum."

"Is there someone else?"

"Kind of."

"Who?" She asked, intrigued.

"It doesn't matter, it would never work."

"Who is it Charlie? I promise that if you tell me I won't say anything to anyone."

"Alexis."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Charlie's POV

"I knew it! All of these years I knew it!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Go and see her right now and tell her everything!"

"Mum, I can't just go there. Her mother is sick and I can't tell her, she's Ginny and the twin's best friend."

"That is the worst excuse I've ever heard. I'm sure they would all be delighted."

"What if we did get together and then broke up. She'd never come back on the holidays because of it and then they would never forgive me. She's better off not knowing anything, pretend you don't know mum."

"But Charlie dear, it would make you happy."

"It might not be what she wants, I'd rather her be happy."

Mum sighed, "If you insist Charlie dear."

"Thanks mum, I said as I left the room.

The next day Alexis's POV

I flooed back to the Weasley's and found Charlie sitting on the couch, but unlike the last time, Liz was nowhere to be seen.

"Alexis, your back! That was sooner than expected."

"Yeah, mum was just exaggerating again; she finally agreed to let me leave."

"That's good."

"I know right. It gets boring sitting at home without people to talk to."

"Can't imagine how quiet it must be at your house compared to here."

I grinned, "It's pretty dull. Anyway, I should go and get rid of my stuff and tell the girls I'm back. I'll see you later." I walked up the stairs and barged into Ginny's room. Both of the girls jumped at my entrance.

"Hey your back! That was quick." Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got a letter from Charlie yesterday explaining that he wasn't planning on proposing to Liz."

"Well that much is obvious." Hermione commented.

"They broke up yesterday, apparently both of them thought it wasn't working out and she's gone." Ginny exclaimed.

"Are you serious? That's awesome. Well, awesome for me anyway. How's he taking it?"

"He's fine, it was a mutual decision. I think it's good that she's gone; now you can move in…"

"No Ginny, he just broke up with his girlfriend, it's not the best time. If he wants to have anything to do with me he can be the one making the move, not me."

"You do realise that we go back to school in two days and you won't see him again for almost a year, wouldn't it feel better knowing that he was waiting for you rather than thinking that maybe he's gone and got himself another girlfriend?" Hermione said.

"Stop trying to talk me into something stupid." I said, "The next two days will not involve me confessing my feelings to Charlie and then we will be back at school and I won't have to think about him till next holidays."

As I had predicted the end of the holidays did not involve me confessing my feelings to Charlie and the first few weeks had gone off without a hitch. Fred, George and I were selling their products to other students and making a great profit, the twins really had a flair for business. The new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher was a toad like lady from the ministry called Umbridge. She hated us from the beginning, we landed ourselves in detention almost every lesson and she had a horrible quill which used our own blood as ink. We all had scars across the backs of our hands and the twins were planning on leaving Hogwarts without finishing their last year.

"You guys can't just leave."

"Lex, we don't need this stuff, we've got money to open the shop and we've got products to start up and we've got even more ideas, we're wasting our time here." Fred explained.

"You can come with us if you want. You've already got a position at the shop so you can leave too." George offered.

"I can't just leave, it's our last year. Just stay it's only a couple of months. You're selling heaps of products here at the moment anyway."

"But think about how much more we could be selling outside." Fred said, "Come with us when we go Lex, it'll be great."

"I want to finish. I'll stay with Angelina, Katie and Alicia. Speaking of which, Ang and Katie aren't going to be happy that you guys are just leaving them."

"We'll explain it to them. And they'll still have you."

The twins left the year early with a bang, literally. They set off their fireworks throughout the castle and rode off on their broomsticks together. Katie and Angelina were distraught at the thought of spending the rest of the year without their boyfriends but brightened at the thought of being able to spend every day with them when they finished school. The four of us stayed on to finish together and caused trouble in memory of the twins.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Christmas Holidays that year.

Charlie's POV.

I had managed to get holidays over the Christmas week, apparently I must have done something that the boss liked and he told me to head home for the week. I didn't question him as only a few people were permitted Christmas holidays. I flooed home and as soon as I landed in the fireplace, I heard mum shouting.

"Alexis Fuller! Get out of the snow before you catch a cold!"

I walked into the kitchen and mum hugged me excitedly.

"Charlie dear! What are you doing home?"

"The boss gave me the week off this year."

"That is so wonderful, you never have Christmas off." She glanced out the window and shook her head, "That girl and snow will be the death of me."

I followed her gaze and saw Alexis making snow angels in shorts and a singlet.

"Every Christmas it's the same thing."

"Has she ever gotten sick?"

"No but that is irrelevant, she could. Perhaps you could get her to come inside or out some warm clothes on at least."

"But mum…"

"No buts. She won't even suspect a thing."

I sighed and headed into the backyard, trying to avoid the snow angels that were everywhere. Alexis was laying in the snow with her eyes closed, her cheeks were pink and she had snowflakes in her hair and eyelashes. I felt myself smile at the sight of her.

"Hey Alexis, mum wants you to put something warm on if you're going to be making snow angels."

"What are you doing here? Its Christmas, you are never home for Christmas."

"The boss gave me Christmas week off."

"That's pretty cool."

"That's what I thought. Now you need to put something warm on or mum will kill us both."

She opened her eyes, "But I'm not even cold."

"That's irrelevant. Mum wants you to be warm, she thinks you'll die."

She laughed, "Alright, whatever."

I held my hands out to her and pulled her up to avoid the hand print that she had in all of the other snow angels from getting up herself.

"Where are the twins?"

"Didn't your mum tell you? They left school early and started up their joke shop. Your mum wasn't happy but they are doing really well, especially since its Christmas tomorrow, everyone wants to give new prank products."

"Did you leave as well?" I asked, hoping that she would have stayed in school.

"Nah, I thought about it though and I miss them heaps sometimes but I still have all the girls and Lee."

"Are you here all day tomorrow?"  
"After lunch sometime. Why did you get me a trip to Romanina for Christmas?" she grinned.

"No. Never again, I don't want to hurt you like that again."

She stuck her tongue out at me, before running upstairs to change. She came back a few minutes later in jeans and a jacket with a pair of ice skates in one hand.

"Mum will kill you." I commented, gesturing towards the skates.

"Not if she doesn't find out," She responded with a wink. "I do this every year and have never yet been caught. And you aren't about to tell on me are you?"

"Never in a million years. Can I watch though?"

She blushed, "I'm not very good."

"I don't mind."

She shrugged, "Whatever."

We snuck out to the pond which, thankfully, was not visible from the kitchen window. We sat on the small bench and Alexis quickly changed into her skates. She made her way to the pond slowly before skating faster and faster around the outside. She leapt into the air and I almost covered my eyes, thinking that she would land wrong, but she landed perfectly every time. She moved into the centre of the pond and began spinning on one leg with the other stretched out in front of her. She got faster and as she was spinning she slowly made her way down until she was almost sitting on the ice before suddenly jumping up and landing on the very tips of her skates.

"You lied. You're awesome at skating."

"I'm not really."

"Yeah you are, that was brilliant."

She shrugged, "It was alright."

I shook my head at her modesty and I was hit with a marvellous idea. If she would agree to teach me to skate I could spend time with her without it being weird.

"Lex can you teach me to skate?"

"Of course I can." She smiled.

I was stoked; I didn't even have to try to convince her. I quickly transfigured my shoes into ice skates and Alexis helped me onto the ice.

"You just kind of push with one foot and glide with the other and keep alternating that. Does that make sense?"

I nodded and tried to do as she instructed but ended up on the ice. Alexis helped me up and slowly began to skate backwards, holding both my hands as I tried to move my feet properly. She told me about the toad teacher at Hogwarts and the twins departure. She laughed when I fell over and begged for me to tell her about the dragons on the reserve. Everything was good.

"Well well, how predictable, Alexis is skating." Fred commented as the twins came towards us.

"Hi guys, I'm teaching Charlie."

"Never offered to teach us." George complained.

"You never asked."

"Alexis, teach us?" They asked in unison.

She nodded as the two of them transfigured their shoes, she let go of one of my hands and helped the twins onto the ice. She took George's hand and instructed Fred to do the same.

"But how come George and Charlie get to hold your hand and I don't?" he complained.

"Just shut up Fred or she won't teach you." George answered for her.

Fred pouted and took his twin's hand as Alexis began pulling us around the ice slowly.

The twins somehow managed to get caught in each other's skates and fell, pulling Alexis and I down as well. I fell on Alexis, my lips inches form hers. My heart started to beat faster as I did the only logical thing I could think of. I crossed the space to her mouth and kissed her gently. As I went to pull away, her hands found my head and pulled me back towards her. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry that she willingly gave. We explored the foreign territory of each other's mouths with our tongues before breaking apart for air. I looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "I love you Alexis."

"I love you too." She whispered back.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14.**_

Charlie's POV

Later that night.

I was lying in bed after dinner, mentally slapping myself for even thinking about kissing Alexis. When we had fallen over my lips were so close to hers that the only rational thought in my head was to kiss her. Luckily, I managed to shake the thought away and get off her relatively quickly. I had quickly ended the ice skating session with the excuse that mum would be looking for us for dinner. Alexis had left not long after dinner, for which I was somewhat grateful. I didn't really know how much longer I could be in her presence thinking about that and now I had twelve Alexis free hours in which to straighten my thoughts.

She arrived after lunch on Christmas day, as promised and was bouncing around the house with excitement. Christmas was one of her favourite days of the year and she enjoyed giving presents almost as much as receiving them. Soon after she arrived, the presents started flying. Literally. Everyone was levitating presents to the recipients and I lost track of who got what early on. I had gotten Alexis a necklace with a horntail on it that was set with sapphires to match the bracelet the Ginny and Hermione had given her for her seventeenth birthday. In return she had given me a new chess set with different dragons as the pieces, I was thrilled. I looked up and caught her eye from across the room and smiled gratefully. I mouthed a thank-you in her direction, wishing to add three little words to the end of it. She beamed at me, absentmindedly fingering the necklace that I had given her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see mum standing behind me, watching our exchange.

"Why don't you just tell her dear?" she asked quietly.

"I can't mum. She's happy; I'm not going to be the one to ruin that. Besides, I'm like five years older than her. She'll probably think that's just creepy."

"It's not creepy. She's an adult now; it's only creepy when there is a ten year age difference."

"It doesn't make any difference. I'm still not saying anything."

"It's a beautiful necklace." she commented, changing the subject.

"It's for a beautiful girl." I replied.

Mum patted my shoulder and walked away, leaving me to my thoughts.

Bill soon occupied the space beside me, "Nice gift you got her mate."

"I thought she'd like it." I shrugged.

"Looks expensive. How much did it set you back?" he asked.

"Almost an entire months pay." I replied softly so no one else would hear.

Bill whistled lowly, "Mate, I think you're forgetting something. We Weasley's are not renowned for our wealth, perhaps if you were a Malfoy…"

"She's worth all that and more."

"You know what I should have gotten you for Christmas?" Bill asked.

"What?"

"Her. Wrapped up in a big red bow…" he let the thought go unfinished as I punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's not like that Bill."

"So you're telling me that you've never once thought of her sexually?'

"Well I'm not saying that…. But…"

"So you have thought about her like that!" he exclaimed.

"Well yeah but it's not about that at all. She's beautiful, smart, and funny and we have so much in common. I'd do anything to make her happy and give my life to keep her safe."

"Why don't you tell her that? As a Christmas present to yourself." He suggested, following my gaze to the blonde girl across the room.

"This is enough of a present." I replied, watching as Alexis and the twins had a wrapping paper ball fight. "Seeing her happy makes me happy."

"I think I know what my dying wish will be. It'll be something along the lines of: 'and Charlie, tell Alexis that you love her.'"

I laughed, "Hopefully I would have told her by that time."

"Told who what?" Alexis asked sitting between Bill and I.

"Nothing." I muttered, feeling the tips of my ears go red as I blushed.

Bill's POV

Charlie was blushing furiously and I was so tempted to tell Alexis what we were talking about, but I resisted the urge.

"Is there a special girl in Charlie's life?" she asked with a fake brightness.

"Kind of." He replied, not looking at her.

Alexis's smile slipped a little. I rubbed her back and gave her an encouraging smile while Charlie was looking the other way. She pulled her smile back into place before continuing.

"How exciting! Who is it? Do I know her?" she asked.

"A girl I work with, you don't know her. Her name is Steph." He lied.

"Is she coming for dinner?" Alexis asked.

Charlie shook his head, "She has to work."

"What a shame. I would have liked to meet her. What about New Years? Will she be here for that?"

"No Alexis. Stop asking questions." He snapped.

"Alrighty then, I can take a hint. Thanks for the present by the way." She said as she left.

"That was a bit harsh." I commented.

"Well at least I can stop lying to her now."

"Or you could have just told her the truth to begin with." I suggested, watching as Alexis slipped up the stairs, unnoticed by most.

He ignored my commented, "She'll be on the roof. Tell her I'm sorry for snapping at her."

"Alright. Anything else you want me to add?"

"No, just that I'm sorry for snapping."

I nodded and went up the stairs to find Alexis. Sure enough, when I got to the attic the window leading to the roof was open, I climbed through and found Alexis sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. She quickly wiped tears away before turning to see who had discovered her hiding place.

"It's only me."

"How did you find me?"  
"Well there weren't really many places to look and this sounded Alexisish. You okay?" I asked, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged, "I don't know. It seems that every time I even think about working up the courage to tell him there is always another girl. Just for once can't I be the other girl?"

"You were going to tell him?" I asked, surprised.

"I don't know. We were ice skating yesterday and everything just felt so right and I thought you know maybe these holidays I might be brave enough to say something and then that happens." She sobbed.

"He said he's sorry for snapping at you if that's any consolation."

"A little. At least he doesn't hate me."

"Maybe you should try seeing someone else?" I suggested timidly.

"I've thought about it but I can't. That would be so mean of me, I'd be pretending to like someone to try and get my mind off of Charlie."

I nodded, the scenario sounding very familiar.

"Come on Lex, we'd better go back before everyone thinks that something kinky is going on between us." I winked at her.

She laughed, dried her eyes and led the way back downstairs. She went and sat back beside Charlie and motioned for me to follow.

"Sorry, I shouldn't be so nosy, it has nothing to do with me." she apologised meekly, not meeting his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologise for, I was the one being a prick. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's alright." She shrugged.

"So, is there any special guy in your life?" Charlie asked her, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah Lex, you never bring anyone home for dinner." I added.

"No one." She answered.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No one is interested in me. Could have something to do with the fact that I'm maimed."

That struck a chord with Charlie and I could see that he wanted to reach out and touch her and tell her she was beautiful.

"Lex, you could have gotten rid of them." He said softly.

"But I didn't. If people don't like it they can get over it." She said simply.

"I knew I should have forced you to get rid of them."

"It's too late now. I don't mind being maimed anyway." She shrugged.

"Don't say that."

"Don't say what? Maimed?" Alexis asked.

"Yes that." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Why? It's not like I'm lying or anything. I am maimed. End of story."

Charlie stood and headed for the backdoor.

"Charlie. Sit down."

He ignored her protests and continued walking. Alexis turned to me for advice.

"I don't know Lex."

"I can't even have a conversation with him without something going wrong. Why does he have to take it so personally?"

"I think he feels guilty."

"I should probably go talk to him shouldn't I?"

I nodded. She sighed and followed my brother out into the backyard.

Charlie's POV.

Why did she have to say she was maimed? I felt bad enough about it already but then she had to rub it in. I went and sat behind the big tree, the same place I apparated Alexis to Romania from. A few minutes later I heard someone coming and hoped they wouldn't find me. Alexis soon sat beside me silently.

"Go back inside, you'll freeze out here." I told her as I noticed that she was once again not properly attired for winter.

"So will you."

"I've got warm clothes on, you don't." I pointed out to her.

"I'm not cold."

"Neither am I."

"Good."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she apologised.

"I'm sorry Charlie."

"You didn't do anything wrong Alexis." I sighed.

"I must of, you walked away so obviously I did something wrong."

"It's alright Lex." I muttered.

"No it's not."

"I have already said you didn't do anything wrong isn't that enough? Why must you always be so stubborn?"

I regretted it as soon as I said it. For the second time in less than an hour I had snapped at her.

"Well if you won't tell me what I did then will you at least tell me why you seem to hate me so much today?" she glared at me.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Why?"

"Because you're like a little sister to me."

"Well then perhaps dislike would be a better word. Or detest. Maybe detest. Whatever word you chose to describe your loathing with."

She was getting angry now and her eyes were brimming with tears. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that everything would be alright but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"It's not you, it's me."

She forced a laugh, "Charlie that is so pathetic. Give me a reason as to why you dislike me." A single tear escaped and made its way down her cheek.

I couldn't stand to see her cry so I closed my eyes as I responded.

"I don't hate you, or dislike you or detest you. I just feel horrible about your scars and even more so now that no one is interested in you. I have ruined your love life forever."

"Char, I told you before I don't care. I don't want to be with anyone who wouldn't like me because I have scars. Don't feel bad about it. Besides, I never had any love life to speak of anyway. Come on, it's Christmas, stop feeling bad. It's a day to be selfish, expect presents, eat lots and spend good quality time with family and friends."

She stood, brushing the snow off her pants and offered her hands to me, I took them and she helped me up. We went back to the house in silence.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

Later that night

I was lying in bed thinking about Alexis. We hadn't spoken much for the rest of the night; she was under the impression that I didn't like her for some reason or other. Bill had tried to convince me to tell her how I felt but I couldn't, I didn't know how and she thought I hated her which probably wouldn't make for a very good reaction, not to mention the fact that I was 5 years older than her and her friends brother. I heard a floorboard creak quietly and smiled to myself, almost positive it was Alexis making her way to the roof. I debated with myself for a few minutes before deciding to follow. As I suspected, I found Alexis sitting on the roof. She was crying, as she often did when she made her way up here. I took a deep breath before going to sit beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. She jumped at my touch and turned to look at me, her eyes red from crying.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"So should you. I was just coming to see if you're okay."

"I'm fine. How did you know I was here?"

"You always are."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen you before, the floorboards just outside my room creak every time."

"So you just decided to follow me and spy on me?"

"Alexis I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine."

"Lex you can't sit here and cry and tell me your fine and expect me to believe it."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix Charlie. Everything is fine."

"Alexis please. I just want to help"

"I know Char but its okay; I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help." She said, pushing my arm off her.

"Lexy just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you there is nothing wrong, why can you not accept that?"

"Because there is something wrong. Something's happened to upset you otherwise you wouldn't be up here."

"It doesn't matter." She sniffed.

"It does, if it didn't matter you wouldn't be crying over it."

"Well it matters to me; it doesn't matter to anyone else."

I put my arm around her again, "I'm sure it matters to someone other than you."

"Doubt it."  
"It matters to me."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. It does matter to me, even though I have no idea what it is. I hate seeing you cry."

"Well don't look."

I shook my head, "Lex just tell me what's going on please. Its Christmas, you love Christmas and something happened to upset you on your favourite day of the year, so it must have been something big."

She buried her head in my neck, "I hate fighting with you." She whispered before bursting into another fit of tears.

I pulled her close and stroked her hair, "I'm sorry Lexy, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I just hate you saying things about your scars. It makes me feel horrible for taking you there and getting you hurt. I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at me."

"I like that you took me though. I've wanted to go for ages, it was amazing."

"Sorry I ruined your Christmas."

"You didn't ruin it."

"I did, if I wasn't here you wouldn't be upset."

"I'm happy you're here though. You're never home for Christmas."

"I'm happy I'm here too, I don't get to see you often enough."

"Me?"

"Yes you. And everyone here." I kissed her head lightly, "Now, you need to go back to bed."

She nodded and we both stood. I led the way back to the window.

"Charlie?"

I turned, "Yes Lexy?"

"Thank you." She said simply before hugging me.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, "Anytime Lexy."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek before heading through the window and back to her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16.**_

New Years Eve.

Alexis's POV

New Year's Eve had finally arrived and there was a celebration at the Weasley residence. Katie, Angelina, Alicia and Lee were there and so were a few kids from Harry, Ron and Hermione's grade and a few of Ginny's other friends.

Katie and I had started drinking earlier on in the day when we were setting up. We had put up a large fully enclosed heated tent, lots of food and beverage tables lots of fairy lights and left a large enough space to act as a dance floor. All in all we were pretty proud of ourselves.

It was about ten o'clock when we realised that we were a little intoxicated, we had been dancing to the muggle songs that we were playing for hours, even though no one else would dance with us. We had fallen over several times and I'm pretty sure that everyone was enjoying the fact that we were so stupid.

"Hey! I have a great idea! Let's play limbo!" I shouted to Katie, who happened to be three feet away from me.

Her eyes lit up at the idea and she transfigured her empty glass into a limbo stick. We managed to convince a few people to play and Bill and George agreed to hold the stick for us. The pair of us cheated outrageously, denying that we were out when we hadn't made it under. The limbo game didn't last long and Katie and I decided to dance again.

"Alright everyone!" Katie said, magnifying her voice, "Everyone must partner up and dance to this next song. Simply because I said so."

She put on a random slow song and I was surprised when most people did as she said. Charlie was still sitting over at a table, watching people dance and didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Bill's POV

"May I have this dance?" I asked.

Alexis looked a little confused, "You're not Charlie."

"No I'm not, good observation but I do recall telling you to try dating other people, and why this is not a date, dancing with me is better than sitting out because he is silly." I told her.

I had consumed a fair amount of fire whiskey, but not quite enough to give me a hangover tomorrow though. Alexis nodded after a few seconds and took my hand. I led her around the dance floor and was a little surprised at how well she could dance, considering her condition. I could see Charlie from over her shoulder and he was glaring daggers at me, I smiled a little and held Alexis closer, aggravating him even more. The song ended and I kissed her on the cheek before heading off the dance floor. I went and sat at the same table as Charlie.

"What the hell was that?" he asked angrily.

"I was dancing with Alexis."

"Why? You know that I like her, you can't just go and dance with her."  
"As far as I am aware Charlie, she does not belong to you and as you have not asked her out I did not see a problem with dancing with my friend."

"You just can't do that Bill. Ever. Not with her."

"She is my friend and she is also old enough to make these decisions for herself. She agreed to dance with me. It's done Charlie, get over it." I glanced around the tent, "Oh no, Katie is dancing with her now. Better go and tell Katie she can't do that because one day you might grow a pair and ask her out."

He glanced over to where Katie and Alexis were dancing rather provocatively with each other in the middle of the dance floor. A few of the younger boys were wolf whistling the girls and one of them joined in and danced with Alexis while George danced with Katie.

"Well, well, well, what are you going to do now? She's dancing with another guy. Are you going to go knock his teeth out? He just touched her. You going to murder him now? A few unforgivable curses because he touched the girl you're too chicken to ask out?"

Charlie ground his teeth together as he watched the spectacle. The boy that was dancing with Alexis, Dean I think his name was touched her ass and I could almost see the steam coming out of Charlie's ears.

"Charlie, stop being so jealous. Seriously, they're just dancing."

The words had barley left my mouth when they started kissing.

"Alright and maybe it's more than just dancing. Just you wait; she might go home with him yet." I commented brightly.

"Bill. Shut up. I will kill you. After I kill Dean I will kill you." He threatened.

"Pretty sure that's not a good reason to kill someone."

"Yes it is a good reason. Can you not see that?" He asked, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Yeah I can see that. I can also see my insanely jealous brother sitting here not doing anything to get the girl. You've got to risk it to get the biscuit mate."

"Shut up Bill."

"Well look on the bright side. The scars haven't adversely affected her relationships at all. Pretty sure Dean doesn't care about her scars at all."

"He only wants sex. He's just hoping to get lucky and picked her because, as usual, she has had too much to drink."

"Maybe if you had pulled your finger out and asked her out he would have left her alone. She's having fun Charlie; I thought you were happy when she's happy."

"Not when her happiness stems from another guy having his tongue down her throat and groping her." He looked away from the dance floor and glared at his empty glass. He filled it with fire whiskey and started drinking, looking anywhere other than at Alexis and Dean. The two of the broke apart giggling about something before they headed outside. Charlie looked back at the dance floor and then around the tent, searching for Alexis.

"She's outside with Dean." I supplied.

Dean reappeared fifteen minutes later looking slightly dishevelled but Alexis did not follow him back into the tent. Charlie was glaring daggers at him and I think he was contemplating killing him. I waved Dean over to the table.

"Where's Alexis?" I asked with a wink.

He shrugged, "She said she wouldn't be long. Probably recovering, apparently I can be pretty exhausting."

Charlie had balled his hands into fists; I put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't start throwing punches.

"I'll give you a little word of advice Dean. Never put a hand on her again, if you hurt her you have a lot of Weasley's to answer to." I advised.

Dean shrugged, "I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"Your funeral."

"It's not like I planning on going there again. She wasn't that great. Not to mention the fact that she looks really ugly with those scars on her face."

I didn't even try to stop Charlie from punching him, I was busy helping him. Dean ended up on the ground with what was going to be a black eye and a possible broken nose.

"I think it would be best if you left." Charlie told him.

He got up, wiping the blood from his nose and left quickly.

"You should have let me do that before." Charlie muttered.

"Too late now."

Charlie didn't respond, he sat staring forlornly at the door.

"Just go Charlie."

"I don't know what to say though." He admitted.

"Listen then. And maybe tell her that you love her."

He shook his head and left the tent.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Charlie's POV

Dean is lucky I didn't kill him. I could handle Azkaban if I knew he wouldn't be able to touch her again. I headed outside to find Alexis. I was snowing heavily as I walked around the yard calling her name. She didn't reply but I heard a sniffle coming from behind a tree and found her curled up in the snow crying.

"I punched him for you."

"Who?"

"Dean."

"Why?"

I sat beside her and stroked her hair gently, "Because he's a dickhead."

"Why do you say that?" she hiccupped.

"Lexy I know what happened, he more or less told us."

"Who is us?"

"Bill and I. Bill punched him too. He's going to have a nice black eye and I think I broke his nose."

"What did he say?"

"You don't really want to know. He commented on your scars and that made me even more angry."

She sat up, "Thanks Char."

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me."

"Anytime. Especially if it means I can break Dean's nose again."

She smiled a little while shivering.

I held my arms out to her, "Come here, you're freezing."

"Not cold." She mumbled through chattering teeth.

"Alexis, you were just laying in snow, you're wearing a dress which is exposing quite a lot of you to the freezing cold and you're shivering."

"The dress doesn't expose that much." She protested.

I smiled, it showed off a lot of leg, was strapless and had a low cut back, it could have showed off more and I found myself imagining something shorter and cut lower at the front.

"The dress is beautiful, but you are freezing." I patted my lap and she crawled into it.

Her skin was ice cold and I could feel her shivering but it was amazing just how well she fit in my arms. I felt my heart beat pick up and immediately began thinking of gross things, such as parents having sex. I did not want to freak her out by having an erection. I had never really noticed how fragile she was, but holding her now and looking past the tough walls she put up I could see that she was delicate, and I'd never thought of her that way with her love of dragons and Quidditch.

"You're so warm." She mumbled into my chest.

"But I thought you weren't cold."

She giggled, "I lied. The snow is a bit cold."

"You're impossible. Did you want to go back inside? He's gone now and I'm pretty sure Katie probably misses her dancing partner."

She sighed, "I look like shit though."

"Look at me." she did as instructed and I wiped the makeup that had run down her face. "You look fine."

" But…"

"No buts. You look beautiful and that asshole is not ruining this New Years party that you were so excited about."

She tilted her head to the side, looking at me questioningly, "Did you just say I look beautiful?"

I shrugged. Not knowing if I should admit it or not.

She laughed, "Charlie you need glasses. Perhaps you could borrow Harry's."

"My vision is fine. Come on, up you get, you have dancing to do."

We both got up and headed back to the tent, she stopped outside looking nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"They probably all know now…" she said quietly, letting the thought go unfinished.

"And I will break the nose of anyone who says anything. Come on, don't let them ruin your night." I held my hand out to her and she took it timidly.

We walked back into the tent, hand in hand and I could see Bill grinning from across the room. We made a beeline for him and Alexis hugged him tightly. He whispered something to her and she shook her head.

"Hope the black eye looks good." She commented.

Bill shrugged, "He deserved it. It should be a good one, it hurt my hand."

A new song came on and Katie was squealing for Alexis from across the tent.

Alexis grinned, "This is mine and Katie's song!" she exclaimed before hugging us both and running off to dance with Katie.

"I thought you had told her for a minute when you walked in together. I was so excited for you."

"I told her she's beautiful if that's any consolation."

Bill shook his head, "You can tell her she's beautiful but you can't tell her that you love her. I don't get it."

I smiled at the sight of the two girls dancing to 'Hot Mess' and shrugged at my brother.

He looked at his watch before grinning at me, "You've still got a chance, it's five minutes til midnight and I don't believe that either of you have anyone for a midnight kiss."

"I can't just kiss her in front of everyone."

The song finished and Alexis and Katie came over to the table. Alexis headed to the fire whiskey while Katie whispered loudly to Bill and I.

"I think that one of you guys should come and dance with Lex."

Bill glanced at me, "I'm sure Charlie will, he's a better dancer than me."

"Sounds like a great idea. Come on Charlie!"

I turned to grab some liquid courage and found Alexis with five empty glasses in front of her.

"Did you just drink all of them?" I asked her.

She nodded, "You're jealous you can't drink as well as me."

"Yeah that's it. Come on, apparently I'm dancing with you, Katie said so."

"You don't have to…" she muttered into her sixth glass.

I took her hand again and lead her to the dance floor just as Katie started a slow song.

"I love this song." Alexis informed me as I held her to me.

"It is a good song." I commented as I guided her around the dance floor slowly.

"You know it?"

"Of course I do, you listen to it all the time on your muggle music thingy."

"Ipod." She supplied, smiling.

"Yeah that's the one. You play it like everyday, how can I not know it?"

She didn't respond as she put her head on my shoulder as we danced.

"The strands in your eyes that colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." I sang to her softly.  
I looked down to see a soft smile playing on her lips and her eyes closed, "Don't stop." She whispered, barely audible.

"I can't sing Lex."

"I like it." She mumbled.

I continued singing the song to her and she joined in so softly that I could barely hear her.

The song finished and Katie magically magnified her voice, "I hope everyone has their midnight kiss recipient nearby as the countdown is on! 10, 9"

We all joined in, counting in the New Year. I stopped at 2 and looked at the girl that I still held in my arms. She was looking up at me and I realised I couldn't do it.

"Happy New Year Lex." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Char." She grabbed my arm and I turned around to face her.

Almost everyone else had started kissing and I couldn't help it. I grabbed her around the waist and my lips came crashing down on hers. I don't know how long I kissed her for but she did not resist. I could faintly hear cheering in the background but that was not important, the only thing that mattered was the girl in my arms. We broke apart for air and she looked up at me and smiled.

"Happy New Year Char."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Alexis's POV

Well my New Year's resolution had already come true. I had kissed Charlie and now everyone was staring and there were a few cheers, mainly from Fred, George, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Ang, Alicia and Lee.

"Alexis I…" he started

"I know Charlie. You didn't mean it just forget about it. All the same as last time right?"

"It's just that I've had a lot to drink and you've had more than enough to drink and I don't know. Maybe that shouldn't have happened."

"Maybe it should have. Maybe it was meant to." I countered.

"But…"

"It's alright, it's forgotten. Just like last time. Don't ignore me this time please." I left him standing there and joined the group that had cheered.

"Don't start celebrating yet. It's all been forgotten again." I muttered.

"Oi dickhead." Katie yelled loudly, causing me to laugh and Charlie to look over. "Yeah you Charlie. What the fuck man? Just kiss her and pretend it never happened? It doesn't work like that." She yelled.

"Katie please stop."

"I saw it happen so it happened. You should stop pretending it didn't. Incase you haven't noticed she kind of loves you!" she added.

Charlie's eyes met mine and I shrugged.

"Alexis Laura Fuller! Admit it."

"Katie, please stop yelling."

"You stop avoiding him and just go and root him already." She yelled.

"That would bring her score card up to at least two for the past 24 hours." A very drunk voice said from the other side of the tent.

"We told you to leave Dean." Bill said.

"Well I wanted to come back, so I did." He slurred.

I walked over to him, Charlie and Bill soon followed.

"Look she's already come back to me."

"I think you should have stayed away Dean. You're not wanted here."

"Charlie, this is my argument." I pointed out.

"See lover boy, she doesn't even want your help anymore."

"Alexis, we'll sort this out." Charlie said gently.

"No you won't." I brought my knee up swiftly to connect with Dean's genitals. "Dean you shouldn't have come back. Maybe next time you will stay away."

He fell on the ground, clutching his crotch and I took that opportunity to kick him in the face.

"Nice work Lex." Bill commented as my fan club cheered again. "Remind me not to piss you off."

I smiled, "I would never do that to you."

"Alexis can we talk?"

"About what Charlie?"

He led me over to the corner of the tent, "Lex,"

"What do you want Charlie? Why do you do these things if you're just going to regret them? What do you want from me? Do you just want me around so you can kiss me when you feel like it? Just let me know so we are on the same page."

He reached out to touch me and I swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me at the moment or you will end up like Dean."

"Lexy please."

"Just tell me what you want because I don't know. You keep doing this and it's confusing me. What do you want Charlie?"

"I don't know what I want. What do you want?"

"What I want has nothing to do with this conversation."

"I don't know what I want."

"This is because you feel guilty about my scars isn't it? You keep trying to make me feel good but you regret it terribly every time you do it."

"Of course I still feel guilty."

"So that's it then. Let's kiss Alexis to confuse the shit out of her because we feel guilty. It's not helping Charlie. Actually, your pity makes it worse." I felt the tears that had been building up spill down my cheeks.

I felt an arm around my shoulder and looked up to see Katie.

"Charlie Weasley, you are a dickhead." She said loudly before guiding me inside to my bed.

Katie jumped into bed beside me, "I'm staying right here just so you don't go looking for him."

I rolled my eyes, "I wouldn't."

"So was what Dean said true?" she asked quietly.

I nodded, crying again. "I don't know what happened. We were dancing and then it was like yeah let's do this. I don't know."

"I always thought it would be Charlie." she said quietly as she hugged me.

"I always hoped so. Too late now."

"I really hate Charlie." Katie told me, "He is such an asshole. That's the second time he's kissed you and expected you to forget about it. He cant do that!" there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Charlie. I want to talk to Alexis."

"She's not here right now." Katie giggled.

I heard Charlie sigh, "Lexy please. I know you're in there. Please will you just talk to me so I can explain?"

"I told you she's not here."

"Katie, I know she is. Alexis please, please just open the door."

"Alexis Laura Fuller do not even think about it." Katie hissed as I got up.

I opened the door and sat back on the bed. Charlie looked pointedly at Katie.

"She's staying. What did you want to say?"

"I wanted to apologise. I don't really know what I want. I have needs that need satisfying and I shouldn't use that as an excuse but it's true. That's why I tell you to forget about these stupid things that happen between us, I don't want to ruin what we have."

I gripped Katie's hand for support, "What do we have Charlie?"

"We have a great friendship."

I forced a smile, "Alright."

He turned around to leave and Katie hugged me tightly as I cried. When he got to the door he turned and looked back at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face.

"What do you want Lex?"

"She wants what ever makes you happy. If you knew her at all you would know that she always wants what makes her friends happy." Katie answered for me.

He swung the door closed behind him and Katie cried with me.

"Katie it hurts."

"I know Lex I know."

"Why do I like him?"

"Because he is who he is and you are who you are and if the pair of you could just get past all this stuff you would be perfect together."

"Katie he doesn't want me. He just wants someone. He doesn't care who."

"He's confused, he has to like you. There has to be something there."

"No there doesn't, just because I want it to be there doesn't mean it is."

"Alexis, he took you to Romania. Has he ever taken anyone else?"

"No, but no one else likes dragons like I do."

"He got you a very very nice Christmas present."

"He did, but that doesn't mean anything."

"Lex do you know how much stuff like that costs? It's incredibly expensive. From what George was saying it looks like he spent a lot more on your present than anyone else's."

"No he didn't, George is probably just saying that."

"He's always looking at you. He touches you more than necessary and who was the one that held you when you cried on the roof the other night?"

"Charlie." I answered quietly.

"He's just slow. Very slow. You've just got to persevere. Stop waiting for him to do something because he doesn't know what he wants, you need to take control. Make him see that what he wants is you."

There was another knock on the door, "Lex, Katie it's Bill."

"Let him in." I told Katie.

Katie opened the door and Bill came and sat beside me. "George was looking for you. I can stay with her." He told Katie.

"But…" Katie began, looking at me.

"It's okay Katie, you go to George. I'll be fine."

She nodded slowly, "Don't you dare leave her Bill. If you do I'll hex your ass off."

"I won't, I promise."

Katie hugged me one more time before she left.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Bills point of view.

Katie had just left me with Alexis. She was an absolute mess, her face stained with tears.

"You need to get some sleep." I told her.

"Promise you won't leave?"

"And get my ass hexed off by Katie? No way."

"That's good." She said, pulling the covers down on her bed.

"You need to get changed out of that dress; I can't imagine sleeping in that would be comfortable."

She looked at me, not speaking.

"I won't look, I promise."

"Unzip me?" she asked, turning around.

I unzipped her dress and closed my eyes, waiting for her to change. A few minutes later she told me she was done and climbed into bed.

"I'm so stupid Bill."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I can't believe I did that with Dean, it was just stupid."

"It happens sometimes Lex. It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is, I shouldn't have done it. I don't know why I did it. I think it was just 'cause Charlie wasn't there and I wanted to feel wanted."

"Don't think about it anymore. Just go to sleep."

She nodded and patted the space beside her.

"I'll just sit here, it's alright."

"Lay with me. Katie would."

Charlie is going to kill me, I thought as I lay down beside her. I propped myself up on one elbow and stroked her hair until she was asleep. About half an hour after she had fallen asleep the door opened slowly. Charlie stood in the doorway, staring at Alexis.

"She's asleep Charlie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Katie told me to stay with her."

"Why are you lying in bed with her?"

"Because she doesn't want to be alone Charlie. She's had a horrible night and she doesn't want to be on her own. She told me to lay with her."

"You could have said no."

Alexis stirred in her sleep as Charlie's voice got louder.

"Charlie, stop thinking of yourself, she doesn't want to be left alone and I stayed with her. End of story. Now leave before you wake her up."

"I just want to know what she wants."

"It doesn't matter what I want," Alexis mumbled from beside me, "it never does, it only matters what you want Char."

"Lexy it does matter. It matters so much."

"Charlie just go," I told him, "You've done enough for one night."

"Lexy let me stay."

"No."

"Please Lex."

"No." she said again, opening her eyes, "I don't want you to stay. I'm not here to be your little plaything so go away."

"Alexis it's not like that."

"Well what is it like Charlie?"

"I just want to know what you want."

"Charlie just go away, talk to her tomorrow when you aren't drunk and she's not trying to sleep."

Charlie glared at me one more time before slamming the door shut behind him. Alexis snuggled into my chest, crying again.

"Don't worry about him Lex, he's just stupid." I said as I hugged her.

She soon cried herself to sleep and didn't move until the next morning.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Charlies POV the next day.

I was kinda pissed at Bill. Alright, 'kinda' was an understatement. I couldn't quite believe that he slept in the same bed as her. He knew that I liked her and still laid with her, touching her, while I watched. You think being my brother and what not he would have let me stay with her. To top it off she told me she didn't want me there, I was pissed at myself as well for getting her upset again. I couldn't understand how I could do something so stupid again, you think after kissing her once I would realise it was a bad idea but no, I had to go and do it again last night. And then didn't have the balls to tell her why I did it. I couldn't tell her now, I didn't know how.

I found her sitting in the living room, curled up on the couch with a book listening to her muggle musicy thing. I went and sat on the other end of the couch, waiting for her to look up. As soon as she did, she averted her eyes back to her book, ignoring me.

I sighed and reached over to take her earphones out; she slapped my hand away, glaring at me.

"Obviously she doesn't want to speak to you Charlie." Bill said, coming in to the room.

"Bill just shut up would you?"

He went and sat in an armchair opposite Alexis, pulling the coffee table between them. He pulled out his chessboard and two sets of chess pieces, one his and one hers. She grinned and set up her pieces, still not turning off her music. I sat and watched the pair of them play in complete silence, the only sound in the room was the soft clunk of the pieces when they were placed back on the board. The game was getting intense and they we both taking their time to think out their moves before they made them. Alexis was starting to fall behind and the concentration was clearly visible on her face. Her eyes darted around the board, seeking possible moves and imagining Bills counter attacks.

She began to sing under her breath as she was thinking.

Bill smiled at her and she stopped, taking one of her earphones out, "I was doing it again wasn't I?"

He laughed, "Yeah, you always do when you concentrate."

"I've really go to stop doing that."

"It's kinda cute." I added.

Alexis turned to look at me, "Charlie, it's not going to work. You can sit there and tell me as much shit as you like but it's nothing is going to convince me to be your plaything."

She turned back to the game and made her move.

"Alexis, I don't want that."

"What do you want Charlie?"

"Can we just go and talk somewhere privately please?"

She glanced at Bill, "I'm playing at the moment. After this game I'll talk to you."

"Okay, thank you. I'll meet you out by the tree."

She shrugged as she turned back to the game and I left. I went and sat behind the tree and she joined me about fifteen minutes later.

"Did you win?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, eventually. What did you want to talk about?"

"Everything. All this stuff that keeps going on between us. Just let me get this all out, please don't interrupt. Alright, firstly I'm sorry that I kissed you again, I don't know why it happened, it just did. You are the only person that really understands me. No one outside of work understands dragons and my love for them and while everyone else in the family loves Quidditch it's different. You love both of those things and we just have so much in common. I just want to go back to how things were between us before, when we could just talk for hours on end about everything. When we weren't fighting like this. Lexy you are practically my best friend, I don't want to fight with you over stupid things and I know you don't want to fight either. I want my friend back."

"Okay."

"Can I ask one thing?"

"You just did." She pointed out.

"Other than that, was what Katie said last night/ this morning true?"

"What in particular, Katie talks a lot, it's hard to keep track of."

"About you loving me." I supplied quietly.

"Of course it's true. Your amazing, one of my best friends so of course I love you." She said, as she played with pieces of grass.

"Okay."

"Why?"

"Cause I just wanted to know. Just so we're on the same page."

She smiled, "Alrighty, Bill demanded a rematch so I've got to get going."

She stood and headed back to the house without a backward glance.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Fred, George and I spent all our time running the joke shop in Diagon Alley. We had made more than we had ever thought we would and it was great fun. I hadn't seen Charlie since he was home for Christmas but we weren't fighting and had exchanged a few letters. Late one night Molly apparated into the apartment we shared above the shop, yelling for us to wake up, telling us that Hogwarts was under attack from death eaters. Fred, George and I threw on some clothes and apparated to Hogwarts. The scene that greeted us was horrific. People were fighting everywhere and there were bodies on the floor,

Some dead, others cursed.

"Charlie!" Fred yelled, seeing his older brother nearby.

Charlie turned and came towards us, surveying the surroundings. "Let's go in pairs, we'll stand more of a chance. Don't leave your partner."

Fred and George nodded and went in one direction, while Charlie and I went in the other.

"Be careful." He said, squeezing my hand before we joined the fight.

An order member fell and the death eater they had been duelling turned to me. He sent a curse at me which I blocked and tried to stun him. I missed and he advanced towards me grinning, the killing curse narrowly missed me and I successfully stunned him. I turned, looking for Charlie and couldn't see him anywhere. There were more death eaters approaching I concentrated on stunning the death eaters and pushed thoughts of Charlie to the back of my mind. After what seemed like forever, the remaining death eaters fled the castle. Fred and George soon found me and told me that Dumbledore had been killed.

"Where's Charlie?" George asked.

"I don't know. I lost sight of him. What if something happened to him? It'd be all my fault…" I clung to George sobbing.

"It'll be alright Lex, we'll find him." George said quietly.

"I don't think we have to look too hard." Fred said.

George turned me around and I saw Charlie coming towards us. I ran towards him and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Charlie, I thought they'd got you. I thought that you were dead. I was so worried."

"I'm fine Lex, are you okay?"

"I am now that I found you."

"Okay, come on, we'd better find the others." George said, "We should try the hospital wing they'll probably be helping out in there."

We headed towards the hospital wing and sure enough, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were there. They all looked a little battered but otherwise okay.

"Oh there you are, I was worried about you four!" Molly exclaimed, hugging us all.

It was then that I noticed Bill. He was lying on the bed, covered in deep gouges.

"Greyback." He said, "I won't be full werewolf but I will be a bit different." He said.

"We're twins." I said, pointing to the scars on my face.

Bill smiled, "I guess we are. You guys should go; I'm sure there are things to be done elsewhere, I'm not going too far."

Molly nodded, "Yes go and help, but stay in pairs."

Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I all stood, heading towards the door.

"Charlie, you should go too, there's an odd number and Alexis would be left alone." Bill suggested, giving me the slightest wink as Charlie turned his back.

Charlie agreed and followed me out the door.

"Lex."

I stopped, turning to face Charlie. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"Hi."

I laughed, despite the evidence of the bloodshed that surrounded us. "Hi Charlie."

"I just didn't get to say hello to you before so I figured I should." He shrugged.

"That's fair enough. How has work been?" I asked as we set to restoring the castle.

"It's been great; we have five two week old Welsh Greens."

I smiled as I waved my wand, fixing various broken furniture in the room. "They'd be adorable."

"Yes, they are." He agreed, "How's the shop?"

"It's brilliant! You have to come and see it. Fred and George really are amazing."

"Amazing is not a word I would have thought anyone would use to describe Fred and George." A voice said from behind us.

Charlie and I turned, wands ready.

"McG don't sneak up on us like that!"

"Sorry Miss Fuller. Would you prefer that I clear my throat loudly next time?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well yes, it would mean less chance of us accidentally hexing you." I pointed out.

"Thanks for the tip. But I do agree that those boys are rather amazing, though you would never know if you looked at their records. Some of their products have me baffled, especially the day dream potions. They are a flawless piece of magic that I wouldn't have the slightest idea how to create."

"Fred and George wouldn't either." I snickered.

"You made them?"

"Yep."

"You didn't tell me you invented something for the shop." Charlie said.

"I didn't think it was that exciting. That would have been a pretty boring letter 'Hi Char, I made a potion.'"

McGonagall laughed, "Alexis that is an advanced, unique potion that you created, you should be proud. Did you ever consider coming back here as a professor?"

I laughed, "No way. I'd go insane and murder half the students, especially if they were half as bad as Fred, George and I."

"You should consider it as a career option; you are intelligent, could relate to the students and would be more than welcome."

"Thanks McGonagall, I'll keep it in mind."

"I'm sure there would be a spot for you. Maybe even something like Care of Magical Creatures."

Charlie laughed, "You would end up with dragons roaming the school."

"You say that like it's a bad thing Charlie."

"Lex, with you it is."

We moved into the next room, silently restoring what we could.

"Have you considered Romania?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah I have but someone doesn't want me to work there and would probably block any application from me and say horrible nasty things about me."

"If I had to I would. You would get yourself killed. You've been hurt enough in Romania. You should teach care of magical Creatures, you can teach everyone about flobberworms."

"That would be a waste of such potential Charlie. Alexis if that's what you want to do, do it."

"Don't encourage her." Charlie sighed.

"Charlie I am quite capable of looking after myself. I don't know why you insist on trying to stop me."

"Charlie I do recall you being equally as stubborn when you chose to work in Romania." McGonagall pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at him and moved to the other side of the room, repairing the portraits that hung lopsidedly on the walls.

"That's different. She'll do something stupid and reckless and get herself killed. She isn't cut out for working with dragons. She is childish and immature and would need constant supervision."

McGonagall glanced at me and I pretended I hadn't heard, despite the tears welling in my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

_Elliroc, this is for you. Enjoy. It's amazing how far throwing flowers can get you. _

_3 Princess Leasha._

_**Chapter 22**_

Charlie's POV

"How many people told you that you weren't cut out for working with dragons?"

"Pretty much everyone, except for you and some of the other teachers. And her," I admitted quietly. "She told me that if I really wanted to do it I should, regardless of what anyone else said. She told me I would be great."

"She believed in you Charlie. Why is it so hard for you to believe in her?"

"Because she was thirteen when she said that. She had no idea of what it's like. I've been there; I've seen how dangerous it is. She'll get herself killed. I've seen people with decades of experience nearly killed. I've seen girls like her that want to work there so they can play with the cute little baby dragons lose limbs. She's not cut out for dragons."

I glanced up, looking for Alexis.

"She's gone. Where did she go?"

"I didn't see her leave," McGonagall said, "She was there just a few minutes ago."

"This is precisely what I mean by everything I just said. Stupid, reckless, immature and childish. This castle was swarming with Death Eaters not even an hour ago and she wanders off on her own," I said as I headed off in search of Alexis.

Alexis's POV

I stood in front of the mirror and sighed, I didn't look like me but Charlie wanted mature so it would have to do. I had changed from my comfy jeans and singlet to a black skirt, button up top, black heels and stockings. I had also pulled my hair back into a ponytail and found some glasses to make me look even more mature and smarter. I made a mental list of everything I usually did that fell into the categories of stupid, reckless, immature or childish and discovered that almost all my usual activities fitted into at least one of the categories. No more quidditch, snow angels, snowball fights, experimenting on products. No more drunken dancing with Katie. No more ice skating. No more truth or dare. No more pranks with Fred and George. There was nothing.

I had been able to hear Charlie calling me for about 20 minutes before he was outside the room. He started pounding on the wall, shouting my name. I sighed again, straightening my clothes before walking out, wand raised at Charlie.

"What was the name of the baby horntail that attacked me?" I asked, advancing towards him.

"Alexis don't be stupid. You know it's me."

"Tell me or I'll hex you."

"Her name is Amber. Now put your wand down."

I put my wand away and started heading towards Gryffindor tower. Charlie grabbed my arm as I went to walk past him, turning me around to face him.

"What is this?" he asked, gesturing at me.

"I am Alexis. These are clothes," I replied, plucking at my shirt.

"That's not what I mean Alexis. Since when have you worn stuff like this?"

"Since I felt like it. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's not you. You don't wear things like this."

"Apparently I do."

"Why did you leave? We were supposed to stay together remember."

"I needed to change."

"Well you could have said something."

"I don't need constant supervision Charlie."

"I never said you did."

"Don't deny it Charlie. 'She is childish and immature and would need constant supervision,'" I quoted.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Lexy I didn't mean it like that."

"My name is Alexis. And you did mean it like that; if you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it."

"Alexis, go and change. This isn't you."

"No, I'm not changing. I'm being mature."

"No, you're being stubborn. And childish and immature. Proving everything I said."

"Well at least I'm not a lying bastard like you. At least I don't use people in an attempt to satisfy myself like you do. At least my head isn't so far up my own ass that I can't think about anyone other than myself. Would you like me to continue?"

He shook his head, "No, but at least I'm not a nasty, spiteful, hurtful bitch like you."

I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He didn't move but I could see a handprint beginning to form as I turned and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

I didn't cry as I sat in a large armchair by the fire, I knew I had deserved every word he said. I heard someone climb through the portrait hole. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Charlie. He came and stood directly in front of the fire.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my view."

"Good, that was the point."

I rolled my eyes and stared at the wall instead. He reached a hand out to touch my face.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't you think that's a little bit unfair? You slap me across the face but you won't let me touch you."

"It's not about fair Charlie. Life isn't fair. I don't want you to touch me so don't."

"And I didn't want you to slap me." He retorted.

"You deserved it."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. You called me a nasty, spiteful, hurtful bitch. You definitely deserved it."

"Only because you said horrible things to me."

"You deserved it all Charlie."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer Alexis."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. Look at me."

I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Alexis open your eyes and look at me," he demanded, raising his voice slightly. He was getting angry now, I didn't need to look at him to know that his fists would be clenched and his cheeks would be tinged with red.

"No."

"Just tell me what I did."

"You hurt me Charlie," I said quietly as I started crying.

"I never touched you." He protested.

"Not physically. There are other ways to hurt people Charlie."

"I don't underst…"

"I'll make it simple. Charlie Weasley, I love you. I have loved you for years and you just confuse me."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Charlies POV

I didn't say anything. I just sat there stupidly. Looking at her in shock. Her tears were flowing thick and fast and I couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Well that went well," she muttered, grabbing her wand and standing. "Say bye to everyone for me."

"What?"

"I'm going. Tell everyone I said bye."

"Lexy no. Sit down and just let me talk to you."

"It's okay, I understand Charlie."

"No you don't, you really don't. Lexy I l…"

"Don't say it Charlie. I don't need to hear it. You don't need to try and fix it. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just gunna go."

"For how long?"

"Ever," she said as she disapparated.

I punched the wall in frustration and sank down into the chair Alexis had just vacated. The portrait hole opened and I turned, half hoping to see Alexis, instead I saw Fred and George and sighed, turning back to the fire.

"Hey Charlie. Where's Alexis?" Fred asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? She was with you."

"She left George. She disapparated. I fucked up and she left. She said to say goodbye."

"What did you do?"

"Long story short we had an argument, she told me she loved me and I didn't say anything."

"She told you?" they exclaimed in unison.

"And then she said to say goodbye and I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me and she left," I got up and punched the wall again. "She's gone and it's my fault, I should have said something. Why couldn't I have just told her? I had so many chances and just kept making excuses and now she's gone."

"What were you going to say?" Fred asked.

"That I love her," I mumbled.

"Only the words that she's been wanting to hear for years, nothing important," George commented sarcastically.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since before Romania, Charlie. Long before," Fred answered.

"Fuck."

"She'll be back, just tell her when she comes back," George suggested.

"She won't come back. She said I probably wouldn't see her again," I told them as I sat on the floor and cried.

Fred's POV

Charlie was sitting on the floor crying. Actually, balling his eyes out would be a more accurate description. George and I exchanged a look, both of us having no idea what to say. We had barely seen Charlie angry or upset at all, let alone to this extent.

"Maybe she'll be at her parents place," George suggested timidly.

"Apparate me there?" he asked.

I nodded, taking his arm and apparating him to Alexis's parents place. George appeared a few feet behind us and the three of us headed to the door. Charlie rang the doorbell and Alexis's mother soon answered.

"Fred, George, good to see you again," she smiled at us before turning to Charlie, "And you must be Charlie, I've heard a lot about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you Mrs Fuller."

"Please, call me Mary-Anne. Now, what can I do for you boys today?"

"We were just wondering if Alexis was here," Charlie said immediately.

"Sorry you just missed her actually. I'll tell her you stopped by."

"Do you know where she was going? It's kind of important," George asked.

"She didn't say anything to me. Maybe she told Jonathon. Jonathon!" she called.

Alexis's father soon stood in the doorway and greeted George and I warmly.

"Jonathon, this is Charlie. Charlie, this is Alexis's father Jonathon."

"Nice to finally meet you sir," Charlie said, offering his hand.

Alexis's father didn't shake Charlie's hand.

"We were wondering if you know where Alexis went," I interjected.

"No idea sorry, she didn't say," Jonathon replied, without a glance at Charlie.

"I really need to see her," Charlie said.

"Charlie Weasley, you are the last person I would want around my daughter. You have caused more than your share of trouble. I suggest you leave her alone."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think you understand. I don't think Alexis does either. I just need to explain things to her."

"Why don't you explain them to me and I will tell her next time I see her."

"I'd rather tell her myself."

"I'd rather you were not anywhere near my daughter ever again. You have messed with her life enough. First by taking her to see those damn dragons and getting her all scarred. Then by making her think that you like her again and again and again. And then when she tells you that she likes you, you don't acknowledge her at all. Are you happy that you finally made her tell you, she finally played into your trap and now you've come to laugh at her and humiliate her even more? I don't think so. You will never see her again."

Mary-Anne put a hand on his arm, "Jonathon, calm down. Charlie I will tell her you called."

"Thank-you Mary-Anne," George said, as he took Charlie's arm, "We'll head back to Hogwarts now."

George apparated Charlie back to Hogwarts and I followed a second behind.

"That went well," I commented lamely.

"Is her dad always like that?"

"No mate, must just be you," George responded.

"He has no idea."

"All he knows is that you've upset his little princess and that's all that matters to him," I told him gently.

The portrait hole opened and Charlie spun, hoping to see Alexis, instead it was mum.

"Boys, there you are. We are going to stay here for a few days so Bill can be monitored by Madame Pomfrey. Have you seen Alexis?"

George and I glanced at each other and then at Charlie who answered.

"She's gone mum. She's not coming back. I screwed up again and she left."

"Where did she go?"

"Do you think if I knew that I'd still be here?" he responded angrily.

"What did you do?" Katie asked, coming down the girls' staircase.

"Said some stuff that she wasn't really meant to hear and then she disappeared. I found her, she was being stubborn, she said some horrible things, I said some worse things. She slapped me, which I deserved. I followed her back here, we argued a little then she said she loved me."

"She what?" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah she finally told him," I said.

"What happened? What did you say Charlie? Why is she gone?" Katie asked.

"I didn't say anything. She shocked me. I didn't think I'd ever hear her say that and then she said she was going and I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen and she left."

"She's not coming back," Katie said sadly.

Charlie shook his head.

"She'll come back," Mum assured us.

"No she won't. Not if she can help it. She always told me that if Charlie broke her heart she wasn't coming back. She's gone. Nice one Charlie, as if every other time you hurt her wasn't enough."

"Because I did it intentionally Katie. Like I really wanted the girl I'm in love with to leave forever."

"Well it certainly seems that way. If you love her why haven't you said anything before? You've been messing with her for years instead of telling her how you feel and now she's gone."

"Because I wasn't brave enough to tell her. I was scared she wouldn't feel the same way."

"It was pretty obvious that she liked you Charlie," I told him.

"I screwed up, I know. I get it. We can all see that. Now can we just move onto finding her?"

"We won't find her Charlie, not if she doesn't want to be found," Katie said, bursting into tears.


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing, especially those that have stuck around since the beginning. Special thanks to Sandra Snape, BrokenAngel1753 and Venetiangrl92for reviewing pretty much EVERY chapter. You guys are awesome. _

_Love, Princess Leasha._

_**Chapter 24**_

Alexis's POV

I had heard the exchange between my parents and the boys, I'd been upstairs in my old bedroom, ready to apparate if they came inside. Mum had tried to convince me to go and talk to Charlie, saying that he was upset and that we could sort things out, Dad on the other hand wanted me to have nothing more to do with the older Weasley, which was fine with me. I half hated the idea of leaving all of my friends behind but if I was with them he would find me and I couldn't face him after that. The humiliation was too much. I sighed as I flooed to the flat I was sharing with Fred and George above their shop.

I landed on the living room floor with a thud, but there was no one there to laugh at me this time. There would never be again. Not in this flat at least. Not Fred. Not George. Definitely not Charlie.

I headed to my bed room and started my clothes packing themselves while I surveyed the rest of my belongings. I regrated not keeping my room in an orderly manner now that it came to packing, I didn't know where to begin. I gathered my books into another box and looked around again, now that my clothes and books were done there wasn't really much left. None of the furniture was mine, it all belonged to Fred and George so all that was really left was my pictures. I began packing them carefully into a box, photos with the twins, with Katie, Ang and Alicia. Photos with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Photos with my parents. Photos with Charlie. I picked up the photo of Charlie and I at the ball, the reminder of the first night he kissed me, the night he told me I was beautiful. The night he took it all back. If I had just listened to my daddy then, just left him alone, walked away, none of this would have happened. I glared at the photo for a few moments before I threw it as hard as I could against the wall. The sound of the shattering glass made me feel a little better, it was kind of fitting to the situation, it was what my heart had felt like only an hour ago. I balanced the boxes of my belongings onto of each other and apparated to my old bedroom at my parents place.

I settled down at my old desk with parchment and a quill, preparing to sort out my options. I was moving to muggle London. I was going to get a muggle job. I was going to make muggle friends. And find a nice muggle husband who was tame and boring. Who didn't drink, or play chess, or have red hair and freckles. Definitely no red hair or freckles. I heard the doorbell ring and glanced out of the window and sighed when I saw Katie. My mother opened the door and I could hear their conversation filtering upstairs.

"Hi Mary-Anne. Lex here?" Katie hiccupped.

"Sorry dear."

Katie's eyes narrowed slightly and another tear slipped down her already tear stained cheeks. She knew I was here. My mother didn't say I wasn't, she wouldn't lie to Katie, she loved Katie like a daughter.

"Can you just let her know that I called in and that she should come and see me before she goes through with this stupid idea," Katie choked out before turning and disapparating.

My mother came upstairs and stood in the doorway.

"It was Katie."

"I know, I saw. I heard."

"What is the stupid idea she referred to?"

"I'm not going back. Not this time, I know I say that every time something happens with him but I really can't after this. All the other times I could excuse him, saying he didn't know how I felt but now that I've told him and he just… well nothing. He didn't do anything, he didn't say anything. I can't. It's just humiliating. I shouldn't've liked him in the first place. I should have moved on. I was stupid and naïve to think that there was even the slightest chance of anything working. I mean, he's my friends' brother. My bosses' brother," I forced a laugh at referring to the twins as my bosses.

"Stupidity and naivety aren't to blame, dear. Love is."

"Well love is stupid and naïve. Surely it should know better by now."

Mum chose to ignore my comment, "Things happen for a reason Alexis, especially where love is involved. Just because you don't know the reason doesn't mean there isn't one."

"Well this happened because he doesn't like me and was probably trying to think of something nice to say to let me down gently. It happened so I can learn how to fend for myself. So I can start again and leave it all behind."

"Do you want your room back?"

"No thanks. I'm going out on my own. I want to buy a flat. I don't plan to stay here forever, and I'm going to get a muggle job."

"If that's what you want to do, your father and I will support you," She sighed, I knew she wasn't overly impressed with the idea but would go along with it in order to make me happy.

"Dad just likes scaring off boys," I smirked.

Mum laughed, "Well yes I think he does a little."

Charlie's POV

Fred and George had suggested I head to the flat above their shop that they shared with Alexis. I used the floo network because I really didn't think I could apparate properly. I stepped out of the fireplace into their living room and could see little signs that she lived her immediately. The muggle book and blanket on the couch. The photos on the mantelpiece. I headed to the last bedroom, as Fred and George had directed and pushed open the door. She wasn't there. She had cleared all of her stuff out. All that remained was the furniture Fred and George owned. She was gone and she wasn't coming back, according to Katie. Something glistening in the carpet caught my eye. I crossed the room and found the source. Glass was strewn across the carpet and the mark on the wall let me know she'd thrown something against it. A photo frame was on the floor, amongst the glass, obviously what she had thrown. I picked it up, turning it over in order to see the offending picture. It was us, the night of the ball at Hogwarts. I detached the picture from the frame and put it in my pocket, even though I already had the exact same picture at home. I looked around the room one more time, hoping that there would be something else, maybe a clue as to where she could be found. There was nothing. I left her room and headed back to the fireplace, flooing to Hogwarts.

"She's taken all her stuff," I told the assembled crowd. "All I found was this."

I took the photo out of my pocket and handed it to Fred.

"She left it there?" Fred asked.

"She threw it against the wall I'm guessing," George countered.

"She threw it. There's a nice little mark on the wall where it hit. And glass all over the floor."

"That certainly sounds like something she would do," The twins commented.

There was a pop as Katie apparated in front of us.

"I just spoke to her mother. Alexis is there. Her mother didn't say she wasn't so I'm assuming that she is there and is just refusing to see us."

"She's gotta come out of there eventually. And at least we know where she's living so it'll be easier to find," George said happily.

Katie forced a laugh, "You really think she's going to stay there? We'll be lucky if she even stays in the country. She'll find a place of her own and start over. Muggle job, muggle house, muggle town, muggle…" she let the thought go unfinished.

"Yeah I get it Katie, muggle boyfriend. Thanks."

"I was going to say husband," She retorted.

"Katie, shut up already. Don't you think this is hard enough for me as it is without you saying stuff like that?"

"Do you really think I care what it's like for you at the moment Charlie? You lost me my best friend. And instead of killing you like I want to for hurting her I need to put up with you so we can maybe find her. So I will say what I like, I will make it harder for you. You deserve it."

"Sorry Katie, I didn't think about that," I apologised meekly.

"Of course you didn't. That's usually your problem."

"Alright, Katie, Charlie enough. There are more important things to do here at the moment. You two can argue later. Preferably after we find Alexis," George said, stepping in before I could retaliate.

"Okay, so Katie, what do you know of her plan?" I asked.

"Basically that she will go muggle, which kind of makes it hard to find her."

"Did she ever give an indication as to where she would go?" Fred asked.

"Not really, I just kind of assumed that she would go somewhere in London. She never said, it's just an assumption. I don't think she'd want to be too far away from her parents or anywhere completely new and unfamiliar."

"Well that narrows it down a bit," George commented.

"Pity London is a big place," Fred responded.

"We could just sit outside her parents place and wait for her to come out, and then we can pounce on her. She has to come out eventually," I suggested.

"Do you really think that she is just going to waltz on out of her parents' house when she knows we know she's there? She's a witch remember, she has other means of transport," Katie interjected.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Surely she'll go somewhere, like Gringotts. We can just hang around til she goes there and see her then."

"Charlie, you are so dense sometimes. She isn't stupid, she'll expect something like that and get her parents to go for her or disguise herself or something. Besides, last time I checked it doesn't look too good when you hang around a bank."

"Well if you're so smart how are we going to find her Katie?" I asked.

"We aren't. If she doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. She's very clever like that, she knows us well enough to know what we think she'll do so she'll do something that she wouldn't do. And to top it off she's stubborn. So basically, we're screwed."

_Reviews= inspiration. Inspiration= more chapters faster. More chapters faster= happy readers. Just something for you to think about. _


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Fred's POV

Charlie had finally gone back to work, I was beginning to think that his holidays would never end. George and I had come to the conclusion that we couldn't really blame him for Alexis being gone. Well we could, but we couldn't hate him for it. It's not his fault he is a bit slow on the uptake. He had spent his remaining time at home wandering the streets of London hoping to catch a glimpse of her. He searched muggle streets, Diagon Alley, Hogsemede, Knockturn Alley and every other public location he could think of to no avail. George and I had visited her parents shortly after her disappearance with a bag of Galleons, we figured that we should pay Alexis her holidays and various other entitlements she was owed since she had unofficially resigned. Katie resented Charlie's very existence, although she was trying very hard to work with him in his search for her best friend. No one really spoke to Charlie after she left, unless they were inquiring as to how his search was progressing, everyone was pissed at him, even though we could all see how much it was hurting him.

Within the first week of Charlie returning to Romania we had received two owls asking if there had been any news or sightings of Alexis. It was crazy.  
George and I were working on finding someone to work at the shop, but it was kind of difficult to find someone who wanted work as most people were starting to go into hiding. Lee ended up coming to work with us, he was great but it wasn't really the same as having Alexis around. Lee couldn't invent things like she did and he didn't move into the empty room in the flat but he was keen and shared our love of jokes and pranks.

Katie had been spending quite a few nights at the flat, so had Ang.

Hogwarts was in shambles, Ginny was the only one that went back, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on some final mission that Dumbledore had requested of them. Mum wasn't impressed that they were gone, we hadn't heard from them since they left and we didn't expect to, they didn't want to do anything to give away their location or plan. Bill had married Fleur, who still loved him despite the fact that he now ate raw meat and was partly werewolf. Death Eaters were causing trouble everywhere, people were murdered or reported missing every day, we took all of our products that were having a go at Voldemort off display, especially the "U-No-Poo", just in case.

After a few months, we closed the shop and went into hiding. We had a nightly broadcast on the radio, letting people know what was going on. We had code names and changed stations every night to prevent being caught, if we were caught, we'd be dead. Literally.

Alexis's POV

I had a flat a month or so after leaving the wizarding world, largely thanks to the twins. They had dropped money off to mum and dad, saying that it was my holiday and sick pay and other entitlements when in reality it was all that and more. It was only a small flat and there wasn't much furniture in it but it was mine and it was home. I listened to Fred and George's nightly broadcast, _Potterwatch,_ whenever I could guess the code word. It was good to know that they were still alive. I didn't read the Daily Prophet as most of it was lies. I had a job at a muggle supermarket, it was mind-numbingly boring but it was a job, it was money and it was entirely Weasley free.

Months later when I tuned into _Potterwatch _there was no names of the dead, there were no updates as to what was going on in the war against Voldemort, there was a recorded message. A message of only two words: "Hogwarts. Tonight"

I shuddered. This was it, the final battle against Voldemort. The final chance for good to conquer evil and the world to return to some semblance of normal. I don't think I actually considered what I was doing before I acted. I penned a note to my parents, telling them my whereabouts and that I loved them, and left it on the dining room table. I grabbed my wand and apparated directly to Hogwarts. The scene was worse than the last battle. Much worse. More bodies, more blood, more screams of terror, pain and anguish. I looked around and spotted flaming red hair. Fred, Percy and Ron with Harry and Hermione. They had successfully overcome two death eaters and Fred was talking to Percy, laughing, rejoicing. A death eater across the room spotted them and raised his wand, pointing it at the wall behind the group. As his mouth began to move I realised his intent, he wasn't aiming for them, he was blowing the apart to kill them. Fred had his wand in his pocket as he hugged Percy, the others still held theirs. I cast a shield charm in Fred's direction, hoping for the best. Shield charms were never my strong point and I cringed as I saw bodies fly. I tore my eyes away from my friends and towards the death eater. He was laughing. He hadn't noticed my presence and I didn't mind. I had never cast an unforgivable curse before, never even considered it actually but I had read about them. I knew the theory. As I discovered, if you really did mean it, it wasn't hard to pull it off. The death eater fell, dead, after being hit with a green light. I turned back to where my friends had been standing and saw movement. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Percy had surfaced. No sign of Fred. They called his name and began digging in the rubble. He was gone. I turned my back on the scene, not being able to watch the recovery of my friend's body. I headed outside to join the fight.

_Please review. I can't promise that the updates are going to continue to be so quick as my writing has come to a screeching halt thanks to writers block. I will endeavour to recover quickly and update as soon as possible. _

_Love, Princess Leasha._


	26. Chapter 26

_Well after reaching 100 reviews I decided that you guys REALLY deserved this. _

_Let me know what you think._

_Love Princess Leasha. xoxo_

_**Chapter 26**_

Fred's POV

I was hugging Percy. Then I was flying through the air. Then blackness. Then my name. I could hear someone; some someone's actually, calling my name. They were far away, it sounded like they were whisper yelling. Personally, I have never seen the point in whisper yelling, I mean do one or the other, they aren't really two things you can combine. Ah, they must have felt the same way because they are louder now, and louder, and louder. And lou… Light. I opened my eyes and saw light. When my eyes adjusted I saw Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione kneeling over me.

"What happened?"

"The wall came down. Didn't you see it? Someone hit it with a curse or something." Ron explained.

"I didn't see anything."

"How'd you know to shield then?" Harry asked.

"Shield? I didn't. My wand was in my pocket," I patted my pocket, "is in my pocket."

I sat up and surveyed the room, well, what was left as the room. Movement in the doorway caught my eye, and I grinned. And laughed. And cried. I cried happy tears , the most happy tears I have ever cried in my life. The movement that had caught my eye had been someone leaving the room. I didn't see their face, I didn't need to. The glimpse of dirty blonde hair had been enough.

"Fred? Are you alright?" Ron asked, worried.

"I am. It was Alexis," I explained, "She was here. She shielded me. I just saw her leave."

"Fred, you hit your head pretty hard. You must have shielded yourself, there was no one else here. You must have performed wandless magic," Hermione reasoned.

"No Hermione, I didn't perform wandless magic. I didn't have any idea what was going on. She was here. She saved me," I stood, dusting myself off, "come on, there's still plenty more death eaters out there, we can argue my sanity later."

They followed me out through the door that Alexis had left via and into the carnage.

Eventually the battle ended. Harry defeated Voldemort. No one escaped uninjured, everyone would have battle scars. Physical and mental. It was the mental ones that worried me the most. My family, Harry and Hermione gathered in a corner of the room and I could see Mum doing a head count. Then she cried.

"You're all here," she sobbed, pulling us in for a group hug, "I'm so lucky that you're all still here."

"Fred almost wasn't," Ron began, "a part of the wall came down on us and Fred had his wand in his pocket. We thought… we thought…"

"But we found him and he was unconscious but alright. He must have performed wandless magic to shield himself," Hermione finished, leaving out the part about them thinking I was dead.

Mum cried more and hugged me.

"I told you Hermione, I did not perform wandless magic. I had no idea what was happening."

"What happened then?" George asked.

"Alexis has finally mastered her shield charms," I explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mum asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

"She was here. I saw her. She must have seen it happening or something and she shielded me. I saw her leaving the room."

"That would also explain why we didn't see any death eaters in the room," Ron reasoned.

"Alexis?" Charlie asked.

"Shield charm?" George asked, astonished.

"It was her, I'm sure of it."

"She could still be here."

"If she's here I'm sure we'll run into her Charlie. Come on guys, there's things to do around here. We can't stand around doing nothing with all of… this…" Bill said, gesturing to the carnage that surrounded us.

"What if she was…?" Charlie began, letting the thought go unfinished.

"She'll be fine Charlie, she's probably back at her place by now," I told him, trying to convince myself as much as him.

_I know it's only short but I was starting to feel really bad leaving you all hanging._

_Hope you liked it!_

_xoxo_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. This isn't the best chapter but I hope you like it!_

_**Chapter 27**_

Alexis's POV

I apparated home as soon as the battle ended. I felt horrible for not helping with the clean-up but I couldn't face Charlie. I had seen him, across what was once the quidditch pitch, fighting back to back with Bill, his face set in a mask of anger and concentration. I had lost sight of the pair of them as I fought, throwing killing curses at approaching Death Eaters. My parents were in my living room when I arrived, Mum was clutching the note I left. They were overjoyed to see me and reprimanded me for my foolishness. I told them of what I had seen of the battle. I told them of Harry's victory, and of what had happened to Fred. Mum held me as the tears flowed as I recounted every detail of my shield charm, my first killing curse and seeing the others move but not him. Dad was shocked that I had cast an unforgivable curse, Mum didn't really understand.

"You cast a killing curse on the Death Eater?"

I nodded, "And others. He wasn't the only one."

He didn't say anything; he sat silently, his head in his hands.

"Dad I had to. I kn…"  
"I'm not angry or upset Alexis. Not with you. I am somewhat with myself for allowing you to be in such a situation. But I'm… well, I suppose the only word I can use is proud. Proud that you were strong enough to do such a thing and save so many people."

"I did what I could. I don't want to do it ever again. Ever."

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the repeated message on the radio was interrupted.

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls, the war is over. Harry Potter was victorious. Voldemort is dead," George's voice crackled through the speaker. "Unfortunately, the casualties were many. Many brave people died tonight protecting what is right, they will never be forgotten."

I cried silently, waiting for him to say that his twin was dead.

"And on a brighter note, a lesson was learnt tonight by my dear twin. That lesson would be…" George said, letting the sentence go unfinished.

"Never, ever put your wand away in the middle of a battle."

I sat up; astonished at the voice I had just heard.

"And always help your incompetent friends with their shield charms, you never know, they may save your life one day," Fred finished.

"That was Fred," I laughed, "He's alive. My shield charm worked!"

The weeks following the end of the war were horrible. The list of those that had lost their lives seemed endless; it took up pages upon pages of the Daily Prophet. The other thing I noticed that saddened me was the advertisements for orphanages. There were so many children that had lost their parents during the days of chaos and had no one else to take them. I looked at the ads for a few days before I made my decision. I was going to adopt one of the orphans. I apparated to my parents' house to inform them of my decision.

"Mum, Dad, I have something really important to tell you. Promise you won't freak out," I said after I had gathered them into the living room.

"I have decided that I'm going to adopt one of the orphans from the war. There are so many of them and I'm not really doing what I was planning on doing at this stage of my life so I figured I should."

"But Alexis you're so young!"

"Mum, there are plenty of girls out there that have children of their own and they are younger than me. I'm not doing anything; I'm working a muggle job, not studying magical creatures like I wanted to be. I need to do something worthwhile, and I always wanted kids anyway, this wasn't really what I had planned but none of this was."

After much debate they finally saw my point of view.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Mum asked.

"No I'll be alright. I'll let you know how I go," I said before apparating to the address I had seen advertised.

The orphanage didn't look like I expected it to. It wasn't a dark, run down place like in the movies but it wasn't a bright, happy place either, it was just a large building. I took a deep breath and went inside. There was a bored looking woman sitting at the reception desk.

"Can I help?" she asked, barely glancing up from her paperwork.

"I'm looking to adopt."

She stopped writing and looked up smiling, "Oh good. I thought you were dropping more off. We seem to have more coming in than going out these days. I'll just get Arlene and she will talk you through the process."

I read the posters on the wall while she went into an office and came out with a short, plump lady.

"Hello dear, looking to adopt? I'm Arlene."

"I'm Alexis."

"Come through to my office and I'll tell you a bit about the process before we go any further."

I followed her through to a cosy little office and sat opposite her.

"Alright, there are just a few questions I need to run through with you first, just to get a bit of an idea of if this is right for you."

I nodded, slightly nervous.

"How old are you, dear?"

"Almost twenty," I responded.

She made a note on her parchment and continued, "Any other children?"

"No."

"Partner?"

"No."

"Occupation?"

"I work at a muggle supermarket," I said, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Do you live in your own house/ flat etc.?"

"Yes."

"Do you own it?"

"Yes."

She nodded, seemingly impressed.

"Did you finish school?"

"Yes. Not last year the year before."

"Have you had experience with children?"

"Not really, no. But I really want to do this and I am a fast learner."

"Do your family and friends support your decision?"

"Yes."

She was silent for a moment while she looked over her notes.

"Well, while you are younger than most of the people we have come through, I think you'll be alright. You seem very mature for your age, and determined. Follow me and we'll go and see the children."

I grinned as I followed her out of the office and further into the orphanage.

"This is all the children under two play," she explained as she led me into a brightly coloured room.

There were eight children in this room, some playing and some eating. A blonde boy playing in a ball pit caught my eye. He was throwing the balls in the air and laughing as they landed around him. I headed over towards him.

"This is Lucas," Arlene told me, "he's 22 months old."

"Hey Lucas," I said as I sat beside the ball pit.

He picked up a ball and threw it at me, laughing. I picked up a ball and gently threw it back to him. He laughed when it landed amongst the other balls.

"Are you going to say hello, Lucas?"

"Hewo. Want ball?" He asked, handing me a ball.

"Thank you," I smiled as I took the ball from him

"I want him," I told Arlene.

She looked a little shocked, "Are you sure? You haven't even met any of the others yet."

"I'm sure."

"Alright then. Lucas, this is your new mummy, Alexis."

I held my arms out to Lucas and he put his arms up, wanting me to pick him up. I picked him up and followed Arlene back to the office to fill out the necessary paperwork.

Half an hour later I was back in my flat. I sat Lucas on the floor and let him play with the balls Arlene had let him take while I flooed my parents.

Mum was already in the living room, waiting for news, when my head appeared in her fireplace.

"Hey, you guys should come over," I said, before disappearing again.

Five minutes later my parents apparated into my living room, Mum must have wanted to get here fast, she hated it when Dad apparated her and avoided it if she could. When she regained her balance and could see straight, her eyes darted around the room, until they landed on me.

"Mum, Dad, this is Lucas."

Mum came and sat beside me on the couch, looking to Lucas.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

I handed him to her and she sat with him on her lap tickling him and talking to him.

"How old is he?" Dad asked.

"22 months. Both of his parents were magic so he should be too."

"I thought you would have gone for one a little older," Mum said.

"I didn't know what age I wanted really and I didn't get past him anyway. I saw him and knew it was meant to be."


	28. Chapter 28

_Hi guys!_

_I finally got over the writers block somewhat and as a result I decided to reward you with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Let me know._

_Love Princess Leasha._

_**Chapter 28**_

Charlie's POV

Six months after the battle at Hogwarts there was still no word of Alexis. Fred was adamant that he had seen her that night and that she had saved him but no one else saw her. I was owling the twins every fortnight, asking for news but there never any news of her. The news I got was usually of how great everyone's lives were. That George and Katie had moved in together, and Fred and Ang may as well have. Ron and Hermione were happy, as were Ginny and Harry. Mum was ecstatic that Percy was a part of the family again, and that he had a fiancé. Everyone was happy except me.

I was burying myself in my work as much as I could and when I wasn't working I was usually drinking. I had taken to sitting at the shabby, run down bar most nights drinking fire whiskey. The bar tender didn't ask what I wanted anymore; he usually had one poured before I even sat down. I was approached by girls occasionally but I had no interest in them and didn't even bother to let them down nicely. After a few hours at the bar I would stagger back down the road to the reserve and pass out on my bed.

"Charlie. Oi! Charlie!" Vali called to me one morning, pulling me from my daydream.

Vali Zalkos was my work partner and resided in the room beside me. The Romanian was short and stocky with long dark hair and dark, tanned skin and spoke with a heavy Romanian accent (go figure).

"Vali, hi. Sorry, I was daydreaming."

"What are you daydreaming about Charlie? Is it the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Desi? Alexis," he corrected.

"Yeah."

We started heading towards the hatchling building as he continued interrogating me. He had been away, working at the reserve in Zimbabwe for the past year and had no idea on what had happened with Alexis

"De ce ce s-a intimplat? Am crezut ca merge bine in aceste zile?" Vali asked, speaking in rapid Romanian, as he often did when he got carried away.

"Vali, Vali stop. English please. I can't translate very well, especially when you talk so fast."

"Sorry Charlie. What I asked was 'why, what happened?' and 'I thought things were going well these days?'

"Basically she overhead me say that she is immature, childish and needs constant supervision and then she decided to prove that she wasn't childish and immature by changing. I got angry at her, she called me horrible things and I retaliated, calling her a horrible, nasty spiteful bitch and she slapped me. She left, I followed her and then I eventually got her to speak to me and she told me that I had hurt her and then she said 'Charlie Weasley, I love you. I have loved you for years and you just confuse me'."

"Ce? Ea a precizat ca te-ai iubit? Dupa tot acest timp s-a iubit ca esti bine si nici n-ai spus nimic pentru ea. Ti-ar fi spus ceva in seara de dans," Vali said quickly before looking at me sheepishly and translating his rant to English. "What? She said she loved you? After all this time she's loved you as well and you never said anything to her. You should have said something the night of that dance."

"Well I know that now, I didn't have a clue that she had any feelings for me and she is just so young."

"Isn't she only five years younger than you?"

"Yeah she is."

"So she's twenty?" he asked, "That's not really that young now. I mean apparently females mature earlier than us so you should be at the same maturity levels and what not and all that really matters anyway is that you love each other."

"It's too late now," I sighed, "she's gone."

"Ce?"

"I didn't respond when she told me, I was just so shocked and she obviously took that the wrong way and she left. That was over a year ago now. Haven't seen or heard from her since."

"De ce ati lasat sa plece ei Charlie? Tu nu au voie sa lase fata de visele tale lasa!"

"I didn't let her leave!" I responded after I deciphered the general gist of his question.

"Du-te si vezi ei."

"I can't just go and see her. I don't know where she is living now. She disappeared."

"Charlie prietenul meu, you need to find this girl, Desi. Alexis. And tell her how you feel. Tell her that it is all a big misunderstanding and that you love her."

"I want to Vali but as I said, I don't know where she is. And she said that I probably wouldn't see her again, so even if I did manage to find her she would probably leave as soon as she saw me."

Vali shook his head as we started preparing food for the baby dragons. I fed the horntails while Vali fed the Chinese Fireballs across the hall. All of the hatchlings made me think of Alexis, especially the Horntails. They reminded me of her tattoo, the horntail on her neck that would blink its blue eyes, stretch out its wings and breathe fire. Sometimes it would curl itself up and go to sleep, other times it would be flying. Whenever I thought of the tattoo on her neck I thought of how much I would like to kiss the soft skin there. Whenever I thought of kissing her neck I thought of her in general. Talking to her, flying with her, holding her when she cried, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking, the look she got when she was about to do something mischievous.

I sighed and headed out of the hatchling enclosure, locking the door behind me.

"Care se incadreaza in dragoste este mai simplu lucru esti vreodata o sa fac. E cel mai interesant lucru. E cea mai puternica lucru. Si uneori il doare cel mai tare ca dracu', " Vali said as we headed towards the juvenile dragons. (Falling in love is the easiest thing you're ever going to do. It's the most exciting thing. It's the most powerful thing. And sometimes it hurts like hell.)

"Dar dragostea este lucrul cel mai mare valoare pentru rani," I finished for him. (But love is the thing most worth hurting for.)

_So, what did you think? _


	29. Chapter 29

_I was going to wait a bit longer before uploading this chapter but I figured with the incoming cyclone and the uncertainty of the next few days I'd upload now. Enjoy!_

_Love Princess Leasha. xoxo_

_**Chapter 29**_

1 and a half years later.

Charlie's POV

I was home for the holidays again, but it wasn't the same as when everyone was still at Hogwarts. This time I was the only one staying at the Burrow, as everyone else had their own places. It was an unspoken agreement that we would still spend a lot of the holiday period together just as we had done since we started school. I flooed to the Burrow and was greeted by silence. No laughter, no chatter, no yells from the quidditch pitch.

"Mum! I'm home!" I called through the house.

"Oh Charlie, dear!" She cried as she hurried into the living room. "It's been far too long!"

"It's been less than a year, the same amount of time as always," I reasoned as she pulled me into a hug.

"But it seems longer these days with no one around. How has work been?"

"Pretty good, no major new scars. A few of the dragons got sick a little while back but we got on top of it pretty quick and were able to fix them up. Vali not long got back from another stint in Zimbabwe, he found himself a girl while he was there too. She was working on the reserve there but she's transferred to ours now. Her name is Nayasha."

"That's wonderful news Charlie, Vali must be so happy."

"He is, I'm happy for him, he deserves a nice girl like Nayasha."

"Does she have any nice friends?"

"Mum, don't even start this."  
"Start what?" She asked innocently.

"Trying to convince me to get a girlfriend. I'm happy being single." I lied.

"No you're not."

"Well, I'm not. But I'm content without a girlfriend unless her name happens to be Alexis."

"Charlie you have to move on. She's not coming back."

"I know mum. I know she's not coming back. She told me, remember? I'm going out."

I apparated into an alley way in muggle London, one of the designated apparating spots I used to use when I was scouring the streets looking for Alexis. Tonight was different though. I wasn't looking for her tonight, not like I used to. It usually made the pain of missing her worse after I searched because every glimpse of dirty blonde hair disappointed me. I didn't have a destination in mind; I was just walking, trying to clear my head. I should have been used to mum's attempts to get me to move on by now; she did it every time I can home. Every single time without fail, she would try to convince me to find a girl and settle down like all of my siblings had. I couldn't do it. I would be lying to the girl and myself. I had already done that once with Liz and I wasn't about to do it again. I walked slowly through the streets, taking in the people and places around me.

I had been walking for almost an hour when I stopped suddenly outside an ice-cream parlour. There was a girl, sitting with her back to the window with long dirty blonde hair, but it wasn't her hair that made me stop. It was what was revealed as she flicked it over one shoulder. In the brief second that the back of her neck was exposed a dragon was revealed. If I wasn't mistaken that dragon would be a Hungarian Horntail. My heart pounded in my chest as I momentarily debated with myself about whether or not I should go inside. I won. I took a deep breath before entering. It was small and cosy and smelt just how an ice-cream parlour should. Amazing. But it didn't matter. I wasn't here to eat. I made my way to the table where she was sitting alone, I swear everyone within a ten mile radius could hear my heart beat. I stopped beside her, hoping upon hope that it was her and not someone else. She was looking intently across the room, and I couldn't see her face.

"Alexis?" I asked quietly.

She spun around, startled. Her eyes widened when they fell on me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, fixating her gaze across the room again.

"I was just walking past and I thought I saw you so I came in," I said lamely.

"Well you did see me. You can leave now."

"I need to talk to you."

"No you don't. I said I was leaving I didn't want to see you ever again now just leave please."

"Mummy I picked the ice-cream I want," a little blonde boy announced as he approached the table.

My heart stopped. He'd called her mummy. She had a kid. A kid that wasn't mine. That meant there was someone else. A guy. She was with someone and they had a kid. And by my best guess the kid was almost three so that meant they would have been together since… she would have had to of met this guy as soon as she left and had a kid with him like straight away. She probably knew him before she left. What if it was Dean? What if it was… My thoughts were cut short by her voice.

"What one?" she asked, pulling him onto her lap.

"The blue and green one," he declared.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello, are you necklace man? You look like necklace man. My name is Lucas but mummy calls me Luke sometimes. What's your name?"

"Hi Lucas, my name is Charlie."

Alexis glared at me, "Lukey, how about we get a tub of blue and green ice-cream and take it home?"

"So we can have some another day too?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure can. Come on, we'll go get some and go home."

Lucas slid off her lap and she stood, grabbing her bag and heading for the counter. I waited for her outside.

"Alexis, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Charlie. I have nothing to say to you. Not after last time. Come on Lukey, let's go home."

She scooped up Lucas and carried him down a nearby alleyway. I followed, quietly, trying not to attract attention.

_Let me know what you thought! xoxo_


	30. Chapter 30

_Well, after what seems like eternity of no power thanks to Cyclone Yasi, Mr Ergon Energy has restored our power! Thank you very much Mr Ergon and co. _

_I think you all deserve a new chapter after waiting so patiently. Enjoy!_

_Princess Leasha. xoxo_

_**Chapter 30**_

Alexis's POV

"Lexy please," he begged, "just let me talk to you. There is so much I need to explain. So much to tell you. Lexy I've missed you so much."

I tried to avoid looking at him, he was begging. A part of me wanted to run to him and the other part just wanted to apparate home with Lucas and leave him standing there.

"Mummy missed you I think. She looks at you in her necklace," Lucas blurted out.

"Lukey, can you have think about what sprinkles and topping you want on your ice-cream so we can make it as soon as we get home?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Charlie, there is nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. There is so much to talk about Alexis. You disappeared. We haven't seen or heard from you in years and now that I finally found you you're just going to run away. You've always been good at running away. Just for once can you stay? Don't run this time Alexis. Please."

I sighed, grabbing his arm, "Ten minutes. That's all. Then you leave."

I apparated home with Lucas and Charlie.

"Take a seat, I'll be with you in a second," I told him, nodding towards the couch as I took Lucas to the kitchen to construct his dessert.

I took my time making Lucas's ice-cream; I was trying to slow down my thoughts. I was making myself dizzy I was thinking so fast. Plan an escape. Run to him and tell him how much I missed him. Hex him for finding me. Tell him that I was seeing someone. So many possibilities chased each other around my head before I finally finished with the ice-cream and headed back to the living room.

"Alright, your time starts now."

"Firstly, thanks for saving Fred. He wouldn't be alive without you. So thanks. Secondly, I've missed you. We all have. You need to stop doing this and come back, you need to see everyone. You've hurt them enough. Just because you were mad at me you cut everyone out of your life, it's not fair to them."

"I'm happy here Charlie. I'm enjoying my life as it is. You can't just expect me to come back and everything to go back to how it used to be. I can't. I have a family now, things are different."

"Just because you have a family doesn't mean you can't have friends. I'm sure that your other half would love to meet Katie, after all she was your only your best friend since forever."

"I don't have another half Charlie. It's just Lucas and I."

His eyes widened a little in shock.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"Lucas is adopted," I explained, "I adopted him after the war, his parents were both killed."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"I was expecting a lot of things."

"Can I explain? Just let me tell you what happened."

"Charlie please don't. I understand. It doesn't matter anymore."

"You don't understand. Trust me, you really don't"

Lucas chose that moment to walk into the room, saving me from a response.

"I finished my ice-cream mummy."

"Was it good?"  
"Yep."

"That's good to know. Now, can you go playing in your room for a little bit while I finish talking to Charlie?"

"Can I show him my toys?"

"Sorry Lukey but Charlie doesn't have time. He's gotta go soon."

"Can he come see them another day?" Lucas asked hopefully.

Charlie smiled down at Lucas, "I don't know if I'll be able to come back another day so how about you go and pick one toy, your favourite toy, and bring it back here to show me?"

Lucas grinned, "Okay necklace man Charlie."

Lucas raced off to his room and Charlie turned back to me.

"He's a cute kid."

"I know."

There was silence for a moment; I looked around the room, trying to avoid looking at Charlie.

"What does he mean by necklace man?" Charlie asked eventually, glancing at the necklace I was wearing.

"Mummy has a picture of you in her necklace," Lucas said simply as he reappeared, holding his hands behind his back.

I smiled, ignoring the comment, "What toy did you pick Lukey?"  
"I picked two 'cause they're both my favourite," he explained.

He pulled his stuffed dinosaur toy out from behind his back.

"This is my dinosaur, I like it 'cause it's cuddly and it goes like this," He told Charlie, pushing the button on the dinosaur's hand, making it roar.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive. What's the other one?" Charlie asked.

"This is my maget," he told Charlie proudly, presenting a large horseshoe magnet.

"It's a magnet remember Lucas, not a maget," I reminded him gently.

"Oh, yeah. My magnet."

Charlie looked at the magnet and back to me, clearly having no idea what a magnet was. Obviously one of the muggle things his father was yet to discover.

"How about you tell Charlie what your magnet can do?" I suggested.

Charlie smiled at me as he listened to Lucas tell him about the wonderful things he had discovered his magnet could do. When Lucas finished, he headed back down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Magnet, hey? I reckon Dad would love one of them."

"He probably would," I agreed.

"Is what he said about the necklace true?" Charlie asked.

I shook my head, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Show me."

"No. It's my locket; there is no need for you to see it. It has a picture of Lucas in it. Is that alright?"

"That's fine but what is the other picture?"

"There isn't another," I lied.

"Well if that's the case, show me it. Prove it Alexis," he challenged.

"There is no need for you to see my locket."

"Lexy, just show me."

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"Don't call you what Lexy?" he asked innocently.

"My name is Alexis. Do not call me anything other than Alexis."

"What's wrong with calling you Lexy, Lexy?"

"Everything. I think your ten minutes is up."  
"Not yet. I still need to see your locket and explain things to you," he smiled.

"No you don't."

"I think I do Lexy. Just hear me out."

I sat beside him on the couch, waiting for him to speak.

"Lexy, the day you left. You told me that you loved me and I didn't say anything. I wanted to say something, I really did. But I couldn't. You shocked me Lex. I never expected you to say something like that."

"It's okay Charlie, it's over and done with, and you don't need to think of nice things to say to let me down gently. It's all good. All over."

He put a hand over my mouth, "Shh, I'm not finished."

I glared at him before licking his hand.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, "Anyway, what I really wanted to say that day was…"

"Mummy, can I watch a movie?" Lucas called, coming back into the living room.

"Not at the moment Lukey, maybe later. I'm a little busy talking to Charlie at the moment so could you please go and play a little longer."

"Well, that's not what I was going to say, I don't recall wanting to say anything about watching a movie," Charlie muttered, as Lucas headed back to his room. "What I should have said goes something along the lines of 'Alexis Fuller I love you too'."

_Well, what did you think? I was very pleased to get 9 reviews for the last chapter, I think 10 may be in order to get the next one though…_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hi guys! Due to the overwhelming number of reviews on the last chapter (13 in less than 24 hours) I figured I'd upload this just to show my appreciation of your awesomeness. It's only short, sorry about that. Enjoy!_

_Love Princess Leasha._

_**Chapter 31**_

Charlie's POV

"Really?" she asked quietly, not entirely ready to believe what I had said.

"Yes really. Alexis I have wanted to tell you that for so long but I was always too scared. I thought that maybe you wouldn't like me and I'd ruin the friendship that we had. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. When I took you to Romania I was hoping that I could work up the courage to tell you but then there was the little mishap and it all fell apart."

I reached out and gently touched the scars on her face; she shivered slightly but didn't pull away. My hand travelled down to the locket that hung on a delicate gold chain around her neck, when she didn't object I opened it. As she had told me there was a picture of Lucas, he was holding his dinosaur and laughing, I smiled before focusing on the other picture. As Lucas had said, it was me. It was the night of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, I remembered it vividly. I had kissed her and told her it was a mistake.

"You looked so beautiful that night," I told her.

"I was so insanely nervous. I thought I was going to fall down the stairs or trip on my dress. Or all of the above," she laughed.

"I was nervous too," I admitted.

-Flashback-

"I don't think you understand Vali. I can't go through with this anymore. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I don't know if I would be capable of restraining myself."

"Charlie, stop pacing. You are going through with this. You said you'd go with her. You _want _to go with her. There is no one else in the world you would rather go to this ball with other than her. Dance with her, it is a ball after all. Talk to her, just like normal. Tell her she's beautiful, like you've always wanted to."

I stopped my pacing and felt myself pale.

"I _can't_ I could ruin everything."

"Charlie ai sa-i spuna. E obisnuita pentru un om sa va spun ca data ca e frumoasa. Femeile petrec multe, multe ore sa obtii reaady pentru aceste lucruri, ele aproape ne asteptam sa aud asta."

"I do not have to tell her. Regardless of what is customary and what women expect to hear. It's not my fault they spend so bloody long getting ready."  
"You have to tell her, she won't even suspect. Besides, she's probably just as nervous as you right now," Vali smiled.

"She has no need to be nervous. She's beautiful and amazing and breath-taking all the time, tonight will be no different."

"I think you're ready to go," Vali said, straightening my collar one last time, "Noroc."

"Thanks, I'll need all the luck I can get to survive the night."

-End flashback-

Alexis suddenly threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you Char," she whispered.

"I missed you too," I told her as I gently stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I shouldn't have said all of those things and I shouldn't have left. I really should have let you explain then. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Lexy."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, just holding one another, enjoying being together for a change.

"Lexy, any chance I can convince you to come to dinner at my parents tonight?"

"Are you kidding? Your mum's food is amazing. As long as Lucas is invited as well. And everyone will be there."

"I had already planned for that. But I have a condition as well."

"What is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want to be able to introduce you as my girlfriend."

"Charlie Weasley, are you asking me out?"

"I guess I am," I smiled.

"It would be awesome to finally be introduced as your girlfriend," she grinned.

"Alexis Fuller, are you accepting my condition?"

"I guess I am," she laughed.

_Well what'd you think? Let me know! Now I've caught up to what I already had written so the next chapter won't be so quick. But I'm sure that enormous amounts of reviews could help me write quicker… Just saying… _


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey guys, once again apologies for the super late and super short update. I'll try and get more up soon but I am going back to uni next week so it'll get hard again. But I'll try._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 32**_

Charlie's POV

I was insanely nervous for dinner. I hadn't introduced my parents to a girl this soon since well, ever. And it wasn't often that I invited girls over for dinner. And what would they say? We only just got together and I'm already inviting her for dinner.

Oh shut up Charlie, its _Alexis _for Merlin's sake. You have known her for years, as has everyone else in the family. Like anyone is going to object to you bringing her to dinner.

But what if they object to me bringing her to dinner as my _girlfriend_? Hmm, I like the way that sounds. My girlfriend, Alexis Fuller. Alexis Fuller is my girlfriend.

THEY WON'T OBJECT TO YOU BRINGING HER TO DINNER AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND! THERE WILL BE NO OBJECTIONS TO ALEXIS BEING PRESENT! Merlin your daft Charlie. So very, very daft.

How do you know there will be no objections?

Because I am you and you know your family so I know your family so you and I both know that no one will object to Alexis coming to dinner, either as your girlfriend or otherwise.

Oh, okay. You're pretty smart Charlie.

I had left Alexis's place and was back at mum's, trying to act normal. I didn't want to leave Lex but it would have been hard to explain disappearing for hours. I had owled Vali, quickly filling him in on the day's events and was now pacing around the living room.

"Charlie dear, what is the matter? You've been pacing since almost the moment you got home."

So much for normal.

"It's all good mum. Everything is fine. Everything is normal. Everything is good."

"Charlie, do you really think I'm going to believe that?"  
"No," I responded meekly.

"Well what is it then?"  
"Just stressing out about the dragons," I lied, "I'm just worried that something will happen and I won't be there to fix it and then they'll die and I'll come back to my dragons being dead. I don't want dead dragons."

"Charlie, they'll be fine. They are always fine. There are umpteen other people there that will look after them while you're here."

"Yeah but I still worry about them. What time is dinner?"

"7."

I glanced at my watch, still an hour and a half to go. Damn you time, go faster.

"Alright, that works out well. I've still got a few things to do so I'll be back in time for dinner."

I apparated from the living room to the closest apparating point to Alexis's place.

Alexis's POV

Later that night.

I was waiting at home for Charlie to come back and get Lucas and I.

I paced around the room impatiently for a few minutes before he apparated in front of me.

"They're all there; they didn't see me so they have no idea."

He took my arm and I held Lucas while he apparated us to his parents' house. We stopped outside the front door and he kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute."

He went inside, leaving the door open slightly so I could hear what was going on.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late, I had a few errands to run. Mum, I hope you'll excuse the short notice but I invited someone to dinner."

"That's fine Charlie dear, we can organise another chair. Who is it?"

"Is it a girl Charlie?" Fred asked.

I smiled; we had anticipated that one of the twins would be the first to ask that.

"Why, yes it is Fred. My girlfriend actually. I'll just go and get her, just be nice please everyone. I don't want you to scare her off."

He soon appeared at the door grinning, "Are you ready?"

"Never been so ready in my life," I replied, returning the grin.


	33. Chapter 33

_Hi guys, sorry it's been so long! I have been trying to write but then I feel guilty for not doing my assignments. But when I do my assignments I feel guilty for not writing, hence the update when I have a presentation tomorrow. Its only a short chapter but it's something at least. Hope you all enjoy it. Remember reviews are love. _

_**Chapter 33**_

Charlie's POV

I took Alexis's hand in mine and led her inside into the kitchen.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend Alexis Fuller. Alexis this is everyone," I grinned.

There was silence. It would have been possible to hear a pin drop. I know for a fact that you definetly would have heard a fork drop, Ron was already trying to get into the food and dropped his fork at my announcement. The silence lasted for what seemed like forever, the fadces of my family and their significant others were expressionless.

"Hi," Alexis said meekly, breaking the deafening silence.

There was a high pitched squeal as Katie pushed back her chair and ran to greet her old friend, throwing her arms around her.

"Alexis Fuller! You are the biggest bit…" Katie began, stopping as her eyes fell on Lucas on Alexis's hip.

Katie's eyes widened before she squealed and hugged Alexis again. By this time the entire family had gathered around, hugging Alexis in turn. Mum had somehow managed to steal Lucas away almost immediately.

"Alexis, my very own knight in shining armour!" Fred said, picking her up and spinning her in a circle. "You are AMAZING! Since when could you cast shield charms? You could never even shield yourself from Gred and I and then you managed to shield me! You literally saved my life, I am eternally in your debt."

"Charlie, why didn't you tell us you found her? How long have you been hiding my best friend from me?" Katie asked.

"Relax Katie, I only found her today," I told her, "if I had found her earlier I would have told you already."  
"Alexis, would you like to explain this whole child situation?" George asked, nodding at Lucas.

"And where have you been?"

"Alright, everyone, how about we all sit down and have dinner and I'll explain everything."

Everyone sat back in their seats, mum still holding Lucas and started eating as Alexis filled them in on what had happened since she left.

"So, I hid out at my parents place before I bought an apartment. I got a job working at a muggle supermarket. I tuned into Potterwatch as often as possible and as soon as I heard about the battle at Hogwarts, I was there. I miraculously cast a shield charm and saved Fred's sorry ass."

"See Hermione, I told you it was her," Fred interrupted.

"I thought my charm didn't work, I thought you were dead until I got home. I cast my first killing curse at the death eater that I thought had killed you."

"You cast an unforgivable curse?" Bill asked, shocked.

"Yeah. More than one actually," she replied, not meeting Bill's eyes. "it wasn't until later that night when listening to _Potterwatch _that I knew my shield charm had worked. Anyway, after the battle I kept seeing all the notices about how many children had become orphans during the war against Voldemort and decided to adopt one. I didn't even make it past the first room. I knew as soon as I set eyes on him that he was the one I was going to adopt."

"But you're so young Alexis, you haven't even lived yet and now you have lost so many opportunities because you have a child to look after."

"It was part of my original plan Molly but things changed. I wasn't doing anything that I had planned to do and I wasn't going wait around for something to happen. Anyway, that's pretty much everything, until this afternoon when Luke and I were getting ice-cream and Charlie just happened to walk by a see me."

"So what job are you going to apply for at the ministry?" Bill asked.

"What are you talking about Bill? Alexis wants to work with dragons, not at the ministry," I told him, I honestly thought that Bill knew Alexis better than that.

"I don't know yet Bill. I haven't really thought about it too much."

"Lex I thought you wanted to work with dragons."

"I do Charlie, but things have changed, Lucas is my priority now. I can't go and do something dangerous just because I want to, I need to be there for him."

That's when I realised that Bill knew Alexis better than I did. I had always thought that eventually she would be working with dragons alongside me in Rom… That's when it hit me. She won't even be in Romania. If she plans to work for the ministry she will be here.

_Pretty please with (Insert something delicious) on top review. _

_Quote of the day: "There are nerds sitting beside me. Oh, I don't mean you, I mean the lollies." Elliroc. _


	34. Chapter 34

_Hi guys! I know you are probably all in shock that this has been posted so quickly! I was rewarding myself with writing for finishing one of my assignments early, even though I still have another one due tomorrow but that's irrelevant. Let me know what you think!_

_xoxo_

_**Chapter 34**_

Bill's POV

"But Lex that means…" Charlie started,

"Char, I know what that means," Alexis cut him off.

"But…"

She pressed a finger to his lips, "Shhh, we'll talk about it later."

He gave up, for the moment at least, and the conversation returned to the normal chaos that it is at the Weasley dinner table. Everyone was talking at once to each other, fighting to be heard by someone down the other end of the table. Soon enough the plates were empty and everyone slowly filtered out of the dining room, into the living room, with the exception of Katie and Alexis. Katie had grabbed her best friends hand and dragged her outside into the night, presumably to tell her all about her engagement and everything else she had missed out on. Charlie, who had somehow managed to prise Lucas out of Mum's arms came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Lucas, this is your Uncle Bill."

"Hello Uncle Bill. What happened to your face? Mummy has marks on her face but yours are different."

"Do you know how your mummy got her scars?" I asked him.

"A baby dragon scratched her, she told me so."

"Well something like that happened to me. But it wasn't a baby dragon," I told him.

"What was it?"

"Bill, I don't know if you should…"

"Charlie, I'm sure Alexis won't mind. She told him the truth about hers. Besides, they're my scars, it happened to me, if I want to lie about it I will. But I don't so I won't. Lucas, I was attacked by a very nasty man, he was a werewolf. Luckily for me he wasn't a werewolf when he attacked me so I'm not one, but it still hurt and it made me a little different."

"Did you get him Uncle Bill? Did you get him for hurting you?"

"I didn't, but someone did. He's gone now Lukey."

"Bill Weasley, I hope you're not telling Lucas horrible stories!"

Damn, that woman had amazing hearing.

"No Mum, I'm not."

"Lucas, come over here to Grandma, I don't want Bill to scare you with those stories."

"Coming Grandma!" Lucas called, sliding off Charlies lap. He leant over and whispered in my ear, "You didn't scare me Uncle Bill," before running off to my mother.

I laughed, "He's a cute kid."

"Of course he is, he takes after his mother. Speaking of his mother, how the hell did you know that she wasn't going to Romania? Have you been in touch with her all this time?"

"Charlie, if I had been in touch with her I wouldn't have been so shocked when she turned up with you tonight. She always said that when she had kids she'd get a boring job."

"When did she tell you this?"

"Ages ago. I don't remember exactly, it was either during one of our chess marathons or in one of her owls," I shrugged, only irritating Charlie more.

"Since when did you owl her?"

"Since forever ago."

"She hardly ever owled me."

"Did you owl her?"  
"Sometimes."

"Maybe you should have owled her more often rather than waiting for her to owl you," I suggested.

"Shut up Bill, you think you're so clever. Why did she tell you stuff like that? What else do you know?"  
"She told me because I asked. I know a few things, just like she knows a few things about me. We talked about a lot of things. I'd get lonely in Egypt and talking to her always made me feel more at home."

"She does have that effect on people, she's pretty amazing. I just can't believe you know more about my girlfriend than I do."

"Honestly Charlie, look around the room. There are a lot of people here that know more about her than you, like Fred and George, Hermione, Ginny, Alicia, Ang and not to mention Katie, who appears to have kidnapped her by the way."

"No she hasn't," he responded, watching the door as Katie and Alexis came back inside giggling like schoolgirls.

Alexis scanned the room and grinned even wider when her eyes fell on Charlie and I, she disentangled herself from Katie and headed over to us. She hugged me tightly before squeezing herself between Charlie and I.

"So Bill, fill me in. What have I missed?"

"Nothing much really. You know, just my wedding, the birth of my first child. Nothing important."

"I'm sorry," was all she said.

She wouldn't meet my eyes and I knew that tears were threatening to fall, but she wouldn't cry. Not now. Not in front of everyone. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't have missed them if you were here. Do you guys want to come meet Victoire? She's asleep upstairs."

They both nodded and I led them upstairs to where Victoire was asleep.

"She's so cute!" Alexis whispered, "can I hold her?"

I nodded and she gently picked up Victoire and held her close, rocking her gently. After a while she held Victoire out to Charlie.

"I don't even know how to hold a baby. I'd drop her," he said, taking a step back.

"No you won't. Come on, I'll show you."

I smiled as Alexis started instructing Charlie on the right way to hold a baby, and as she told him that she was just like a baby dragon. I quietly turned and snuck back down stairs, leaving them with Victoire.

_So, what are your thoughts? I might be able to find some more time to write soon, as I don't have too many assignments left and things are starting to work out better. But I will be even more inclined to find writing time if I get lots of reviews… let's say 15 before I post a new chapter._


	35. Chapter 35

_Well I know I said 15 reviews and we're not at 15 yet but I'll put this one up anyway, for Elliroc to brighten your somewhat crappy day. _

_xoxo_

_**Chapter 35**_

Lucas's POV

I had managed to escape from Grandma Weasley. I think she's a little bit crazy, she kept wanting to cuddle me lots, and not even Mummy cuddles me that much and Mummy cuddles a lot.

Uncle Fred and Uncle George were showing me around the house. It was pretty cool, it had lots of magic stuff that we didn't have at home. For some reason Mummy didn't do magic lots. I know she likes it though, 'cause she told me. I think sometimes magic reminds her of sad stuff.

Uncle Fred and George had a joke shop. It'd be pretty cool to have a shop, then I'd have lots of money and I could buy cool stuff. I think I'd buy a dragon. I think Mummy would let me buy a dragon 'cause she has one on her neck and she has a pretend one at home. I think she'd like a pet dragon. I wouldn't be able to tell anyone though 'cause not everyone knows about magic, they'd think I'm just a silly kid. But they're silly 'cause they don't think magic is really.

"Hey Lucas, want a lolly?" Uncle Fred asked. Well I think it was Uncle Fred anyway.

"No thank you," I told him nicely.

"Why not? They're really good," Uncle George said.

"Mummy said not to eat anything you gave me 'cause it'd make me sick or turn me into something, probably a bird."

"Would we do that to you?" They asked together.

"Mummy said you would."

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE FEEDING MY CHILD YOUR TRICK SWEETS!" I heard Mummy yell.

"Damn she's good."

"I told you she wouldn't want me to eat it."

They led me back down the creaky stairs to where everyone else was. Mummy was sitting with Charlie. Charlie was holding a little baby.

"Does Charlie have a baby?" I asked Uncle Fred and Uncle George.

"Nah mate, that's Bill and Fleur's daughter Victoire. Charlie doesn't have kids." Uncle Fred told me.

"Why not?"

"Because he's never really had a girlfriend." Uncle George answered.

"Will he and my mummy have babies?"  
They looked at each other.

"I dunno mate, that's something you'd have to talk to them about." Uncle Fred said.

I hate it when people don't answer my questions.

"I don't want them to have babies."

"Why not Lukey?"

"Because Mummy won't love me anymore. She'll love her tummy babies more than me. Everyone always loves tummy babies more than 'dopted babies." I said, starting to cry.

"I promise your mummy will always love you Lukey, the same amount as any tummy babies she has. Maybe even more," Uncle Fred said.

"Everyone loves tummy babies more. 'Cause tummy babies are real babies. If Mummy and Charlie have tummy babies they will forget about me," I said as I wiped my eyes.

"They would never forget about you," Uncle George said as Charlie came over.

"What's the matter Luke?" he asked as he picked me up and rubbed away the tears on my cheeks, Uncle Fred and George went to talk to Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry.

"Are you and Mummy gunna have tummy babies?"

His eyes went big before he said, "I don't know Lucas. I haven't seen your mummy in a long time, that's something we'd have to talk about one day. I'd like to think we will but it won't be for a long time Luke."

"I don't want you to have tummy babies. Ever."

"Why not?"

"Because Mummy will love them more. Everyone loves tummy babies way more than 'dopted babies."

Charlie rubbed more tears off as he said, "I promise that Mummy wont love anyone more than you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you think that Uncle Fred and Uncle George will let me work at their shop?"

"I think they will when you're older, but you're a little young at the moment. Why do you want to work there?"  
"I want to have my own shop. Then I can be rich and buy a pet dragon. Mummy likes dragons. Even though one hurt her she still likes them. I think she'll let me get one 'cause she likes them. Uncle Fred and Uncle George can teach me how to have a good shop."

"Dragons don't make very good pets Lucas. I'm sure if you could have a pet dragon Mummy would let you. Dragons need to have a lot of room and they need to live somewhere that they can fly. And lots of people would be scared if you had a dragon."

"They're silly," I yawned, "Charlie, is it almost time to go home? I'm tired."

"It's not even nearly time yet. But you can go have a sleep upstairs if you want to; I think Mummy will want to stay for a few more hours to catch up with everyone."

"Okay, I'll go to bed here."  
Charlie took carried me upstairs and tucked me into one of the beds.

"You won't forget me will you?"  
"Of course not. We'll come and get you when we leave. Goodnight Lucas," he said as he kissed me goodnight.

"Charlie?"  
"Yes Lucas?"  
"Will you be my daddy? 'Cause Mummy loves you and you love Mummy and Mummy is my mummy and mummies and daddies have babies cause they love each other so you should be my daddy."

"I think I would like that Lucas."

"Good. I think I would like it too. Goodnight Daddy."

_Also, after you have pressed the review button you should go and check out Elliroc's story "The Happiest Days of our Lives". It is amazing and DO NOT FORGET to leave a review on it. Because it is amazing._


	36. Chapter 36

_Sorry it's been so long! This one is dedicated to Crashing Down Lovely who was a wonderful help in translating my tattoo. Thanks . _

_**Chapter 36**_

Charlie's POV

What an amazing night. Finding Alexis, meeting her adorable son, introducing her as my girlfriend to my family, watching her face light up as she caught up with all her friends, meeting my niece, Lucas wanting me to be his daddy and now this. Lying in her bed, my arms wrapped securely around her, watching her sleep. It was something I had wanted to do for years, something that I had been beginning to think would never happen. She stirred in her sleep and smiled.

"Char?" she asked groggily.

"Yes Lexy?"

"Just checking i wasn't dreaming and you really were here."

"I'm here Lexy, and I want to stay here with you forever," I told her.

She rolled over and snuggled into my bare chest, "I'd like that a lot."

I kissed the top of her head as she drifted back to sleep.

I awoke later that morning to sunlight on my face. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Alexis looking up at me.

"Morning sleepyhead," she grinned.

I laughed, "I don't get the opportunity to sleep in often so I like to make the most of it."

The makeup that she had been wearing the day before was gone and I could clearly see her scars. I gently ran my fingers over them.

"Don't even think about apologising," She told me, before I could even open my mouth.

"How'd you know I was going to apologise?"  
"Because you always do. Every time you see them you apologise."

"Sorry for apologising."

She laughed, "Charlie Weasley, you are an idiot."

"Sorry about that," I grinned.

"I've missed you so much Charlie."

"Probably not half as much as I missed you. I thought that I would never see you again. Everyone hated me for loosing you; Katie was ready to murder me."

"I know, she told me."

The door opened and Lucas ran in, jumping on the bed.

"Mummy! Uncle Fred's head is in the fireplace!" he yelled, looking concerned.

Alexis laughed as she got out of bed and made her way to the fireplace; I picked up Lucas and followed.

"Morning," Fred said cheerily, "hope you two had a good night," He added with a wink.

"The best in a long time," Alexis responded calmly.

"Now now, I didn't appear in your fireplace to hear about your late night escapades. I was wondering if you would like to come and visit us at the shop."

"Please can we go mummy? Pretty please?" Lucas begged, "Make her say yes daddy."

Alexis turned, shocked at hearing her son call me daddy.

"And we can offer a child minding service free of charge as you two obviously have things to talk about," Fred added, looking between Alexis and I uncertainly.

"Alright, we'll be over soon," Alexis said, not taking her eyes off Lucas and I.

"Looking forward to it," Fred said as he disappeared.

Alexis sent Lucas to start getting ready to leave for the twins shop. As soon as he had made his way to his bedroom she started questioning me.

"Why did he just call you daddy?"

"He wants to Lex. He asked me last night," I told her, filling her in on the conversation I had with her son.

"And you said that its fine?"  
"Yes, I did Lex."

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea Char," she said softly.

"Why not?"  
"What will happen when you go back to Romania? He doesn't know that you'll be leaving just as suddenly as you came. He'll think that you'll be staying. Maybe this isn't a good idea Charlie. Lucas is going to get so confused and I…"

"Don't do this Lexy," I sighed.

"Do what?"  
"Push me away."

"I'm not Char, it's just…"  
I put a hand gently over her mouth, "Shhh, let's just go to the shop and we'll talk later."  
She nodded and I took my hand off her mouth, allowing her to go see to Lucas. As I dressed, preparing to visit the twin's shops, I readied myself for the inevitable talk with Alexis, asking her to come to Romania with me. I knew she would object, she wouldn't want to move Lucas, she wouldn't want him to have to learn a new language, she wouldn't want to leave her parents. As I predicted her arguments, I realised I would lose. There was no possible way that I could convince her to move to Romania with me. I sighed as I realised this, just as she came into the room.

"What's wrong Charlie?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing's wrong Lex, everything is perfect," I smiled, "now, you'd better hurry up and get ready or Lucas and I are leaving you behind."  
She laughed as I headed to the lounge room where I could hear Lucas waiting impatiently.

"Guess what Charlie, mummy said that we can make Uncle Fred and Uncle George make us breakfast! I want pancakes with ice-cream!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"You know what Lucas?"

"What Charlie?"  
"That sounds like a great idea," I told him with a smile.

The fact that he had called me Charlie only confirmed my fears, she was pushing me away.

Alexis soon joined us and I apparated the three of us to Diagon Alley, opposite Fred and George's shop.

"Wow! Look at it Mummy! It's so big and bright and colourful and FUN!"

"So do you want to go in?" Alexis asked.

"YES!"

We laughed, "Okay, let's go."

Lucas led the way, pulling Alexis by the hand over to the shop; he hurried through the door and stopped inside.

"Wow. There is so much stuff," he said quietly.

He spotted George and ran over to him.

"Uncle George I'm here! I came as quick as I could, Mummy took too long to get ready."  
George laughed, "That certainly sounds like your mother. Would you like a tour Lucas?"

"Yes please Uncle George," Lucas replied excitedly, jumping up and down.

Alexis and I wandered around the shop, looking at the products the twins and Lee had created in her absence. When we reached the shelf where the daydream potions should be there was nothing on the shelf except an old sign 'Unavailable until further notice, sorry for any inconvenience.'

"They never figured it out," I told her, this shelf has been empty since not long after you left.

"I'll make them some more," she promised.

I took her hand in mine and she led me through the shop, she waved at Lee Jordan who was working on the counter, who waved back like he saw her every day. Lee turned back to what he was doing for a second before running over to greet Alexis.

"Alexis!" he roared, "What are you doing here? The twins never told me you were coming! How long have you been back for?"

She laughed, "Slow down Lee, I'll talk to you later, for now I think you had better go finish serving that customer."  
"Oh yeah," he said sheepishly, hugging her before heading back to the counter apologising profusely to the customer.

We continued on our way out to the back of the shop where we found Fred putting together the mail orders.

"I don't think I will ever get used to the sight of you two being together," he said as we entered the room.

"Sure you will, I didn't think I'd ever get used to the sight of your hideous face but I managed," Alexis smiled sweetly at him.

"And that, my dear, is why we have missed you. Now, where is that child of yours?"  
"Your twin has already stolen him, taking him on a tour of the shop."

"Oh good, I guess I should go and join them. George might need help corrupting him. You two go home, come back and get him when you're ready. If we get sick of him before that, we'll just put a price tag on him and hope someone buys him."

"Try not to corrupt him too much Fred."

"Whatever Lex. See you later," he said as he left the room.

"Come on Lex, let's go."  
"I don't really want to leave him here."  
"He will be fine. Fred and George will look after him."

"Okay," she sighed, before apparating us back to her place.

"Why are you pushing me away Lex?" I asked as we sat on the couch.

"I'm not Charlie."

"You are. You told me that 'maybe this isn't a good idea'. What isn't a good idea Alexis?"  
"Lucas calling you daddy. I told him not to because all too soon you'll be gone and he'll be confused, he thinks that you're staying here for good, and we both know that isn't the case."  
"Come with me."  
"What?"  
"Come with me Alexis. To Romania."  
"I can't Charlie. My life is here now, Lucas's life is here. I can't just move to Romania with you on a whim."

"Why not?"  
"Because I have Lucas to think of. I can't just move so far away from everything he knows. I can't just expect him to learn another language when he's still learning English."

"So you're going to hide behind Lucas," I sighed.

"I'm not hiding," she protested.

"Alright, alright. So, you want to stay here?"  
"Yes."

"Okay, as long as you're sure this is what you really want."  
"It is," she assured me.

"Okay," I said, kissing her forehead, "I'll start job hunting tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not going back Alexis."

"But Charlie, you love your job. There's no dragons in London to work with. You can't."

"I can and I will Lex."  
"You can't, you love your dragons."

"I love you more."

"Char, that's all you have ever wanted to do with your life, you can't just throw it all away for nothing!" She exclaimed.

"It's not all I've ever wanted to do with my life. I also want to spend my life with you."

"What will you do?"  
"I don't care, as long as you are the last person I see before I go to sleep and the first person I see when I wake up. As long as I have you nothing else matters. I'll get a job somewhere and you can too, then we can get married and have our own kids and everything will be perfect."

"Don't you think you're taking things a little fast Charlie?"

"What do you think Lex?"  
"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't have come into that ice cream place yesterday. Maybe things were better off as they were before."

"Is that really what you think Alexis? You don't think that we should be together. Is that what you're trying to say? You want me to go back to Romania and forget about you?"

"I don't know Charlie," she admitted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I don't know what I want anymore."

"Do you want me to go back to Romania and forget about you?" I asked again.

Her tears started to fall thick and fast, "I don't know Charlie. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! It's been so long since I've seen you and things were going fine and it seems that every time I'm with you I end up getting hurt."

I kissed her forehead and stood up, heading towards the fireplace.

"If this is what you want I'll do it Lex, as much as it hurts me to do it."  
"Charlie."

"What do you want Alexis. Tell me what you want. I will do anything for you if only you tell me what."

"Don't forget about me," she whispered.

"When you know what you want, come and see me. I love you Alexis," I said before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and flooing back to the dragon reserve in Romania.

_It's a lot longer than the other chapters but I figured since it has been so long you guys deserved it. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Well, I had planned on waiting a while before I added this chapter but I figured that you guys would appreciate it being up sooner rather than later. This is now 2 days of study vac well spent. Hope you enjoy it._

_**Chapter 37. **_

Alexis's POV

George flooed to my apartment about an hour after Charlie had left and found me curled up on the couch in tears.

"When I flooed here before bring Lucas it was to make sure he wouldn't be scared for life after seeing you and Charlie going at it, instead I find you all alone in tears. What happened Lex?" he asked, sitting beside me.

I snuggled into him as I told him what had happened with Charlie.

"So why did this happen Lex? You've loved him for ages."  
"I'm scared that it's all a dream and he doesn't mean it and that when he goes back to Romania he'll forget all about me and move on and I'll get hurt again. I don't want to get hurt again George," I cried to him.

"I know Lexy, but I think after last time he doesn't want to get hurt either. He was really hurting when you left Lex, I've never seen him so upset or angry, it was scary. All he wanted to do was tell you that he loved you and he missed that chance. Now he's walked away so he doesn't have to see you walk away from him again. He loves you Lex."

"I can't move there with Lucas, he'd have to learn Romanian to go to school and I don't speak much Romanian."

"He said he'd move here for you."

"I don't want him to leave his dragons, he'd be unhappy."

"Lexy, he's happier with you than he is with his dragons. Even his dragons couldn't cheer him up after last time. He really loves you Lexy, he would never leave his dragons for anyone else, not even his own mother when she begged and pleaded and cried, only for you."

"I should go see him, shouldn't I?"

"Yes, and tell him everything you just told me. Don't worry, Fred and I will keep an eye on Lucas as long as you need."

"Thanks George," I said, hugging him before I stood up.

I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and following Charlie.

I was disorientated when I fell out of the fire at the dragon reserve. A man helped me to my feet and said something in Romanian.

"Caut pentru Charlie Weasley." I told him, using some of the little Romanian I knew.

"Desi?" he asked.

"Eu nu vorbesc mult român, poţi vorbi limba engleză?"

"Yes, I do speak English," he responded with a smile. "Are you Alexis by any chance?"

"I am. Why?"  
"You are just like Charlie described, I can see why he admires you. I'm Vali, by the way. I'll take you to Charlie's room, it's right beside mine."  
"Thanks Vali."

He led me quickly through the twists and turns Charlie had led me through so long ago and stopped at Charlie's door. He knocked. There was no response. He knocked again, calling Charlie's name. Still nothing. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly. The room had barely changed since last time I had been here, the only real difference was the photos on display, there were more recent photos, as well as some of the older ones that I had seen here before. There was an empty bottle of firewhiskey sitting on the small dining table.

"This can't be good," Vali muttered, "I'll go and find him."  
"I'm coming."  
"I think it'd be better if you stayed here."

"I'm coming," I said again, more forcefully this time.

"Alright, if you insist. Charlie did say you were stubborn."  
He hurried out of the room, not bothering to look back to see if I was keeping up. He led me past the baby dragon enclosures where I had come last time I had been here. There was no sign of Charlie. He continued path, he seemed to have an idea of where Charlie could be.

"Vali, where are we going?"

"To the horntails," he replied.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Yes. How did you know?"  
"She's the one that scared me. He always talks about her."

We hurried on. A few minutes later we rounded a corner and I knew we had found Amber. Although I hadn't seen her since she was a baby, I knew it was her, she was big and beautiful and terrifying all at the same time.

"Charlie!" Vali called, as he spotted the red haired man just outside the enclosure.

Charlie turned at the sound of his name and shooed Vali away, turning back to the dragon.

I called his name as I ran towards him. He stared at me for a moment before once again turning back to the dragon. He started towards the gate. I ran as fast as I could, calling his name. Vali was shouting agt him in Romanian, gesturing wildly with his arms. Charlie paid no attention to either of us as he fumbled with the lock on Amber's enclosure. He unlocked the gate and pushed it open, just as I reached him. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me.

"Charles Weasley, don't you dare go in there."

"You've never called me Charles before," he commented, shaking me off and stepping into the enclosure.

"I've also never been this serious. Charlie, come on," I pleaded.

"Just go wait in my room, I'll be there soon," he said, turning to face Amber.

I went to stand with him in the dragon's enclosure, taking both his hands in mine, forcing him to turn towards me. I could see his face was tear stained and more threatened to fall. He refused to look me in the eye, preferring to stare at the ground instead.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You said to come when I knew what I wanted. I know what I want now Char," I said quietly.

He finally looked at me, his blue eyes swimming with unshed tears. "What do you want Lex?"

I gasped as I saw movement over his shoulder, Amber's tail. She was swinging her huge deadly spiked tail at us. I don't know if I thought about what I did next or if it was instinct. I pushed Charlie backwards, into the dirt landing on top of him.

The last thing I remember is screaming in pain as Amber's tail shredded my back.

Charlie's POV

Alexis had pushed me to the ground, landing on top of me. I had no idea why she screamed until I saw the blood. It began to flow instantly, running from the new wounds on her back, dripping onto me. I managed to pick her up, while calling for Vali to get the mediwitches. He nodded once before apparating. I got Alexis outside the enclosure and sat, holding her in my arms. I had seen people die from less than this before, the amount of blood she was losing was incredible. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, whimpering in pain. Vali appeared in front of us, closely followed by five mediwitches.

"Put her on the stretcher Charlie," one instructed.

I did as instructed, carefully placing her on her stomach on the stretcher not letting go of her hand.

"Charlie?" she mumbled.

"I'm here Lexy; you're going to be okay. Don't talk now, you just rest and we'll talk when you're better."

The mediwitches were administering potions and waving their wands over her as she shook her head.

"I'm not stupid Char, I might not get better. I know what I want Charlie. I know now."

"Shhh, Lexy. It doesn't matter now. You will get better and we'll talk then," I told her, trying to convince myself as much as her.

"She's going to St. Mungo's," one of the witches told me, "her wounds are too extensive to be treated here."

I nodded, "Lexy, they're going to take you to St. Mungo's so you can get fixed up. I'll meet you there."

"Char, I know what I want now," she said again, opening her eyes, "Charles Weasley, I want you."

Her hand went limp and a mediwitch pulled it out of my grasp before they apparated her and the stretcher to St. Mungo's.

_I hope you liked it. The next chapter is ready to go, the more reviews, the quicker it goes up. Sounds fair enough to me. _

_xoxox_


	38. Chapter 38

_Thanks everyone that has reviewed so far, I just made 200 reviews, and as a reward, you get the chapter. Your reviews really do make my day. _

_**Chapter 38**_

Charlie's POV

They had just taken Alexis to St. Mungo's. I sank down into the dirt outside Amber's enclosure, I was lost, I had no idea what to do now.

"Charlie, you need to go. You need to tell her family and yours. You need to be there for her when she wakes up," Vali told me, "I will come with you if you'd like."

I nodded, grateful that Vali would be there to explain. I took his arm and he apparated me to the fireplace Alexis would have stumbled through only half an hour ago. I took a handful of powder and threw it into the fire.

"The Burrow," I said, before stepping into the flames.

I landed less than gracefully on the living room floor. Mum came rushing in to see who had arrived, just as Vali fell out after me. I stood up and hugged mum, crying. She was shocked, she hadn't seen me cry since I was young, and the blood that covered my shirt probably didn't help.

"What is it Charlie dear?" she asked, worriedly.

"Alexis," was all I could choke out.

Vali quickly explained, and Mum's face paled. She called for Dad before taking charge.

"I'll tell the twins. One of them can take you to her parents' house. They need to know Charlie. I can watch Lucas and alert everyone else. Go straight to St. Mungo's from her parents' house." She ordered, before sticking her head in the fireplace to call the twins.

"Charlie what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" Dad asked as soon as he saw me.

Vali quickly filled him in while Dad waved his wand, cleaning my shirt. The twins appeared in the living room beside us moments later, Fred holding Lucas.

"Charlie, where's Mummy? Why are you crying?"

I took Lucas from Fred, "Lukey, Mummy had an accident and she is in hospital I am going to get Grandma and Grandpa Fuller and then go and see her okay. You can stay here with Grandma Weasley and come later."

"No. I'm coming now," he said as he started to cry.

"Okay, you need to be brave for your Mummy okay Lukey?"

He nodded.

"George, take us to Alexis's parents," I ordered.

George grabbed my arm and an instant later we were on her parents' doorstep. I ran the doorbell and her mother, Mary-Anne answered.

"Hi Mary-Anne, may we please come in?" I asked.

"Charlie, she's not… Charlie, why on earth do you have Lucas?" she asked, taking her grandchild off me.

"I found Alexis and Lucas yesterday; I really need to talk to you and Jonathon."

She called for her husband and led us into the sitting room. Jonathon glared when he saw me and grew confused when he saw Lucas.

"Mummy had an accident Grandma," Lucas cried.

"Mr and Mrs Fuller, Alexis has had an accident and she's in St. Mungo's. I was just coming to let you know before I went," I informed them, trying to hold back my tears.

"What would you know of my daughter? She never wanted to see you again Charlie Weasley."

George explained the previous day's events as quickly as he could to Jonathon.

He nodded, still unimpressed, "What kind of accident?"

"A horntail accident," I admitted.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER BACK TO THOSE HORRID CREATURES AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?"

Lucas jumped at the sound of his grandfather yelling and came to sit on my lap.

"I didn't take her sir. If you don't mind, we can argue this at a later date. I'm going to see Alexis."

I took George's arm again and he apparated us to St. Mungo's.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I kind of convinced her to go and see you."

"It's not your fault George, I shouldn't have been with the dragon anyway."  
"What were you doing drunk with a dragon?" he asked warily.

"I wasn't doing anything overly stupid. I just wanted some scales," I admitted.

His eyes widened, "For a…"

I nodded, as we approached the counter. I asked for Alexis and they directed us to her room. George, Lucas and I walked along in silence until we got to her room. One of the mediwitches from the reserve was outside, waiting for us.

"Charlie, as you know her wounds are extensive and she lost a lot of blood. They are doing all they can for her at the moment but we don't know what will happen. You can go and visit her. Only one visitor at a time."

"Lucas comes with me."

She nodded, "Okay, one visitor plus Lucas. She's in a bad way Charlie, you might not want to take him in yet."

"That's my mummy. I want to see her," Lucas told the witch.

She nodded, opening the door for us. I walked into the room and was shocked by the amount of mediwitches and wizards that hovered over her. I walked up to the side of her bed and put Lucas on the bed beside her. She was lying on her stomach, unconscious.  
"Mummy," he cried, "please wake up. I need to tell you all about Uncle Fred and Uncle George's shop. They gave me lots of cool things."

I took her hand and stroked it gently, I didn't know what to say, so many thoughts rushed through my head.

"I told your parents Lexy," I said quietly, "your dad hates me even more. They should be here soon."

I sat with her a few more minutes before the door opened again, I could see Mary-Anne and Jonathon, as well as most of my family outside.

"I'm going to go outside Lucas so someone else can come in okay? Are you going to stay here?"  
He nodded, wiping at some tears that were trickling down his cheeks. I kissed Alexis's hand and Lucas's forehead before I left the room. Mary-Anne entered without a word to me. Vali had come to the hospital, along with my parents, Fred, Bill, Ginny, Hermione, Katie, Ang, Alicia and Lee. I sat beside him with my head in my hands.

"George spus ca ai fost mergi la a lua scale. Ştiţi că este un lucru incredibil de periculos să faci.," he said quietly.

It took me a moment to interpret what he had said but when I understood, I nodded.

"I know Vali, but I would do anything for her."

"Well trade place with her Mr Weasley. My daughter should not be in there. You have already caused her enough pain and now this."

"Mr Fuller, I would glad trade places with her if I could. It should be me in there anyway, if she hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would be dead."

"And that's how it should be. If my daughter dies saving your life, I will kill you. Even if it is the last thing I do, I will kill you."

"Mr Fuller. If she dies, you won't need to kill me, I'd do it myself."

Days passed, and there was still no change in Alexis. I didn't leave the hospital; I spent every moment I could at her bedside. Her parents had taken Lucas home with them, but they visited often. Jonathon glared daggers at me every time he saw me, but I didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered other than Alexis,

Days turned into weeks. I was meant to be returning to work soon. I owled my boss my resignation. My family were shocked that I had quit the job I'd worked so hard for, but no job was worth leaving her side.

Weeks turned into months. Two months after Alexis had been admitted to hospital, a mediwitch broke some horrible news to her parents, Katie and I.

"Even if she does eventually wake up, she may never walk again."

I cried with Katie, while Jonathon yelled at me again.

"She will wake up," Katie said defiantly, "and she will walk. Everything will go back to normal."

"Katie…"

"Shut up Charlie. She will. This is Alexis. You know how stubborn she is, if she wants to walk, she will."

I tried to smile at Katie's positive outlook, yes Alexis was probably the most stubborn person I knew but if her injuries were too great, even her stubbornness couldn't prevail.

A month after we had been told that Alexis may never walk again, Jonathon came out of her room.

"She wants to see you," he mumbled at me, as he took a seat beside his wife. Lucas was with my parents today, visiting the hospital everyday was hard on him.

"She's awake?" I asked, not believing what I'd heard.

He nodded as I entered the room.

I could see Alexis, still lying on her stomach, facing away from the door. I took my usual seat beside her bed and held her hand.

Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Charlie," she said softly.

"I'm here Lexy."

"I know what I want now."

"I know what I want too, Lexy. I want you to get better."

She tried to laugh but it hurt too much, "I know that I want you Charles Weasley. Even if I have to move to Romania."

"You don't have to Lexy, I quit my job months ago."  
"What? Why?"

"Alexis, you've been here for three months and there was no way I was leaving you here."

"But what about your dragons?"

"You are more important than my dragons Lexy. Can you promise me something?"

She nodded.

"Don't ever do something that stupid and reckless ever again. Alexis I thought I'd lost you."

"You would have died Charlie."

"You could have Lexy. I have never been so scared before in my life."

"What were you doing anyway Charlie?"  
"I don't want to talk about it at the moment Lexy."  
She looked worried, "Were you going to get yourself killed deliberately because of me?"  
"Nothing like that Lexy."  
"Well what was it then?"

"If you must know I was planning on getting some scales," I mumbled.

"Scales? For what?"

"For something."

She looked confused before it dawned on her, "I think you just ruined the surprise Charlie."

"Not really. You still don't know what it will look like or when I'll ask."

"I know it'll be amazing Charlie. But Charlie, I don't need all that, a normal one will be fine."

"Alexis Laura Fuller, you can't honestly tell me that you haven't dreamed of a dragon scale engagement ring your whole life."

_Hope you liked it _


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

Alexis's POV

I was shocked. The love of my life had just admitted that he was planning on getting me a dragon scale engagement ring. I had wanted one forever. They were the rarest and most beautiful rings available anywhere in the world. They were also the most expensive.

"Well, you've got me there, I have always wanted one. But I don't need something like that Char."

"Yes, you do," he countered, kissing me gently.

I laughed, wincing slightly at the pain it cause me to do so, "I just can't believe this is something we're actually talking about."

"It is amazing isn't it? Alexis, did you father tell you what the mediwitches said?" he asked tentatively.

"What Char?"

"Lexy, they said you might not walk again."  
I felt sick instantly. Never walk again? Never be able to do anything for myself. Never be able to look after Lucas on my own.

Never be able to walk Lucas through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters. I bit my lip, fighting back tears.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's with my mum. Your dad probably already went to get him."

"Can you send him in with Mum?" I asked.

"Lexy…" he began.

"I want to see Luke and everyone else. We can talk about this later okay?"  
He looked unsure, but nodded, turning to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

He turned back to me, "I'm going to get Lucas and your mum, like you asked."

I pouted, "Not without giving me a kiss you're not."

He smiled, bending down beside my bed to kiss me.

"I love you Charles."

"I love you too Alexis," he said before leaving the room.

The door had barely closed before it opened again and my mum and Lucas came rushing in.

"Mummy!" Lucas exclaimed "You're awake!"

He climbed into the bed beside me and hugged me tightly; I winced at the pain as he touched my back but hugged him back as tightly as I could.

"I missed you Lucas."  
"Not as much as we missed you," Mum said as she hugged me as gently as possible.

"Mum can you come home now?"

"Not yet Lucas, I have to stay here until they say I can go home."  
"But I want you to come home. I miss you mummy. I want to go home and sleep in my bed at our house."

"I know Lucas but I can't go yet until I'm all better."  
"But you are all better. You're awake now. That means you can come home."

I kissed his forehead, "Not yet Lukey, I wish I could, but not yet."

"Can I bring you the things that Fred and George gave me? Can I bring them and show you?"

I smiled, "Of course you can. Go and ask Charlie, he will take you."

He ran out of the room. Mum turned to me and smiled.

"He loves Charlie," Mum told me.

"I know."

"And after all that trouble that boy has caused, he really does love you."

"I know that now."

"But what on earth were you doing with dragons Alexis! After what happened last time I thought you would have been more careful. I don't know much about your world but I do know that dragons are dangerous. You could have been killed!"

"I know Mum but I had to see Charlie, we'd had a fight and he went back to Romania and I had to go and see him. He went into the dragon enclosure; I had to talk to him. I thought he was doing something really stupid, then the dragon swung its tail at us. Charlie would have died if I hadn't pushed him out of the way."  
"You could have died though. What was he doing in there anyway?"  
"Trying to get dragon scales," I smiled, knowing Mum would have no idea what they were used for.

"What for? Why would anyone want the scales from a dragon? I mean it's a pretty stupid idea to try and take scales off a dragon, and I can imagine they wouldn't appreciate it too much."  
"Dragon scales are nice Mum. They make nice engagement rings; dragons don't take to kindly to having their scales taken."

Mum looked shocked, "You only just met him!"

I laughed, causing more pain to myself, "Mum, I've known him for ages. Besides, he loves me and I love him. What else matters?"

"But you're so young!"

"Mum, I'm almost 22! I have a house, I have a child. I'm not too young to get engaged. Katie's engaged!"

"Yeah but you barely even know him!"

"Mum, I know that I love him and he loves me. I know that I would do anything for him and he would do anything for me."

"Would things change if something happened?"

"Like what Mum?"  
"Like… I don't know…"

"Like I couldn't walk? Something like that?" I asked.

"He told you?"

I nodded, "Mum, he's spent 3 months in the hospital waiting for me to wake up. He quit his job to wait here with me Mum, and you have no idea what that job means to him. I'd like to think that he would still love me regardless of whether or not I can walk."

The door opened before Mum could respond and a mediwitch walked in.

"Good to see you are finally awake Alexis. Now, I'll just need to run some tests. Mrs Fuller, if you would give us a moment."

Mum nodded and left the room. I sat quietly as the mediwitch waved her wand, a charmed quill making notes on parchment for her.

"Will I be able to walk?" I asked abruptly after a few minutes.

"We don't really know. We will only know when you try."  
I nodded, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's try."

"Not today. You need to rest. But now that you are finally awake and you are recovering, you are allowed to have more visitors," she told me before leaving the room.

As soon as she left, my parents came into the room.

"What is this about an engagement ring?" Dad asked as he took a seat beside my bed.

"Dad…"

"It's not happening. Ever. I forbid you to marry him. Ever."

"Jonathon, please, we can discuss this later."

"No, we will discuss it now. Alexis, you are forbidden to marry him. Actually, you are forbidden to have anything to do with him. He's a bad influence on you. You could have gotten killed!"

The door opened again and Charlie came in with Lucas, his arms filled with things from Fred and George's shop. Dad glared at Charlie, who didn't seem at all phased so I assumed it was a regular occurrence.

"You can leave now Mr Weasley."  
"Jonathon, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?"  
"Mary-Anne, he has almost gotten our daughter killed twice. He's not having anything else to do with her. Ever."

Lucas was chattering happily about the things that Fred and George had given him.

"Dad, he staying."

"No he's not."  
"Yes he is Dad. If you have a problem with that, you can leave."

Charlie sat on the bed beside me and held my hand, infuriating my father further. Dad pushed his chair back, turning towards the door. I could do nothing but watch as he left the room.

_Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you think. You know I love reviews. Also, head over to Elliroc's story 'Happiest days of our lives'. It is amazing, read and review. I'll upload a new chapter when I see a few more reviews over there. Elliroc is an amazing writer and deserves WAY more reviews than that. _


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey guys! I finally finished the chapter, sorry it's been so long! Thanks, as always, to Elliroc who spends what seems like a million hours a week to write. Hope you enjoy it!_

_**Chapter 40**_

Charlie's POV.

Alexis stared at the door her father had just left through for a few seconds before turning her attention back to Lucas and his gifts from Fred and George. He mother sat on the other side of the bed, her eyes darting between her daughter and the door, silently debating whether or not to follow her husband.

"I'll be back in a minute Lexy," I said, kissing her forehead and heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Going to talk to you dad."

"Don't worry about it Charlie, he'll come around eventually," she told me.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"Be careful, he might hex you," she warned.

"Lucas, can I borrow your cloak?" I asked.

He nodded, handing it to me. Alexis laughed as I put on one of Fred and George's shield cloaks.

"Now I'm safe," I told her as I headed into the hallway.

I found Jonathon sitting outside Alexis's room, he looked up as the door opened and glared at me, as he had taken to doing.

"Leaving are you?"

"No actually, I was just looking for you. I won't be leaving anytime soon."

"Mr Weasley, you will have nothing else to do with my daughter. You have caused her enough pain and suffering as it is. You will leave and you will never see her again."

"So you plan to make her miserable by making her decisions for her?"  
"She will not be miserable if you are out of her life!" he shouted at me.

"I'm not leaving Mr Fuller. I love your daughter very much and I plan to spend the rest of my life with her," I responded calmly.

"You will have nothing more to do with her! And you certainly will not marry her! I forbid it!"

"Mr Fuller, you have a beautiful daughter in there who needs you!"  
"She was, until someone took her to play with the dragons and got her all scarred!"  
"She still is! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on!"

"And what will happen if she can't walk? You'll run back to Romania."

"I no longer have a job, Mr Fuller. I quit months ago, not long after Alexis was admitted here. I won't be leaving her, regardless of the outcome."

"Until you realise just how hard it would be to support her and Lucas on your own, physically, emotionally and financially!"

I had to refrain from pulling my wand on him then.

"Yes, it may be difficult at times, but if it comes to that I will manage! Alexis is the most amazing, beautiful, passionate, talented girl I have ever met and I will do anything for her, no matter what it takes! I will always support her and her decisions, even if her own father will not!"

I turned my back on him and took a deep breath before heading back into Alexis's room. Alexis, her mother and Lucas were looking at me; obviously they had heard most of the exchange.

"See Mum, I told you he loved me. How many other guys do you know that would have yelled at Daddy like that?"

Jonathon's POV

I apparated home. I was utterly humiliated by that Weasley boy, he had shouted at me in the middle of the hospital, basically accusing me of not loving my own daughter. I paced the living room, fuming. After all the times that he had upset her, she kept going back to him. He had almost killed her with those damn dragons, but that still didn't change her mind. Why couldn't my daughter be interested in someone other than a Weasley? They all seemed to have pointless or dangerous jobs, nothing that my daughter should be exposed to. Alexis needed to find herself a nice wizard, with a good job. Someone not involved with dragons or joke shops. She should never have been involved with the Weasley's, if she had started Hogwarts a year earlier like she was supposed to, it never would have happened, she wouldn't be in the hospital now.

I remembered back to when I started Hogwarts, my pureblood parents had warned me that not everyone there was going to be as respectable as our family, they had always thought that being a pureblood was the most important thing. I had obeyed my family's wishes and avoided those not from pureblood families, until my final year of school I looked down upon muggle's and blood traitors.

I met Mary-Anne on day, while I was wandering around muggle London, about to head into the Leaky Cauldron then to Diagon Alley. I had run into her, literally, and knocked her to the ground. I helped her up and offered her a drink to make up for it, and from that day forward, we were virtually inseparable. My parents were appalled that I was dating a muggle woman; they tried desperately to get me to leave her. But I couldn't. Regardless of how hard my parents tried, how many times they threatened to disown me, I just couldn't leave her.

Then, amidst my angry reminiscing of how horrible my parents had been to me when I started dating Mary-Anne, I realised something. I was doing the exact same thing to Alexis and Charlie that my parents did to Mary-Anne and I. The exact thing that I swore I would never to do to Alexis. Admittedly, I had never imagined that she would fall in love with someone that had caused her so much physical and mental pain.

I apparated back to the hospital, and opened the door to Alexis's room, where Lucas was sitting in her bed, talking animatedly about something , Charlie and Mary-Anne were sitting on either side of the bed, laughing at whatever story Lucas was telling. They all looked up when I walked in, Lucas waved happily.

"Charlie, can I see you outside for a moment please?"

Charlie looked confused but complied with my request, kissing Alexis on the forehead and ruffling Lucas's hair as he stood and followed me out into the corridor again.

"Mr Fuller I was…"

"Charlie," I cut him off, "I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you."

He looked shocked and didn't speak as I continued.

"I am from a pureblood family; my parents were always telling me that I had to marry a witch from a nice respectable, pureblood family. You can probably imagine their reaction when I met Mary-Anne, not even a muggle born witch, just a muggle. They told me so many times that I shouldn't be with a muggle, that I could do better and they threatened to disown me. All in all, they were very unreasonable. A lot like I have been with you and Alexis."

He smiled a little in agreement. I took a deep breath as I thought about what to say next.

"Despite what has happened in the past, I think that you will take good care of my little girl and my grandson. I know that you plan on proposing to her one day, and I just want you to know that you have my blessing."

He grinned, "Thankyou Mr Fuller, that means a lot to me, and I'm sure it will mean a lot to Alexis as well. I want to apologise about what I said before, I was way out of line."

"No, you were right, Charlie. Thank-you."

I patted him on the shoulder as we headed back into Alexis's room. Charlie took his seat beside Alexis's bed; she tilted her head slightly, as if to ask him what we had talked about.

"No big deal Lexy, you dad just told me I can propose to you," he grinned.

_Also, checkout "My First Time" a oneshot I wrote on a prompt form Elliroc. It works as a sequel to Playing With Dragon.s And, don't forget to tell me what you think!_


	41. Chapter 41

_Hi guys! Sorry its been so long, it's been a very busy few months and I havent really had the time or motivation to write, damn life getting in the way of fanfics. Hopefully yoou enjoy this. Apologises again for the huge delay._

_**Chapter 41**_

Alexis's POV

I was finally home. Still broken, but home. My countless arguments with the staff at St Mungo's had finally paid off. Despite the fact that I was just lying in my bed, still unable to move, I felt so much better. I had lost track of how long it had been since the accident, which was probably a good thing, whenever I dwelled on the fact that I had been in this state for months and could possibly be like this forever I got frustrated. Mediwitches visited once every few days to check on me, even though there was no change in my condition. They could see no logical explanation as to why I was unable to use my legs, they were telling me it was something mental stopping me. Some kind of block because I didn't want to move, which was ridiculous as I was so unbelievably over not being able to do anything.

Charlie had moved most of his belongings into my apartment, and was currently working at the Diagon Alley branch of Weasley Wizarding Weezes for Fred and George a few hours a week to help pay the bills. I had a sneaking suspicion that the twins were paying him for more work than he was actually doing though. When Charlie wasn't working he was at home, looking after Lucas and I. Both my parents and Charlie's family seemed to be constantly coming and going, I was so grateful for all the help and support but I just wanted to be able to do things for myself and not have to rely on everyone all the time.

One Saturday morning when Charlie had gone to work to help out the twins, Harry and Ginny came over and offered to take Lucas to the park, I agreed, disappointed that I couldn't take him myself. Lucas hugged me before he left, promising to take lots of photos with the camera Arthur had given him.

A few hours later I was woken by the loud pop of someone apparating into my bedroom, I opened my eyes to see a very frazzled Ginny standing at the end of my bed. I sat up, instantly awake after seeing the frightened expression on her face.

"Alexis, I don't know what happened, we were at the park then suddenly there was a group of Death Eaters."

"Where's Lucas?" I interrupted sharply.

"Harry's gone to gather some Aurors."

"Where is Lucas?"

"They took him Lex," Ginny said, bursting into tears, "they said something about having the Potter child and disapperated."

Ginny put Lucas's camera on the bed as I snatched my wand off the pillow beside me. I closed my eyes and disapperated. I landed in the flat above the twin's shop in Diagon Alley, on my feet before my legs gave way. I swore loudly before realising that I had actually _felt_ that. I hadn't felt my legs properly since before the accident. I used the couch to manovuer myself into a standing position and carefully moved one foot infront of the other. My legs were shaky and I needed to support myself using the furniture but I was walking. I slowly but surely made my way down the stairs to the shop, calling Charlie's name. He met me in the store room, surprised and confused.

"Lexy you're walking!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Lucas went to the park with Ginny and Harry. He got taken by Death Eaters. I think they thought he was Harry's kid."

Charlie wrapped his arms around me as I cried. Ginny apparated into the room, closely followed by my parents, George walked into the room to find out what was going on.

"Death Eaters took Lucas," Charlie told him.

"FRED! Close the shop!" George yelled to his twin, before starting to shoo customers away.

Within a few minutes the shop was empty, with the exception of my family and friends. I had been forced into a chair because my legs were still too weak to support my body alone.

"Apparate me to Harry's office," I demanded.

"Lex, there's not much you can do at the moment, Harry will have it under control. You cant help them," Charlie said gently.

"I can help, and I will. This is my son we are talking about. Just take me to Harry's office."

Charlie sighed, conceding defeat, before taking my arm and apparating us to outside Harry's Auror office.

Lucas's POV

Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry took me to the park. I was having lots of fun and taking pictures for Mummy on my camera because she couldn't come because her legs didn't work. I really wanted Mummy to come and she wanted to come too. I think it made her sad because she couldn't play with me much.

I was climbing on the jungle gym, with my camera on my neck so I wouldn't drop it and Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny were sitting on a seat watching me and then it was really dark. Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny got up really fast and got their wands out. I was scared. It was a muggle playground, they shouldn't have their wands, muggles could see them! I started to climb down to go to them when people started popping everywhere. The people had masks and black cloaks like Daddy Charlie put on for work. Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny started fighting the mask people with their wands. I hadn't seen a wand fight before, not a real one. I had seen Mummy and Daddy Charlie play wand fight but they don't want to hurt each other because they love each other. I got back on the ground and didn't know where to go. Go to Aunty Ginny and Uncle Harry or hide from scary mask people? I went and hided behind a big tree. I took my camera off my neck and taked some photos where they couldn't see me, so Mummy and Daddy Charlie could see what happened.

I was crying. But I was very brave because brave people cry too, Mummy says so. Daddy Charlie said Mummy is the bravest person he knows, and she cries because her legs don't work so she cant play. And Daddy Charlie is brave but he cries sometimes too, because Mummy's legs don't work and because Mummy is sad. Daddy Charlie doesn't like Mummy being sad, he wants to fix her and make everything better. I think Daddy Charlie cries because he misses his dragons too.

Aunty Ginny looked scared, but she was fighting good and so was Uncle Harry. I don't think they could see where I was hiding. I am a good hider, Daddy Charlie can never find me when we play hide and seek. I was taking pictures of the mask people but they were hard because they moved really fast. A mask person popped infront of me and I screamed. They picked me up hard , not nice like other people do. I didn't like it.

"Put me down!" I yelled, kicking my legs.

The mask person laughed, I think it was a girl. She shaked me a bit, just to be nasty and I dropped my camera.

Aunty Ginny and Uncel Harry saw me and started running to me.

"I've got the Potter child!" mask lady yelled.

"Let's go, we've got the child," a mask man said.

All the mask people started popping away. Aunty Ginny was yelling something as she runned to me but I couldn't hear her. I wanted to go home. I wanted Mummy and Daddy Charlie. I wanted to get my camera, Grandpa Weasley would be sad if it got losted.

The mask lady grabbed me tighter and popped me away with her.


	42. Chapter 42

_Hi guys, sorry it's been so long! Hope at least some of you are still reading this, and if you are I thank you so so much! Sorry this chapter is so short but I hope you enjoy it anyway and I get a bit more inspiration so the next one wont be so far away. Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas!_

_Enjoy, _

_Princess Leasha._

_**Chapter 42**_

Death Eater POV

The plan had worked! I had taken the Potter child from right under their noses while they watched helplessly, fighting to get to him. It was a brilliant plan, even if I do say so myself, considering it was a spur of the moment thing. After Voldemort's demise at the hands of Harry freaking Potter my fellow Death Eaters and I had been trying to devise a way to make him pay for what he had done to us. Killing him was not nearly good enough, he had destroyed our lives by killing our master. When it was reported to me that Potter was at the park with the child I knew I needed to act fast. I sent a group of Death Eaters to attack while I snatched the boy. Now we had a way to make Potter pay. A way to watch him suffer like we have. Now that we have the child he will come to us, and watch his child die. All of his hopes and dreams will die with that boy, like many of ours did with our master.

"Where am I?" the child asked.

"Somewhere you won't be found until I want you found."

"Can I go home now?"  
"No. You won't be going home ever again. When your parents come here, on my orders, I will kill you in front of them. I will make them suffer for killing my master!"

The child sniffed, "Who was your master? I don't think my mummy would kill anyone. My mummy is nice."

"Lord Voldemort was my master. Until your father killed him. Surely even you've heard of Lord Voldemort, you little snot."

"I know about him. My mummy says he was a bad man. And my daddy Charlie didn't kill him."

"Daddy who?"

"Daddy Charlie. He's not really my daddy, he's my pretend daddy. But he loves my mummy and they will get married and have tummy babies one day so the will be my daddy. I'm not mummy's tummy baby, I'm a 'dopted baby. But mummy will still love me the best of all. My mummy is the best mummy ever. And she makes me yummy ice cream when I'm good. And she lets me play with my toys lots. And she likes dragons. One day I'm gunna buy her a dragon. Because she loves them and I love mummy."  
"Shut up a second you annoying little shit!"

He stopped talking abruptly, the silence was nice. I had only had him a few minutes and I was already considering silencing him.

"What is your name child?"  
"Lucas. But mummy calls me Luke sometimes."

"What is your mother's name?"

"Alexis."

"Ginny is not your mother?"  
"No. Alexis is my mummy. Aunty Ginny is Aunty Ginny."

"And Harry Potter?"  
"Is Uncle Harry. He's not my favourite uncle though. Uncle Fred and Uncle George are going to let me work at their shop when I get a bit bigger so I can buy my mummy a dragon."

"You're doing that too much talking thing again. Just answer the questions. I don't want all this other crap about buying your mummy a dragon," I scoffed.

"Can I go home to mummy now? She's probably very scared about me being gone."

"What is your mother's last name?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Fuller."

"Alexis Fuller? She's your mother?" I laughed.

I had gone to Hogwarts with her. An ugly girl in my year who hung out with the blood traitors the Weasley's. Thought she was funny and pulled pranks with the Weasley twins. Got maimed by a dragon apparently in sixth year which was apparently the reason for the scars on her face. I hated that girl more than I hated most other people at that school. The little bitch had attacked me one day too. So, while this wasn't Potter's child, this was going to be just as satisfactory for me.

"Well, well, well, this is going to be fun. I'm going to love to see the look on her face when I bring her down here so she can watch me kill you."

"My mummy can't come here. She can't walk. She is broken and they don't know how to fix her."

"Even better. She will be entirely helpless while she watches. I don't think today could possibly get any better. Can you write child?"  
"I can write a little."

"Good. You will write a letter to your mother."

I gave him parchment and a quill and watched as he wrote to his mother.

'to mumy. a bad laydi stolled me at the parc. she sed she is goin to macke yu com here and she is goin to macke yu wach and she is goin to kil me. i wil be ok mumy, im a brav boi and she is no skari. She nos yu from skol. I dont no wat her nam is. i luv yu mumy. luv from lucas xoxo'

I told him my name and laughed as he added another line to the letter

'mumy, her nam is pansi parcinsun.'


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

Charlie's POV

I had apparated Alexis to Harry's office at the Ministry, despite the fact her being here was not going to help the aurors find Lucas. Harry was pacing as he barked orders, trying to avoid looking directly at Alexis sitting at his desk strumming her fingers impatiently, and loudly, on his hard wooden top. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes as he sighed. I braced myself for Alexis's reaction to what he was going to say, I could see from the way Harry rubbed at the back of his neck he was planning to say something Alexis was not going to like. I took a step closer and took note that her wand was in the front left pocket of her jeans, just in case I needed to confiscate it from her.

"Alexis, I have sent out aurors to look for information and try and find out who took Lucas. There isn't really much else we can do at the moment until some information is found. As soon as we know more I will contact you and will advise you of our intended course of action."

"What can I do?"

"Alexis, I have the best of my team on the case. They have had years of training and are the best that I have, they know what they are doing. I need you to wait for them to find something. Just be patient."  
I almost laughed, Alexis has absolutely no patience whatsoever and he asked her to be patient when her son is missing. I put what I hoped was a comforting hand on Alexis's shoulder. She sank back in the chair, tilting her head back to look at me, biting her bottom lip I could tell she was choosing her next move carefully. I looked up to find Harry's eyes on me, silently asking if he had said the right things to avoid further upsetting Alexis. I shrugged as Alexis sat up in the chair again, leaning forward to address Harry again. She had barely finished calmly speaking his name when she was interrupted by an owl at the window. Harry crossed the room in three strides, throwing the window open to let the owl in. After Harry untied the letter from the birds leg, it flew off, without waiting for a response to be given. Harry handed the letter to Alexis after quickly scanning the envelope. Alexis took the envelope, her eyes widening as she recognised the big, messy writing.

"Lucas." She whispered, tearing into the envelope.

I leant forward to read the letter over Alexis's shoulder, reaching out to hold her shaking hands which were making it impossible to decipher the letter. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks before she shoved the letter at Harry.

"Char, she said…"

"I know what she said Lexy but we won't let that happen. I promise."

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Harry had finished reading the letter from Lucas and was shouting orders down the hallway. I desperately hoped that the aurors would be able to find Lucas soon, now that they knew who had taken him. I vaguely remembered Pansy Parkinson from Hogwarts, Alexis had gotten into a disagreement with her and the Malfoy boy when I had taken dragons to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. If my memory served me correctly Alexis transfigured her into something, a slug or something I believe. I wasn't overly surprised that she had turned out to be a death eater, a lot of the Slytherin families had ties to Voldemort.

Harry came back into the room and informed us that he had as many aurors as possible searching for Pansy's whereabouts.

"Where can we look? What can we do?" Alexis asked, brushing the tears off her cheeks.

"You can go home and wait for me to contact you," Harry ordered.

"I want to help!" she demanded, using the table to support herself as she stood "This is my son we are talking about, I am not sitting around idly while he is missing and she is threatening to kill him!"

"Lex," I started calmly before interrupted.

"Alexis Fuller! You can barely stand; you haven't been able to leave your bed in months. I am not having you gallivanting around the country side looking for Lucas and putting yourself in unnecessary danger. I will not be explaining to him after we save him that you were too stubborn to do as you were told and ended up getting yourself killed!" Harry shouted at her, having found some hidden courage and authority since reading Lucas's letter.

"You will go home, both of you," he added, looking at me, "and I will come to you as soon as we have more information," he finished calmly.

Alexis turned to look at me, speechless at Harry's outburst. I rubbed her arm and waited for her to respond.

"Thanks Harry. Sorry I just don't want to sit around feeling so helpless, waiting for news. But if it really is for the best, I'll go home."

"It is, I don't want to be worried about what trouble you're getting yourself into while I'm finding Lucas. I'll keep in touch."

"Take me home Char," Alexis said quietly, gripping my hand.

I nodded, smiling my thanks at Harry before apparating Alexis and I home.

_Hi guys, _

_Thanks for reading, sorry it was such an uneventful chapter but things will get more eventful in coming chapters as the search for Lucas continues. Let me know what you think. _

_Princess Leasha.  
xoxoxo_


	44. Chapter 44

_Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long I am a terrible person, please forgive me! This chapter is thanks to me needing to study for exams and wanting to procrastinate. I hope you enjoy it, it is considerably longer than my other chapters and I really hope it was worth the wait! _

_Princess Leasha._

_**Chapter 44**_

Charlie's POV

Alexis had been pacing the living room impatiently ever since we had returned home, chewing her bottom lip furiously, mulling over countless schemes, dismissing each one with a tiny shake of her head.

"Lexy come sit," I said, patting the space on the couch beside me.

She sighed and plonked down on the couch beside me, I took her hands in mine and squeezed them gently.

"I want him home."

"I know Lexy, I know. I want him home too. Harry will find him and bring him home," I told her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"But I want him home now."

"I know but the best thing for you to do now is rest. You haven't been able to walk for months and all this pacing is exhausting you. Just have a nap while we wait for Harry to contact us, there is nothing else we can do. I'll go make you a hot chocolate."

I went into the kitchen and started preparing her hot chocolate, pulling the vial of sleeping draught out of the back of the pantry. The mediwitches had given me the vial when they moved Alexis back home, and instructed me to give it to her if she became particularly restless, but I hadn't wanted to give her any against her will so the vial was still full. I put two drops into her hot chocolate, just enough to get her to sleep for an hour or two, before sprinkling some mini marshmallows on top. I put the vial always, feeling somewhat guilty as I walked back into the living room and gave Alexis her drink.

"Thanks Char," she said with a smile, taking a sip.

She looked slightly confused and took another sip. She licked her lips and her eyes widened, setting the cup down on the coffee table.

"Sleeping draught?" she asked.

I nodded sheepishly, "It's for your own good."

She shook her head as her eyes closed and she fell sideways onto my lap, fast asleep.

Alexis had been asleep for a little over an hour when Harry flooed into the living room, looking slightly concerned.

"Charlie we have found where Pansy is holding Lucas. That's the good news. The bad news is we have tried everything and cannot get in. We've tried to blow the wall out and it hasn't budged."

"So what you're telling me is that we aren't going to get him back?"

"No, I'm not saying that at all. She has said that you, Alexis and I will be granted access to the building, in order for us to watch her kill Lucas, which isn't going to happen. She has the upper hand at this stage but with the three of us on the inside we will be a lot closer to getting Lucas home than we are standing on the outside trying to blow up walls."

"What if it's a trap?"

"Charlie, we will get Lucas out of there and home safely, even if it kills me I will get him home with Alexis."

"So what's the plan then?"

Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Honestly, I don't know. I don't want to take Alexis in there, she's too impulsive. I don't want her to do something stupid and end up getting herself killed."

"You and me both."

"We need to assume that she will have others with her and that we will be outnumbered, any move we make will probably end up with us getting killed or tortured so we will need to be quick. I doubt it will be possible to apparate out, given the fact that we can't apparate in."  
"Shield cloaks from the twins shop and a portkey?" I suggested.

"Shield items could be useful, they won't help against unforgivable curses but most other curses they should prevent. As for a portkey, it's going to be difficult. We're all going to need to be together at the right time to get out or else we'll get left behind."

"Four portkey's," Alexis mumbled groggily from the couch.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, four will work. As long as we can get one to Lucas. And they will all need to be set for the same time so Pansy and her crew don't realise what's happening. We will just need to all stay alive long enough for them to activate."

"Ten minutes? That will give us time to get in and get a portkey to Lucas," I suggested.

"How are we going to get it to him and make sure he's touching it at the right time?" Harry asked.

"I'll ask to talk to him. I'll give it to him. If it's something I can put on him we won't need to worry about him holding it," Alexis said, unclasping the chain around her neck and handing it to Harry.

Harry nodded slowly, "This could work. Alexis I need something for you, and you as well Charlie."

I handed Harry my watch and Alexis took of the gold and sapphire bracelet Ginny and Hermione had given her for her seventeenth birthday and gave it to Harry.

"Okay, I will go back to the ministry and get these made into portkey's. Charlie, can you arrange to get the cloaks from the twins? I will meet you in my office in half an hour and then we will go and get Lucas," Harry said before apparating out of the room.

Alexis sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes, "Why the sleeping draught?"

"Because I didn't want you to work yourself up any more and go and do something stupid and get yourself killed. And you're exhausted, you haven't been able to walk for months and you're tiring yourself out. I need to go see the twins to get some shield cloaks, do you want to come?"

Alexis nodded, latching onto my arm before I apparated to the apartment above the twins shop. I filled Fred and George in on what we knew and what the plan was, they looked concerned and protested at us going.

"We have to go. She will only let Harry and us in. No one else," I told them.

"What about polyjuice potion? I'll go and Alexis can stay here," George suggested.

"No. I'm going. I need to be there for this to work. And if it doesn't work I need to be there to kill her."

Fred shook his head as he stood, "I'll go find some cloaks."

"I'll come too," Alexis said, standing and following Fred down stairs.

"Is there any way to make her stay?" George asked.

I shook my head, "No. Not unless we knock her out or something but she wants to be there. And if the plan doesn't work at least she will get to say goodbye."  
"It will work Charlie. It has to work."

Fred's POV

Alexis followed me down to the shop to get the shield cloaks, her eyes darting from shelf to shelf, looking for something.

"What are you planning Lex?"  
"Nothing, why?" she answered a little too quickly.

"You're looking for something. And I know you; you've added something to the plan haven't you?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out if anything else in here will be useful."

"Liar. At least tell me what you're looking for and I'll give it to you. You don't even have to tell me what you're thinking. Or I could just go over here and turn my back and you can take what you need and I won't even know. You want three cloaks right?"  
She smiled, "Yes, thanks Fred."

I turned my back on her, searching for three shield cloaks amongst the shelves full of pranking products. I found the cloaks and charmed them again, hoping to make the shield stronger even though I knew they would do nothing against the unforgivable curses the Death Eaters were so fond of. I grabbed four boxes of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder as well, figuring it could be useful to stall for time before the portkey's were set to leave. I glanced around the shelves looking for anything else that might be useful before going to find Alexis.

"Did you get what you were looking for?" I asked.

She nodded, putting her wand in her pocket and following me back towards the stairs.

"Hey Fred," She said, grabbing my arm.

I turned to look at her, her eyes wide with concern and the faintest hint of doubt.

"What's up Lexy?"

"If something happens and Charlie and I don't make it will you guys look after Lucas?"  
"You're all going to be fine Lex, you will all come home."

"But if we don't you and George and Katie and Ang and Lee and Alicia will look after him right?"

"Of course Lexy, if it ever came to that we would, but it won't. You guys are going to go in there and bring Lucas home."  
I hugged her tightly before we made our way back upstairs to George and Charlie.

I gave the cloaks and powder to Charlie, before we all said goodbye and Charlie and Alexis apparated out of the apartment.

Charlie's POV

Harry was pacing in his office when we arrived; deep in thought, with our portkey's laid out on the desk. I cleared my throat loudly and he jumped, startled by our presence.

"Okay, we have the cloaks and Fred gave us some of the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder just in case it comes in handy, there's some for each of us and Lucas as well," I told him.

Harry nodded, "We have about twenty minutes before the portkey's activate. Aurors will be surrounding the building but only we will be permitted to enter. Once we are in there don't do anything stupid. We need to get Lucas his portkey and then all we need to do is keep her talking long enough for the portkey's to activate so we can get out. Do not draw your wand on her or anyone else in the room. Do not do anything to provoke them. Are you sure you are both ready for this?"  
Alexis and I nodded as the three of us fastened our cloaks and put on our portkey's, pocketing the powder Fred had given us. I helped Alexis fasten the chain that would be Lucas's portkey around her neck, she gripped the locket tightly in one hand and sighed.

"Okay, let's do this."

Harry took both our hands and apparated us outside a large house. It was warm and welcoming on the outside and did not strike me as the sort of place a Death Eater would be living. Harry spoke to one of the aurors, who reported that no one had come in or out of the building and no further messages from Pansy had been received.

I took Alexis's hands and looked down into her eyes, "I love you Lexy. Just in case something goes wrong and I don't come back I just want you to know that I love you and Lucas so much."

"Don't be silly, you will come back with us."

"But I want you to know, just in case."

"I know Char. I love you too."

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly before we turned back to the house. Harry led the way to the door without a word. He knocked twice and we waited for a response. After what seemed like eternity the door swung open and a Death Eater beckoned us inside with a wand pointed at us the whole time. The inside of the house was dark and foreboding, the way I had expected the whole house to be. It smelt musty and was filled with creepy old furniture covered in cobwebs. The rooms were barely lit by the candles along the wall and the décor looked like it had all come from Borgin and Burkes. We were led down a long corridor to a large room, the walls were lined with about 20 Death Eaters and one I assumed to be Pansy sat on a large wooden chair in the middle of the room. Lucas was sitting on the floor against the far wall, he looked unharmed and relieved to see us.

"Well, well, well, long time no see Alexis. Oh and you still look hideous, any self respecting witch would've got that sorted out. But I suppose you never have been a self respect have you? Always running around with the filthy blood traitor weasels. And you even have one with you today! How charming! I like how you chose not to have children together, save them from that unsightly complexion, and not to mention that hair. Or is this weasel not able to procreate? That would be a blessing to the wizarding world if there were less weasels running around."

"Hi Pansy, nice to see you too. May I speak to my son please?"

"Oh yes, yes you may. Go ahead. I'll give you one minute to fill him with false hope about how you are all going to get out of here alive and go home and live happily ever after in a rundown weasel hole with the rest of them. That will give me some time to catch up with my old friend Harry."

Lucas's POV

Mummy and Daddy Charlie and Uncle Harry had come inside, which meant the bad lady was going to kill me soon. But I wasn't scared because I knew they would save me from her. Mummy came over and sat in front of me, giving me a big hug.

"It's gunna be okay Lukey, we'll be out soon I promise," she whispered in my ear.

Mummy took her necklace off and put it on me.

"Keep this on okay?" she said and tucked it under my shirt.

I nodded as she put some stuff in my pockets and hugged me again.

"There's darkness powder in there. You'll start to feel funny in a few minutes, use it then."

I looked at what else she had given me and was confused, "Mummy this isn't a trick one, it's your real one."  
"I know, I want you to hold onto it just in case. You can give it to me when we get outside okay? I love you Lucas. And Charlie loves you too. We all love you and I just need you to be really brave okay? Don't talk to her. Just sit here and be brave for me. Don't take the necklace off and use the powder when you feel funny in the tummy, Harry, Charlie and I will use it at the same time. We'll see you on the outside soon Lukey."

"I love you too Mummy. And Daddy Charlie too. And you be brave too Mummy. I'm happy your legs are all better now, can we go to the park later?"

Mummy hugged me and kissed me lots, "Yes Lukey, we'll all go to the park later. I love you."

"Okay, times up. Get back over there Alexis."

"I love you Mummy."

"I love you too Lukey," Mummy said and walked back to Daddy Charlie and Uncle Harry.

Charlie's POV

"So now you've told him everything is going to be okay I suppose it's almost time to kill him," Pansy taunted.

I estimated that we had maybe four minutes until the portkey's activated. Four minutes to stay alive and keep Pansy from hurting Lucas. It was going to be a long four minutes.

"Hey Pansy, remember that day I turned you into a slug? That was pretty fun. What was it like being a slug? Do you remember it? Do slugs have good eye sight and hearing? If you don't remember I can always do it again for you," Alexis laughed.

I heard Harry sigh on Alexis's other side as Pansy advanced towards Alexis.

"I don't know why you would offer that right now Fuller. You are in a room full of Death Eaters with their wands pointed at you, you wouldn't even get your wand out of your pocket before you were cursed. You never were very bright," Pansy said, before disarming the three of us.

Alexis laughed again, "You can't be too sure if you just disarmed us. Just imagine running your little group of Death Eaters as a slug. If you want I could transfigure them too and you could be Queen Slug, with an army of slug minions. And then you could go and slime on people's faces. Wow this is a great idea! I could make you a little crown for your slug head too!"

"Alexis," I warned softly.

"DO NOT SPEAK IN MY PRESENCE WEASLEY!" Pansy shouted, turning her wand on me. "It's bad enough looking at you let alone hearing you speak. CRUCIO!"

I collapsed as I was hit with the most unimaginable pain. My whole body was hurting; it felt like I was being stabbed over every inch of my body. I saw Lucas cover his eyes across the room before I was blinded by the pain. The pain seemed to be getting more intense with every passing second. I withered on the floor in complete agony, biting my tongue, not wanting to give the sick twisted bitch the satisfaction of hearing me scream. The pain stopped and Pansy laughed as I regained my breath before standing. Alexis took my hand and squeezed it gently, staring at Pansy with sheer hatred.

"Well that was fun. Would you like a turn Potter? How about you Fuller? I think that would be nice don't you? Then your boy can see you tortured and then you can see him killed, I think that sounds fair."

It had to be almost time for the portkey's to activate. Surely we had to be leaving soon.

"Why not just kill me instead? He's only a kid, you aren't going to get any satisfaction from killing him, he hasn't done anything to you. Me on the other hand, I turned you into a slug. And your precious Malfoy into a ferret, that was pretty fun too. All you have to do is say the words. It's not hard. Just two words and I'm gone. It's really simple, I've done it before to one of your Death Eater buddies. Just two little words. Can you do that Pansy? Point your wand at me and say the words. I'll give you a clue, the first one starts with A," Alexis taunted.

Harry and I exchanged a glance over Alexis's head. What the hell was she doing? She was going too far and we weren't going to get out in time. Pansy smiled and raised her wand, pointing it at Alexis.

"I suppose you do have a point Fuller. And after I kill you I can still kill the child and make these two watch on helplessly. I'm sure weasel here won't mind his girlfriend and kid being killed in front of him."

"Do it Pansy. Look me in the eye and kill me. Your wand is already up, all you need to do is say the words."

I began to feel a faint sensation in the pit of my stomach as Pansy opened her mouth to speak. The portkey's! We were going to get out, but not soon enough. I moved slightly and Pansy glanced at me. She shot a body bind curse at Harry and I before turning back to Alexis, grinning.

"Now that those two can't interfere, let's get on with it shall we? Avada ked"

I closed my eyes as Pansy began the spell, not wanting to see the flash of green light I knew was coming.

Pansy was laughing. Not maliciously like she usually did. I opened my eyes to find her doubled over in laughter. I felt the pull of the portkey and saw Lucas, wand in hand, throw a handful of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder on the floor in front of him before we all disappeared in front of a group of very confused looking Death Eaters.


	45. Chapter 45

_Hi guys! Thank you so much to those who reviewed and favourited and what not. If you forgot to review the last chapter I will forgive you if you review this one (yes I'm being needy and whiny, deal with it). Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. _

_Princess Leasha xx_

**Chapter 45**

Lucas's POV

My tummy felt funny so I threw the powder on the floor like Mummy said. It went really dark and then I was gone. I landed on my bum in a different place. It hurt lots. I looked at the room trying to figure out where I was. There was a big desk in the room so I went and looked at it. There was photos on the desk of Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny. I must be at Uncle Harry's work. There was a bang and Uncle Harry and Daddy Charlie were on the floor. They couldn't move, I think because of the spell Pansy put on them. They needed someone to fix them. Grandma Weasley could fix them, she fixes everything. I went to the fireplace and put some of the special powder in. Daddy Charlie used this all the time to get places and sometimes I went with him so I knew what to do. I stepped into the fire and closed my eyes.

"The Burrow!" I said loudly.

I fell on the floor at Grandma and Grandad Weasley's house, I was happy I made the fire work all by myself. I yelled for Grandma Weasley and she came running into the room.

"You need to help Uncle Harry and Daddy Charlie. They're at Uncle Harry's work. And I don't know where Mummy is. You have to help them."

Grandma Weasley held my hand and apparated to Uncle Harry's work. She looked at Uncle Harry and Daddy Charlie for a little while then she said a spell and waved her wand and they could move again. I knew Grandma Weasley could fix everything. Daddy Charlie came and gave me a big hug and almost squished me.

"Lucas are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?" He asked.

"I'm okay, you squished me a bit but I'm okay. Where's Mummy?"

"I'm not sure Lukey. I'm sure she'll be here soon. How did you get her wand?" He asked, taking Mummy's wand out of my hand.

"She gave it to me at Pansy's house when she put the necklace on me. She told me to hold onto it for her."  
"Good thing I did too. This little genius saved my life."

"Mummy! You're okay!" I yelled as she picked me up and cuddled me.

Mummy hugged me even tighter than Daddy Charlie did and gave me lots of kisses.

"What happened Lex? What took you so long to get here?"  
"Some idiot set my portkey to the wrong place. I ended up a few offices away," Mummy said, looking at Uncle Harry.

"My bad. Sorry about that."

"Well the most important is that you are all safe. Alexis, Charlie and Lucas, you are all coming back with me. You need to have something to eat and I'm not letting you out of my sight until you've eaten. Harry, I expect to be seeing you and Ginny for dinner tonight. In fact, I will see everyone for dinner tonight we shall have a nice big family dinner."

Uncle Harry nodded, "We will be there. I need to go and sort this Pansy situation out. I will see you all tonight."

I waved at Uncle Harry before he apparated away and Mummy apparated us to Grandma and Grandad Weasley's house.

Charlie's POV

Mum had insisted we spend the rest of the day with her after feeding us copious amounts of food. We had been joined by Ginny, Fred and George and sat in the living room piecing together the story of what had happened. Ginny and Lucas told us about their time at the park and being attacked by the Death Eaters before Lucas recounted his time with Pansy. She had scared him but she hadn't hurt him, much to everyone's relief. I filled my mum and siblings in on what had happened once Harry, Alexis and I arrived in the house, receiving horrified gasps when I mentioned the cruciatus curse.

"It was pretty scary," I admitted, "but not as terrifying as when Pansy had her wand on Alexis. I honestly thought that was the end, but then she was laughing. I'm not even sure why but she was laughing and then the portkeys activated and we were out."

"She was laughing?" Ginny asked.

"Like an 'I'm going to kill you all' laugh or an 'oh Merlin that's funny' laugh?" Fred asked.

"The second one. It was so weird."

Alexis grinned at Lucas, "Tell them why she laughed Lukey."

"I made her laugh," Lucas said simply.

"How?" we all asked, intrigued.

"Mummy gave me her wand when she put the necklace on me. And I didn't want her to hurt Mummy. And when Mummy and Daddy Charlie pretend fight with their wands they use the tickle spell. I could only remember the tickle spell so I tried it."

Now Alexis's earlier reference to Luke saving her life made more sense.

"That's what you were looking for at the shop? A fake wand?" Fred asked.

Alexis nodded, "I kept the fake one with me to keep up appearances."

"This kid is just too smart for his own good. Using spells, flooing here all on his own to get me, I think he's ready for Hogwarts already!" Mum joked.

"Really?!" Lucas exclaimed, "I can go now?"

Alexis laughed, "Not yet Lucas, you've still got a few years to go. You have to wait until you're eleven."

Lucas pouted, "That's so far away."

We all laughed at his disappointment.

"It'll come soon enough Luke," Fred told him.

"And in the meantime, Fred and I can teach you how to cause lots of trouble while you're there."

"Okay, but can you teach me another day? I'm a bit tired now. I'm going to have a nap," he told us before making his way upstairs to find a bed.

We spent the rest of the day playing exploding snap and reminiscing about our days at Hogwarts, waiting for the house to fill with people for dinner.

Bill's POV

After an interesting family dinner involving the story of Lucas's kidnapping, Alexis regaining the ability to walk and the announcement that George and Katie as well as Fred and Angelina were expecting, I sat outside with Charlie.

"How are you holding up after today?"  
"Exhausted, but otherwise okay. I'm just so glad they both made it. If Alexis didn't give Lucas her wand I really don't know what I would do. I don't even know why she gave it to him to be honest but I'm really glad she did. And I'm glad Harry and the aurors managed to catch Pansy and most of the Death Eater, I will sleep a lot better tonight knowing that they can't come after Alexis and Lucas anymore."

"Her mind works in some strange ways sometimes, but whatever the reason we're all glad she did it," I said, clapping him on the shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, both preoccupied with our own thoughts.

"What's it like Bill?" Charlie asked after a while, "What's it like being a dad?"

"I thought you would know that by now, Daddy Charlie," I replied, elbowing him in the ribs.

He smiled and shook his head, "No I mean like having your own kids. Being able to look at them and think 'wow I made that'. I mean I love Lucas to pieces and all but he's not even mine on paper. I haven't been able to watch him grow up. You were there when Victoire was born, when she got her first tooth and you'll be there when she says her first word, when starts Hogwarts and grows up and gets married and all that stuff."

I followed his gaze to the lit room on the second floor where it appeared Alexis had taken over trying to put my daughter to sleep. She stood at the window with Victoire cradled in her arms, staring at some far off point, completely oblivious to us watching her.

"Well Charlie, it's a lot of sleepless nights, more poop and vomit and other bodily fluids than you can imagine, a lot of headaches and almost constant worry that you are doing something wrong. But despite all that it is the most magical thing you will ever experience. From finding out that you are going to be a dad, to feeling the baby kick in her stomach, to holding them for the first time, it is just amazing. Words cannot describe the feeling. I thought I was happy when Fleur and I got married but that feeling was nothing compared to holding Victoire for the first time. Why do you ask? Do you and Alexis have an announcement to make as well?"

"No nothing like that. We haven't even talked about it yet. We really haven't been together that long, and it hasn't exactly been something we could discuss considering she hasn't been able to move for pretty much the whole time we've been together. And then there's the issue that we aren't even engaged let alone married and I don't know if maybe I should wait and then propose and then we can get married and discuss kids later but at the same time I don't want to leave it for too long and risk things not happening like they should. And Lucas is almost 5 now, I don't want him to be having kids at the same time he's gaining siblings. I don't even know if she wants more kids! What if she's happy with just Lucas? What if I can't have kids and then we spend years trying and just can't get pregnant?"

I put a hand on his arm, interrupting his prattling.

"Charlie, you're a Weasley. Weasley's are meant to have children, it's in our genes so don't worry about that. Talk to her about it, just bring up the twins having kids and go from there, you will probably get a bit of information out of her that way. As for the order of things, I don't think it really matters what way you go about it in this day and age. Katie and George aren't married yet and they haven't been shunned. Maybe propose to her first and then you can decide if you want to get married or have a kid first. Or have a kid and get married and have more kids. Or just have kids, whatever. Just talk to her, for all you know she could be going through the same thing you are right now."

"How is it that you always seem to make things sound so logical and smart?"

"Well you see, little brother, as I am the first born child I got the burden of receiving all the brains. And don't even get me started on how terrible it is to have all the good looks and charisma as well."

_Pretty please with cherries on top review guys. I finish exams in a few days and then have a few weeks with no uni which means more time for writing if I feel loved and wanted and stuff. __  
Princess Leasha xx_


	46. Chapter 46

_Once again I find myself apologising for super long waits between chapters, I'm really sorry guys, life kept getting in the way. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think! Thanks _

_**Chapter 46**_

Charlie's POV

3 days after the drama of Lucas's kidnap and rescue operation my life was practically perfect. Alexis was regaining her strength more rapidly than anyone had expected and spent most of her time playing with Lucas, trying to make up for all the time she had missed. I sat at the dining room table, watching Alexis and Lucas play an elaborate game of make believe he had conducted while I replied to my latest owl from Vali. He and Nayasha were finalising plans for their wedding which was to be held in 2 months and he was starting to freak out. I remembered Bill doing a similar thing before he married Fleur and wrote all the encouraging messages I could think of to calm his nerves, which I knew from telling Bill the same things was futile. After I had addressed his minor marriage freak out I filled the rest of the parchment telling him about Lucas's kidnapping and Alexis's recovery. I looked at the owls, Alexis's brown and white spotted Logan and my black Smokey, sleeping peacefully in the corner of the room and thought better of forcing them to make the long journey to Romania, instead I got up and threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and sent the letter by floo to the Romanian Dragon Reserve Mail Room. After sending my letter to Vali I got down on all fours and crawled into the blanket fort Lucas and Alexis had constructed in the living room.

"Is there enough room for me to play too?"

Alexis looked at Lucas, "I dunno, Lukey do you reckon there's enough room for Daddy to play to?"

I glanced quickly at Alexis, surprised at hearing her refer to me as Lucas's daddy rather than just Charlie.

"No, no there's not enough room!" Lucas exclaimed, "We need more blankets!"

We laughed as Lucas wriggled his way out of the fort and raced down the hallway to find more blankets to expand our fort.

"What was that look for?" Alexis asked, sliding over beside me and snuggling into my shoulder.

"I've never heard you refer to me as 'Daddy' to Lucas, it's always just been 'Charlie'. It just surprised me, that's all."

"I'm full of surprises," She said, looking up at me with a grin.

"Oh really? What sort of surprises?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," She replied with a seductive smile before giving me a quick kiss.

Lucas returned with his arms full of blankets and together the three of us set to work expanding the blanket fort. Hours and many fort collapses later, we had almost accomplished turning the entire living area into a blanket fort when we were interrupted by a knock at the door. Alexis and I dissolved into fits of laughter as we carefully made our way over and under numerous blankets trying to get to the door first. I beat Alexis to the door and opened it, my laughing ceasing abruptly when I saw who was on the other side.

"Mr Ridgebit, Harold, Sir," I stammered lamely at the sight of my former employer standing on the doorstep.

Alexis quickly stepped up beside me, smiling widely, "Good afternoon Mr Ridgebit, please do come in, if you can. Sorry about this, we weren't really expecting visitors today so we were playing forts."

Mr Ridgebit chuckled, "You must be Alexis, I presume? I have heard a lot about you and I am glad to see that you have recovered from your mishap with the horntail."

There was a commotion from the middle of the fort and the blankets fell, causing fits of laughter and a disgruntled sigh from under a pile of what was once a fort.

"Mummy? Daddy Charlie? Can you guys get me out of here please?"

Alexis laughed even harder and rescued Lucas from the collapsed fort, clearing the blankets away with a quick flick of her wand.

"Harold, this is Alexis and her son Lucas. Alexis, Lucas this is Harold Ridgebit, he runs the Romanian Dragon Reserve."

"Are you going back to work with the dragons Daddy Charlie? Can I come and see them please? Pretty please? I'll be good and won't get hurt like Mummy did I promise!" Lucas begged, falling to his knees at my feet.

Harold laughed at Lucas, "You're very keen Lucas, and I'm sure one day a visit can be arranged, especially with promises like that."

"YES!" Lucas exclaimed, jumping around excitedly.

Alexis put a hand on his shoulder, "Lukey, why don't you go play in your room while Daddy and Mr Ridgebit talk okay?"

Lucas nodded before tearing off down the hallway, yelling about visiting dragons.

I led Harold to the dining room where we sat around the table, chatting about the goings on at the reserve in my absence while Alexis made tea. When Alexis joined us at the table with three cups of tea Harold got down to the reason for his visit.

"Now Charlie, I am here to discuss some employment opportunities with you. I had Vali inform me when Alexis had recovered from her incident so I could come to speak to you about this. You were one of our best keepers and I was very sorry to lose you, although I completely support your reasons for leaving. I would very much like it if you were to consider taking on employment with me again."

I glanced at Alexis, who had conveniently chosen that moment to take a sip of tea, not giving me any indication on her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Harold, I will have to decline. While I have really enjoyed working at the reserve and appreciate everything I have learnt there I really can't be that far away from Alexis and Lucas. The three of us moving to Romania is really not an option either, Lucas is really happy here and both mine and Alexis's family and friends are all here. I'm really sorry Harold; I do appreciate the thoughtfulness of the offer,"

Harold sighed, "I rather thought you would say that, and that is why I have another offer for you. As there has been an increase of interest in dragons in these parts of the world, and let's face it, most people find London more appealing than Romania, I was hoping to start the theoretical part of the dragon keeper training here as well as on the reserve. The only problem with starting the theory training here is that I would need someone with rather extensive dragon knowledge who would be willing to teach them while living in London. Someone who I know I can trust to teach them all the important things they need to know. Someone with experience working with dragons who knows firsthand how dangerous it actually is. Someone like you Charlie. Actually, I take that back. I need you Charlie. Would you be interested in a dragon keeper theory teaching position?"

I grinned, "Well I would have to discuss it with Alexis first..." I began.

"Take it you idiot. You don't want to be stuck working for the twins forever do you?" Alexis interrupted.

"Well I guess that's discussed then, Harold I would be honoured to teach dragon keeper theory."

Harold laughed, rubbing his hands together gleefully, "This is fantastic. Now if you would like to come back to my office with me briefly to sign the paperwork we can put this plan into motion. I was going to bring the paperwork with me but I thought you would appreciate the chance to visit. You better go and fetch that boy of yours Alexis; he's going to love this."

Alexis grinned, thanking Harold before heading down the hallway to get Lucas. They soon rejoined us, with Alexis outlining strict rules for Lucas to adhere to. Harold took a small pouch of floo powder out of his pocket and threw it into the fire.

"Romanian Dragon Reserve!" he shouted as he stepped into the green flames and disappeared before our eyes.

Alexis and I quickly followed, each holding one of Lucas's hands tightly.

Lucas was most disappointed that he didn't get to see dragons right away, pouting on the walk to Harold's office and while I signed the necessary paperwork for my new position.

"Now we have a location in mind and as soon as we have secured it I will be in contact with you so you can come and take a look and get it set up to your liking. But that is enough business talk for now, go and take this young man on a tour of the reserve and then go and see Vali."

Lucas jumped up at mention of the tour and took mine and Alexis's hands as instructed before I led them both around my old home.

Lucas's POV

Daddy Charlie's boss came to our house and then we got to go to Romania where Daddy Charlie used to work. Daddy Charlie worked with the dragons and showed me all of them. The dragon deserve was a really big place because dragons are really big and need lots of space, that's why I can't have one at home, so it took lots of walking to get everywhere. I got to see some eggs that hadn't hatched yet; they were lot bigger than the eggs like we eat at home, way lots bigger. And then I got to see some baby dragons in the special places where they live. They were pretty cool and some of them even breathed some fire even though they were only babies, it would be pretty special to be able to breathe fire. There were lots of really big mummy and daddy dragons too but some of them were hiding in their caves because they were tired, I wonder if Mummy and Daddy Charlie will let me have a cave bed so I can be a dragon. The very last dragon that I got to see was very special. She was a big Hungarian Horntail named Amber. She was the dragon that had scratched Mummy's face and made her really sick and her legs not work. Mummy didn't look scared of Amber though because Mummy is brave and she likes dragons. After we looked at Amber for a long time and Mummy and Daddy Charlie told me stories about what happened we went to see Daddy Charlie's friend. Daddy's Charlies friend Vali was nice and so was his girlfriend, they're gunna get married and have babies soon. Daddy Charlie and Vali went outside to talk and Mummy and Vali's girlfriend talked about silly girly wedding stuff. I was really sleepy. Being a dragon keeper must be hard work because everything is so far away. I bet dragon keepers take lots of naps. I liked naps sometimes, like after lots of walking naps were good. I think all good dragon keepers must nap so maybe I should nap too.

Charlie' POV

Vali had taken me outside to talk to me while Alexis and Nayasha got acquainted, we realised that we had been talking for quite a while when we noticed the sun had gone down around us. When we went back inside, Alexis and Nayasha were deep in discussions about the wedding and Lucas was fast asleep on Vali's couch.

Vali nudged me, "Go, he'll be fine here."

"Alexis, come with me for a minute."

She looked intrigued and followed me outside. I took her by the hand and apparated her to one of my favourite places on the reserve before she could ask what was happening. I pulled the key put of my pocket and opened the door in front of us ushering Alexis inside.

"Where are we?" She asked, slightly disoriented from the surprise apparation.

I grinned as I lit my wand, leading her into the middle of the room.

"Charlie, are we in the hatchery?" She asked.

I didn't have to answer as four curious dragons came to investigate, cautiously approaching the two of us in the middle of the room.

"There are no Horntails at the moment, so I had to setting for Chinese Fireballs, I hope that's okay."

"Charlie Weasley you are possibly the most wonderful person I have ever met!" Alexis exclaimed, quickly hugging me before stooping to pat the baby dragons that has started to crowd us.

"Wait Lex," I said, taking her hands and pulling her back to her feet, "before you get distracted playing with the dragons I wanted to say something."

She nodded, looking slightly confused, glancing at the dragons at her feet wanting so desperately to play with them. I pulled the small box out of my pocket Vali had given me earlier and took Alexis's hands in mine. I took a deep breath, my heart pounding furiously in my chest as I knelt on one knee in front of her.

"Alexis Laura Fuller, I love you more than words could ever possibly hope to describe and I cannot imagine the rest of my life without you. Would you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

She pulled me to my feet, tears streaming down her face, "Yes Charlie, nothing would make me happier."

I grinned, showering her in kisses before untangling myself from her to open the box I had been holding. Alexis gasped when she saw what was inside, looking from the ring to me and back to the ring.

"Is that…"

"Your very own dragon scale engagement ring made from the scales of a Hungarian Horntail no other than our friend Amber? Yes," I said sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Charlie that is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the world. You are amazing."

I hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead as she burrowed her head into my chest, before pulling her unto the floor to sit on my lap. Playing with the dragons surrounding us I couldn't wipe the smile off my face, last time I was here with Alexis I had started to realise I was in love with her, now I knew nothing could change that and we were going to get married. Everything was perfect.

12 months later

I was almost certain my hand has going to be broken and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. Maybe it would just get cut off and then the pain would stop. I was really contemplating having my hand amputated when the pain stopped.

"Congratulations Miss Fuller and Mr Weasley, it's a girl."

I opened my eyes and looked at Alexis who was now holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in her arms, a look of complete bliss on her exhausted face. I looked down at the tiny face of my daughter in her arms and felt tears welling in my eyes, she was beautiful.

"Look Char, we did good."

"We did do good Lexy, we really did," I said, gently kissing my daughters forehead.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" The mediwitch asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

"Actually, I kind of have," Alexis said, looking up from our baby's face to look at me.

Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know if you will like it but I was thinking Amber Laura Weasley."

I grinned, "I love it, it's perfect, you're perfect, she's perfect, everything is perfect. Hello Amber my beautiful baby girl, welcome to the world."

The End.

_Thanks to everyone for reading! Especially those of you who have stuck around since the beginning I really, really, REALLY appreciate it! Special thanks to Elliroc for the constant poking to update and write something other than uni work __ I really hope you all enjoyed this and I hope I haven't disappointed you with the ending! _

_Princess Leasha.  
xxx_


End file.
